A Yakitate Fairytale?
by pretense
Summary: Yup, I know, the title is crappy... Shounenai, of course my fave pair ShigeruKazuma... Fairytale setting, AU obviously... Deal with it... COMPLETE!
1. The Prince and The Pauper?

**BloodLust: **AU. I really don't know what made me write this but never mind… I hope that the readers will enjoy it… XD It's a bit OOC at some points, so… just expect that it will be very crappy… This was just supposed to be a oneshot but it was getting too long so I just divided it into chapters…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

"_English bread, German bread, and French bread… But Japan's bread, Japan, does not-"_

"Whoa, whoa, whoa… Wait just a minute there… That's not the script!" an enraged authoress yelled from the background. "You're holding the wrong clipboard! Here!"

A pink clipboard with fluffy pink bunnies in every corner and pink ribbons and confetti on the sides landed on Manager's Afro.

"That's the right script! Now can you please just throw that other one somewhere and start over with the new one?"

"Fine, fine…" Manager said jadedly. However a sly grin was quickly plastered on his face as he read the first few lines of the new 'script'. Manager cleared his throat and started.

_Once upon a time in a kingdom far away…_

A brunet could be seen mixing flour, water and yeast and then kneading the dough.

_Where there were Kings, Queens, Princes, and Princesses… There lived a young maiden named Kazurella…_

The teen froze and turned around a vein pulsing on the teen's forehead. "I AM NOT A GIRL!!! I AM A GUY! AND MY NAME ISN'T 'Kazurella'! WHERE DID THAT COME FROM? IT'S A FREAKING GIRL'S NAME, AND I AM A GUY!!! MY NAME IS KAZUMA! KA-ZU-MA! WHA-"

_Okay, okay… I get it already, sheesh… There lived a young MAN named KAZUMA… happy?_

"…Yeah whatever…" Kazuma said as he turned away and continued to make bread.

_His mother had died when he was just young and his father remarried, however his stepmother isn't as nice to him as she is to her two daughters… His father had also died when he was 10 and now he was left alone with his stepmother and stepsisters who treat him more of a servant than anything else… He cooks their food, cleans their house, washes their clothes, and actually everything that has to do with housekeeping… So today when his stepmother and stepsisters were away, Kazuma was having a sort of leave… which he really deserved, seeing as he was very badly treated at the house and having his stepmother and stepsisters away was something to be celebrated…_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile, in the castle…_

A pink haired teen sat on a chair, his head on his hands and his elbows resting on the arm of the chair a bored expression plastered on his face. It was another of those days again…

"…So you see my dear Prince, that it is really the time for you to choose your bride." A dark haired man said as he stood still in front of the teen after pacing around the room during his, erm, 'speech'.

"But, Kuro-yan, I'm just sixteen! SIXTEEN! What kind of guy marries at sixteen?" the Prince retorted.

"Prince Shigeru, I think that you're forgetting that your brother, Prince Masanobu, had married at _fifteen_." Kuroyanagi replied.

"But he's a playboy! What do you expect? It could probably be considered as a miracle that he actually married one of his millions of girlfriends!" Shigeru exasperated throwing his hand into the air.

"But that is not the point, your Highness, what I am saying here is that you should already pick a girl for you to marry. Since your brother, who was supposed to be the heir to the throne, died on a sea voyage along with his wife and so you have no other choice but to accept the title. And thus, to rule the kingdom, you'll need to have a Queen to rule by your side." Kuroyanagi explained.

"But why do I have to marry? I have complete trust in you and the other advisors… You guys always give me good advice when I need them. Why do I still need to have a queen?" Shigeru asked crossing his arms.

"…That sire, is your father's will. King Takashi doesn't want you to be lonely when he dies and that is why he asks you to marry a girl as soon as possible before he perishes."

"Oh, bother… Well, let's just say that I actually 'agreed' to be married. Whom am I supposed to marry?" Shigeru asked.

"Your Highness, there are many Princesses from foreign lands that would be more than happy to get married with you…" Kuroyanagi informed him.

Shigeru just frowned at him, "But I don't even know those girls? How am I supposed to choose from the lot of them? And what if I don't find one that I like? What? Am I going to be forced to marry just a random person?"

"No, sire. The King told me that you would not be married to someone that you don't like… He wants you to live happily when he has already passed away and so we'll just have to keep searching until you find the right bride." Explained Kuroyanagi knowingly.

Shigeru sighed in defeat. "Fine… You may leave now, Kuroyanagi… I'll just take some time to think this over…"

"If that is your wish, Sir." Kuroyanagi said as he bowed before the prince and left the room, but before he did he said to the Prince, "Your Highness, lunch will be served momentarily. Would you like to eat in the Great Dining Hall or…?"

"Please just let the maid bring me up some food, I don't feel like going down today." Shigeru replied.

"As you wish, Sire." Kuroyanagi said as he bowed once again and left the room.

Once the door was closed, Shigeru went to his bed and fell down with a PLOP! He closed his eyes and cleared his thoughts. Kuroyanagi's speeches were always so verbose and made him really dizzy. The issue of his bride had been revived once again, he had been desperately trying to avoid the topic but Kuroyanagi always seemed to bring up the said topic when he least expected it. He reached for his pillow and hugged it, burrowing his faces into its soft surface. 'Why, oh why do I have to go through with this?'

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Lunch had been brought to him in his room and he was now finished with it, the maid was taking the tray out and closed the door behind her. However the door immediately opened after it was closed and in walked another person.

A man with long light blonde hair and a mask adorning his face walked in. He bowed upon entering he and then walked to the young Prince's bedside.

"Dear Prince, are you feeling alright? You seem a little… out of character today… May I ask why?" the blond inquired inquired.

"Well, Sylvian, Kuro-yan is ranting about that marriage stuff again…" Shigeru said as he sat up straight.

"My, my, my… Well, what did he say this time…?" Sylvian continued to ask.

"… He said that it was my father's will that I marry… That there are loads of girls out there for me to choose from… blah, blah, blah… And that he won't stop until I was properly married and yadda, yadda, yadda…" Shigeru said in a bored tone. "I mean, didn't he understand that _sixteen_ is still such a young age? I mean, I am very different from my brother can't he see that? Is he blind or what? And who am I supposed to marry? What am I supposed to do? Travel the whole world just to find a girl for me to marry? Oh come on!"

"Are you okay now, Prince Shigeru…?" Sylvian asked after a while where he let all of Shigeru's 'anger' evaporate into thin air.

"…Yeah… a bit…" Shigeru replied. "Sorry for ranting like that…"

"No, its okay… Well, let me see… Is it okay if I give advise to you, my Prince?" Sylvian queried.

"Sure, I desperately need one right now… And besides, that's one of the reasons why you are one of the Advisors to the King right?" Shigeru said.

"As you please, Sire. Well, I would advise that you start your little 'hunt' for a bride now… While Kuroyanagi isn't here…" Sylvian said.

"I beg your pardon…?"

"What I meant there is that you should already start looking for your bride-to-be before Kuroyanagi comes and chooses one for you. You very well know how 'picky' that guy can be… He probably won't easily agree with you when you have chosen a bride. And so I suggest that _you_ be the one to choose the girl for you and just introduce her to the palace to get this over with…" Sylvian explained.

"That's a great idea, Sylvian… but… where am I supposed to look? Kuroyanagi said that I should marry a princess or something like that… but the next kingdom will take about five days to reach…" Shigeru stated.

"But sire, I believe that your father had said that you should marry the girl of your choice, and so it doesn't really matter if the girl is of royalty or not… Why don't you begin the search in the kingdom's territory? I'm sure that you could find someone here… or if not then that will be the time when we'll have to go to other kingdoms… What do you say, dear Prince?" Sylvian asked.

"I think its brilliant. When can I start with it? I want to get it over with already…" Shigeru said as he got off from his bed and stood beside the Advisor.

"How about now? It's just one in the afternoon, you still have a lot of time to spare…" Sylvian said as he turned to the Prince.

"Okay then… but how am I going to get out of the castle, you know that I'm not allowed out except when I'm going to other kingdoms for state visits or things of that sort… Heck, I haven't even _been_ outside of this castle other than those times, as far as I can remember… What if I get lost out there…?" Shigeru was getting a bit worried by now…

"Well then, the getting out of the castle part is pretty easy… But now that you've reminded me, you never had been out in the territories of the kingdom… Is it okay if I just accompanied you then…?" Sylvian said to the Prince.

"But… I want to go around the kingdom myself and I don't want to bother you… Plus if I were to find a girl that I would marry, I wouldn't want to have anyone watching me now, would I?" Shigeru answered. "How 'bout if we just set a meeting place where I will meet you after I've went around the kingdom…?"

"Okay then, I agree to that… Well, then lets get going now shall we? You still have a whole kingdom to roam…" Sylvian said as he walked towards the door.

"Wait! I'll just get my cloak." Shigeru sad as he went to his wardrobe and got out his cloak that has a hood, he gently folded it and tucked it under his arms and then went out of the door, which the Advisor had held open for him.

"But, Sylvian, how can we get out of the castle guards are stationed at every entrance and exit?" Shigeru whispered to the Advisor as a pair of guards passed by them and saluted and then continued walking again.

"Just follow me you Highness…" Sylvian whispered back. He led them towards the basement of the castle. It was dark but Sylvian lighted the torchlights and so they were able to see where they were going. The walked through tunnels for a while but then after some time they were able to see light ahead of them.

Fresh air and a warm breeze greeted them the moment that they had come out from the tunnel. Sunlight was pouring down on them and it took them a while to get used to it.

Shigeru rubbed his eyes for a while before he looked at his surroundings… He saw that they were in a sort of lane between two shops. People were bustling about in the street in front of them; there were a lot of people.

Shigeru looked up at the Advisor. "Is this the town already?"

"Yes, your Highness. Anyway you'd better put on that cloak, your Highness, unless you'd want to be noticed and have people fawning all over you…" Sylvian said before they went in to mingle with the crowd.

"But I haven't even set foot in this town once… How can the people here know about me?" Shigeru asked but put on his hood nonetheless. It covered his hair and was even low enough to cover his eyes.

"Well, even if that is the case, the people still know about you because of _those_." Sylvian said as he pointed to a newspaper stand near them.

"Oh" was Shigeru's only reply. Sylvian then led him into a café on the street corner. The place wasn't packed with people but it had quite a number of customers. They sat down at an empty table.

"Um, Sylvian, what are we doing here…?" Shigeru asked quietly as both of them sat down.

"Well, I just thought that we'd have a sort of 'rest' for a while before you start your search, My Prince…" Sylvian said as a waiter approached them.

"Good afternoon, I am Takumi and I will be your waiter for today. May I take your orders?" a red haired teen said politely.

Sylvian turned to him and said, "I'll have a cup of espresso and his Hi- I mean, my companion will have a glass of cappuccino please…"

The waiter noted their orders and said, "… A cup off espresso and a glass of cappuccino, right? Okay then, the order will take about five minutes…" He then bowed and excused and went away.

Meanwhile Shigeru was looking around the café. It was nicely made, the wallpaper was plain but beautiful and the carpet on the floor was soft and nice. It was well ventilated so the atmosphere wasn't too hot or anything. The oaken tables and chairs were finely made and the carvings were very detailed. The tablecloth was designed with a simple pattern at its borders. In short the place was a perfect example of simple but beautiful…

Sylvian just let the Prince continue with his 'sightseeing'. Their orders came in a few minutes and they finished it without another word, then they paid and went out of the shop. When they went out of the shop Sylvian said to Shigeru, "My Prince I suggest that we meet here later at about five pm? What do you think, your Highness?"

"Okay, then… Bye, Sylvian… And thanks…" Shigeru said as he separated from Sylvian and mixed within the crowd. He was feeling very nervous right now, he hadn't been on his own before so this was new to him…

He walked slowly while other people passed by him, others jabbing him to get out of the way wherein he quickly obliged to not wanting to have any trouble with other people. However a sharp jab sent him down to the ground, falling hard onto the pavement. But instead of helping him, the person just went past him without even saying 'sorry'; and it had been pretty much the same with the other civilians who passed by… They either just passed by without saying a thing or they shouted at him things like:

"Hey, get out of the way will you?"

"Sheesh, what a bother, get out of the way kid…"

"Move it!"

…And such, others even accompanied it with a kick or a push… He had managed to stand up again but the same process of being knocked-over happened and he fell back to the ground. Shigeru was getting pretty hurt right now, 'Are all the people like this…?' Shigeru thought to himself as he stood up and continued walking. People continued to go by occasionally pushing him to the side and him losing balance once in a while; and it went on like that until it came to the point where he was shoved so forcefully that he actually crashed into the person behind him. He expected to be pushed away but instead the person helped him to stand up straight again.

This was very unusual so he turned around to face the person behind him, he saw a brunet of about his age standing behind him with a soft smile on his face. The other teen's caramel eyes looked at him with anxiety clearly shown, "Are you okay?"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC…**

Oh, and can anyone please tell me if I should continue this or not?


	2. Butterflies and Bagels?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Two: **

**Butterflies and Bagels? **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigeru blinked a few times before nodding albeit uncertainly.

"Are you sure? 'Coz you certainly don't look okay to me…" the brunet told him knowingly. "You were being pushed around, weren't you?"

Shigeru raised his hood a bit so that his eyes could be seen. He looked at the teen before him and just answered with a bit of hesitation, "…Well, um yeah… It's sort of like that…"

"You're new here, aren't you? I've been around this town many times before and I haven't seen you once… So you must be new here…"

"Um… Well, kind of…" Shigeru felt somewhat awkward when talking to the other teen but hey, this was the first person that he met who wasn't from the castle or other royal families so it must be usual to be like this…

"Well, let's not talk here in this crowd, were causing quite a holdup here… Is it okay if we go into this shop for a while?" Kazuma (yes, obviously the 'brunet' mentioned is Kazuma, although Shigeru does not know it yet) asked referring to the shop just beside them.

"Okay then…" Shigeru answered back, 'Anywhere is better than this crowd…'

They went inside the shop, which appeared to be a bookshop. There were very few people inside, just about three or four persons besides them. Kazuma then turned towards the person with him and saw the other teen looking around the shop with curiosity; he tilted his head and just watched the other teen.

Shigeru was moderately awed at the sight, of course the Royal Library had more books than this bookshop, but the books here were much, much different from the books in the Royal Library. In the Library, it was all about politics, education, and other stuff related to them, but here there were fiction books, poetry books, cookbooks and loads of other stuff that he hadn't even seen before. But as he was looking through the piles of books he felt that someone was watching him. He quickly looked around and saw the brunet he had met earlier looking at him with an amused look. He couldn't help the blush that spread quickly on his face but he continued to ask, "Um… what-what is it…? Why are you looking at me…?"

Kazuma just smiled, "Nothing… It's just that, well, you're kind of… _different_… from other people that I've met… And I don't mean 'different' like 'abnormal'… You're well, unique… Are you foreign? Coz you don't seem to be familiar around here…"

"Well, it's sort of like that… I'm really not familiar around this place…" Shigeru said as he turned his attention away from the books and towards the brunet in front of him.

"Really? Well then, if it's okay with you, why don't I show you around the town? I know pretty much every nook and cranny around here… And it'll probably be on my conscience if I just leave you here and you get lost…" Kazuma told him as he extended a hand to the other teen.

"Oh, um… You see I sort of need to do something but since you seem to know this place very well, okay then I'll go with you… Besides I really don't want to get lost here…" Shigeru said as he took the hand of the other teen.

"Well, where do you need to go, anyway?" Kazuma asked the other teen before they went out of the bookshop.

"… I dunno… Why don't you just tour me around the place, so at least I could know it better…" Shigeru said as he adjusted his hood to make sure that it was still covering his head and face properly. He couldn't say 'take me where there are lots of girls' since that has a double meaning and he wasn't referring to _those_ kind of stuff…

"Um, okay then…" was Kazuma's words as he tightened his hold on the other teen's hands and they set out into the crowd to tour the town.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

It was already past four when the two teens decided to rest. They had gone about all around the whole town and they were quite tired from all the walking that they've done. So the brunet brought them to a hill where there was a huge tree on top and a small lake below it.

They were currently resting under the tree, its lush foliage shielding them from the intense heat of the sun. Both of them were dead-tired from walking under the heat of the sun, especially Shigeru who was still wearing the hood making him feel even hotter. Kazuma noticed this and so he said, "You know, you really should take off the hood… Its really already hot, you'll probably get fried if you continue to wear that…"

"No thanks, but I'm… I'm okay… I'm alright…" Shigeru said even though he was really feeling as if he would die from the heat. 'Well, its better to die than to be married… And besides, what would happen if he finds out that I'm the freaking Prince of this kingdom?' was the thought that made him say that.

"Nonsense… Just take it off and you'll feel more comfortable…" Kazuma stated as he tried to remove the hood from the other teen.

"No… Really, I'm okay… Ah!" Shigeru said as he tried to prevent the other teen from taking off his hood but the other teen seemed to be firm in his decision. So he just used his hands and arms to cover his head earning him a questioning look from the other teen.

"Uh... What are you doing…? Why are you covering your head? What? Are you afraid of something?" Kazuma asked as he tried to gently pry the other teen's arms from his head.

Shigeru just nodded but still kept his arms on his head. 'This is not good, this is not good…'

"What are you afraid of? There isn't anything wrong with you… You're not bald or anything so why do you need to cover your head? Come on and don't resist…" Kazuma said as he continued to try. "You don't look _that_ bad, I can tell… So can you please just stop this nonsense…"

"Its not that, its…" Shigeru tried to explain but found that he couldn't so he just gave in and put down his arms. "…Fine…"

Kazuma smiled "You see… It wasn't hard now was it? So can you just lift up your face so that I can see you properly? I really don't know what you look like, you know…"

Shigeru just bit his lip and looked away as he slowly lifted his head. Well, this was it… He tried but, well, maybe it was just meant that he was found out as the Prince… Why was he just so scared at being found out anyway?

However, a different reply came from the other teen. Completely different from what he had expected. The brunet gently placed his hand on his chin and lifted up his face so that the brunet could see his face properly. "Um, is it okay if you looked at me directly?"

So Shigeru had no other choice but to look directly at the brunet, expecting an incredulous look on the brunet's face but instead the brunet was looking at him with a sort of fondness in the other teen's caramel eyes that had caught his attention. And he just found himself looking back at the other teen, as if there was only him and the brunet there… He wasn't taking notice of anything around him. He just found himself somehow 'attracted'… He was quickly memorizing every line and color of the brunet's features… How his hair swayed in the light breeze… How the little light that managed to pass through the thick foliage of leaves magnificently shone on the teen's face… How the other teen's caramel orbs seem to bore into his, as if trying to understand and learn more about him… And somehow, he had the feeling that this brunet didn't know who he really was...

Kazuma just stared at the teen before him; the teen wasn't in anyway deformed so he was wondering why the other teen was so keen in hiding his appearance. But when the other teen looked at him, everything seemed to have stopped, even his own heartbeat. For in his whole life, he had never seen a more beautiful person. He knew that 'beautiful' wasn't the best way to describe a guy but he couldn't find any other word that would fit… Sure he had seen many girls around town that had the looks, but this… this was completely different… He felt his stomach lurch… He felt as if it did a back flip and was now doing gymnastics in his abdomen…

Not really knowing why, both teens slowly leaned towards each other a strange glazed look was mirrored on the their eyes. The gentle breeze and sweet smell of the flowers around them seem to be encouraging them even more. Kazuma's hand moved from holding up the other teen's chin and towards the other teen's cheek. He caressed it softly, feeling the other teen's soft skin under his hand. He continued to lean closer, his eyes never leaving the other teen's face.

Shigeru didn't know why he was moving closer to the other teen; I mean he had been with the said teen the whole afternoon hadn't he? So why was he just feeling so… strange right now…? He felt the brunet touch his cheek lightly and he felt himself blush all of a sudden; what was wrong with him? It was just a simple touch right? But… why did it feel so… different… Shigeru slowly lifted his hand and placed it on top of the brunet's. He continued to shift closer to the other teen making the gap between them smaller and smaller until there was barely enough space between them…

Shigeru stopped since he couldn't move any closer but Kazuma continued to lean closer… It was going to happen any second now… Shigeru didn't know why, but a countdown was beginning in his head…

5…

4…

3…

2…

Kazuma's lips were already brushing against Shigeru's; he was just about to press his lips against the other teen when a butterfly flew directly in front of him. It was small enough to pass through the small gap between him and the other teen, it flew directly in front of his eyes that he couldn't help but follow it… It had such a vividly colored wing pattern of blue-black with rows of white spots above, and charcoal black below that it quickly caught his attention and distracted him…

He turned his head to see where the butterfly went, however it had quickly flew away from him and it was now in the infinitely far sky… He then turned his head back and he immediately flushed to about 8 different shades of red…

Shigeru was quite surprised when the butterfly passed by… He immediately followed it until it flew into the sky; he then turned his head back to where it was before. He found himself staring into huge caramel orbs. It took about three seconds before the situation registered on his brain, his violet eyes widened as far as they could get and he immediately backed away his face skipping the color pink and immediately becoming crimson red…

Kazuma looked away and pointedly avoided meeting the other teen's eyes. He could feel the other teen staring at him and it was making him feel awkward, and since he didn't like feeling awkward, he slowly turned to look at the other teen, "Um… I-I guess I should say sorry…"

Shigeru shifted in his position and began twiddling his thumbs. "It's okay… I, um, I-" however the teen wasn't able to finish his sentence when his stomach suddenly rumbled making him blush lightly.

Kazuma just blinked and then a wry smile formed on his lips. "You haven't eaten anything since lunch now have you? I'm really sorry for forgetting about that… Wait here…" He stood up and walked towards the trunk of the tree where he left the bag that he had been carrying all afternoon, he picked it up and went back to the other teen and plopped down on the grass in front of him. He opened the bag and reached inside whilst the other teen just watched him curiously. He got out a bagel and held it in front of the other teen's face, "Here, take it. I'm really sorry about it; its just bread and I really can't afford anything else so I just baked it at home… It's not really good since I'm not really-" however he stopped when the other teen took the roll from him making him look at the said teen.

"Don't worry its okay… Besides it smells really good…" Shigeru said as he took a bite. His eyes widened, as he tasted the bread, he had never tasted anything like it. Sure he had eaten bread before, mostly the English bread that they usually eat during breakfast, but the taste of this bread was really different and… it was more delicious… no, it was the most delicious bread that he had ever tasted! He took another bite and savored the rich taste of the bread. He swallowed it before saying to the other teen, "Mmmm… Are you kidding? This is really great! I've never tasted anything as good as this before! You made this yourself?"

Kazuma was really happy; this was the first time that someone complimented his work. "Yup. And do you really think so? Coz my stepmother always said that it was inedible… Thanks… This is the first time that someone actually liked what I did…" Kazuma said with a smile on his face.

"Hmm… Your stepmother must be someone who doesn't have a good taste in food… Oh, and by the way won't you eat anything…" Shigeru then stopped as if he had just realized something. "Oh god! I'm so sorry… Here why don't you eat this? I shouldn't have accepted this in the first place… I'm so sorry, I was being selfish and accepted this without even considering if you had any for yourself… I'm really, really sorry, here…" Shigeru said with a sorry tone as he handed back the bread roll.

However Kazuma just pushed it back to him saying, "Don't worry about it… I always make a spare of whatever I make incase I need to give one to other people…" He took out another bagel from his bag as proof. "See? So don't worry and just eat it…"

"Oh… Okay then… And thanks…" Shigeru said before he took another bite. The brunet was really nice and he felt really comfortable with him. They ate in silence and once in a while they looked at each other smiling. However the silence was broken when Shigeru had bitten a fairly large piece of bread and began to choke.

Kazuma was just drinking water from his flask when the other teen began to choke he quickly corked the flask and took action and kneeled behind the other teen, he then recalled what he had learned from his few years of studying in First Aid…

_…In the case of choking, a procedure known as the Heimlich maneuver can be used to clear the windpipe of food or other objects. In this procedure quick upward thrusts are applied to the victim's abdomen to eject the object blocking the windpipe. The first-aid provider stands behind the victim with both arms around the victim's waist. One fist is placed slightly above the navel and below the rib cage with the thumb against the victim's body. The other hand is used to hold the fist and apply pressure. The abdomen is then pressed quickly inward and upward, forcing air from the lungs to eject the object from the windpipe. The person performing the maneuver must be careful not to apply pressure on the rib cage to avoid breaking ribs. _

He then did what he had to do and within moments the other teen had stopped choking and was taking steadying breaths. He slowly slid to a sitting position. The other teen was leaning on him for support so he didn't dare remove his hold; instead he used one arm to reach for his flask of water. He used his mouth to unscrew the cork since his other hand was unavailable; he then asked the other teen. "Are you okay now?"

Shigeru was still panting a bit as he replied in between breaths, "A-a bit…"

"Here, drink some water… It could do you some good…" Kazuma said as he handed the other teen the flask of water, which the teen took. He then wrapped his arm around the other teen's waist and held the other teen closer but in a gentle and soothing manner.

Shigeru thankfully accepted the flask of water and drank it all up since there was only a little of it left. It felt good to his throat. He suddenly felt the brunet wrap both arms around him and he couldn't help but feel a little awkward about it but after a few seconds he felt himself relax and be more at ease. A feeling of lightheadedness suddenly came over him, he remembered quickly turning about and wrapping his arms around the other teen as though for support and then losing consciousness…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC… R&R please…**


	3. Goodbye?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Three: **

**Goodbye...?**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigeru winced slightly as his eyes slowly fluttered open; there was too much light that it was almost blinding him. However something else distracted him from the light. He felt a hand gently running through his hair; caressing it softly and soothingly. And he heard a silent but quite audible sound of a song being sung…

_Onnaji kao wo kurikaeshite  
Sekai wa kyou mo mawarun darou  
Demo wasurete ita koto hitotsu  
Ookiku iki wo suikondara  
Mawari ni michita ai no katachi  
Mabushii kurai ni kirakira to  
_

_Tooku de dareka ga yonde iru  
Sono koe taezu kono mune ni hibiku_

_Chiisana yorokobi wo nosete  
Mawaridasu merii goo rando  
Yoake no konai hi demo  
Kokoro ni akari tomosou_

He engulfed himself in the meaning of what the song meant…

_The world will probably go on today  
With a repetition of the same faces  
But there was one thing I'd forgotten.  
If I'm to take in a deep breath  
Then the shape of the love that permeates my surroundings __will shine so much that it's blinding._

_  
Someone is calling me from far away...  
And that voice constantly echoes in my heart._

_  
So, riding on my small pleasures, the merry go round starts to form...  
And even on time when the morning doesn't come, it shines a light on my heart…_

The song seemed to somehow affect the young Prince; he opened his eyes and found himself looking at the brunet from earlier however the brunet seemed to be looking far away and was not noticing him… It was then when he realized (based from his current point of view) that he was laying on the brunet's lap and he quickly made to get up.

Kazuma was distracted from his song when he felt the other teen on his lap move. Why was the other teen on his lap? Well, that would be a question that he didn't have an answer to… Why was he singing? It was a sort of pastime for him plus it reminded him of his mother and father when he was feeling lonely… Buuut that didn't really didn't have any connection whatsoever with the present situation… So he just helped the other teen to sit up straight.

Shigeru held his head in his hands as to avoid the dizziness that was coming over him. When he was finally able to think clearly, and when his vision wasn't blurry anymore, he blinked a few times before he turned to the other teen beside him. "How long have I been sleeping…?"

"About an hour I suppose…" Kazuma said, "Are you feeling alright now?"

"Yeah… Thanks… By the way what's the time already?" Shigeru asked when he realized that the orange light was probably the sun, which was about to set. He quickly stood up making the brunet look up at him.

"Its just about 5:30 or so… Why are you in such a hurry? Why don't you sit down for just a bit more? The sun is already about to set and I would really like to see it with you, but if you're really in a hurry then its alright…" Kazuma said as he looked at the direction of the setting sun just in front of him, its reflection clear on the surface of the clear blue lake before him.

Shigeru thought about it for a while, Sylvian was already at the shop waiting for him they were supposed to meet at five and it was now five-thirty… But still, he didn't want to leave the brunet just yet, plus he hadn't really seen a sunset up this close before… So he decided to stay and watch the sunset with the other teen; he sat down right beside the teen that their shoulders were brushing against each other's. The brunet turned to look at him in surprise, obviously expecting him to have left, however he just smiled warmly at the teen, which the brunet returned with a smile of his own.

While watching the sunset on the horizon both of them had become awkwardly quiet so Shigeru decided to start up a conversation… "Hey, um, about the song that you were singing earlier… It was really nice, where did you learn about it?"

Kazuma was taken by surprise at the sudden question; he looked at the teen beside him to find the said teen looking at him as well. He blinked a few times before he answered properly, "Well, it was a song that my mother has taught me before she passed away…"

"…Oh. I- I'm so sorry to hear that… But if it will make you feel better, my mother has also died… right after giving birth to me… So I sort of grew up without a mother… It was only me, my father and my older brother… But then my brother died a year ago, so now it's only me and my old father…" Shigeru said as he hugged his knees closer to him.

Kazuma just looked at the other teen, sadness was clear in the teen's eyes. He wanted to embrace the teen and comfort him in some way but he couldn't find the courage to do so, so he just contented himself by continuing to pour out his own life story to the other teen, in hopes of decreasing the other teen's depression. "Well, at least you still have a real family member with you… You see, when my mother died, my father re-married… He married a rich widow who has a daughter of the same age as me… But then an illness came over my father and he too died, leaving me in the hands of my stepmother and stepsister… They were cruel to me, it seems that they were just being nice to me when my father was there since he was all rich and had so much money… But now that he's gone, they took all of his money for themselves and made me a sort of servant… This could probably be considered as the happiest day in my life since my parents were still alive; my stepmother and stepsister are away on a trip _and_ I met a really good friend…" Kazuma said, as he looked side-ways at the other teen.

Shigeru just blinked at the brunet. The other teen's problems were much, much more complicated than his. He wanted to help so much but he didn't know how, so he settled with the only thing that he was able to do right now. He lightly rested his head on the other teen's shoulders, lightly so that the brunet would be able to push him away if he wanted. However he was surprised when the brunet didn't push him away and just stayed where he was, a sign the it was just okay with the other teen, so Shigeru fully rested his head on the other teen's shoulders and was a bit bewildered when the brunet's arm was wrapped around his shoulders. He took one look at the brunet and the brunet smiled warmly at him and he didn't dare move anymore. It seemed that both of them were sort of contented this way, so they just remained in their current position as they watched the sun as it was setting in the far horizon...

But when the sun was already set there was only little light left and stars had already begun to come out. The two teens stood up and dusted themselves off. Shigeru looked at the other teen and couldn't help the gloom that came over him, he moved closer to the brunet and asked, "… Will I ever see you again…?"

Kazuma looked at the other teen's eyes and he knew the other teen felt the same, they didn't want to say their goodbyes jus yet, but it can't be helped. His eyes showed sadness and he knew it, he didn't like lying and so he just had to say the awful truth… "I… I don't really know… I don't think these types of things happen very often… But I really enjoyed this day with you… I'll always remember this day…"

"Me too… I…" Shigeru didn't find enough words to continue his reply so he just expressed it through action, after all actions **do** speak louder than words, right? He leaned towards the other teen and placed a light kiss on the brunet's cheeks. When he pulled away he was positively blushing, a light pink hue was spread on his cheeks.

Kazuma felt his cheeks burn, especially where the other teen had kissed him. His mouth was gaping and he knew he looked absolutely hilarious, however the tension in the air had suddenly become too tight that it wasn't really easy to laugh. He just stared at other teen who was looking away blushing as he used his fingers to traced around the spot where the other teen's lips had kissed his cheek, 'Did-did that really just happen?'

Shigeru could feel the brunet looking at him, 'Why did I do that? What in the world came over me? Did something possessing me or what?' Shigeru knew he had to say something. He _must_ say something, _anything_ just to break this silence… Shigeru quietly cleared his throat before he spoke, "Um… I think I should go now… It's getting pretty late… How about you…?"

Kazuma shook his head a bit to clear away his thoughts, he didn't want to linger anymore on those thoughts so it was probably a good thing that the other teen had spoken… "Me? Oh yeah… I-I'll go home too, so… goodbye?"

"Yeah, I guess it really should be… It was a pleasure to meet you… Well, goodbye then…" Shigeru slowly turned away seeing as his destination was that way and began to walk.

Kazuma just watched the other teen's retreating back… He had the urge to catch up with the other teen but he controlled himself and turned around and just walked away…

Shigeru had walked a distance before he looked back; the other teen was already far from him… His hand was placed over his chest, clutching the clothing above it; his heart felt heavy and his eyes began to water, getting ready to cry, but he just held back his tears and put on his hood before he continued to walk away, he already knew which way to go…

Kazuma was playing the events of the day over and over again in his mind… He came to the part when the other teen was sleeping soundly on his lap, and he was softly running his hands along the other teen's silk-like pink hair… He wanted to do that again, to see the other teen, to feel the other teen close to him, to always be with him… He turned around and saw the other teen already going over his range of vision… His eyes suddenly widened as he remembered? 'Oh crap I forgot to ask his name!!!'

He wanted to die at that very moment! He wanted to commit suicide! He wanted to rip his hair out! Anything would do! Where was a knife when you needed one? He just sighed. He was so stupid! He probably wouldn't meet the other teen again in his life; it was a negative, impossible to come true... even in his dreams... He sadly continued his walk home, now more miserable than ever…

Shigeru slowly entered the café where he was supposed to have met Sylvian about an hour ago… Thankfully, Sylvian was still there sitting on a table with a usual espresso on the table. Shigeru's face showed nothing but depression and Sylvian was getting worried. Shigeru sat down on the chair opposite the Adviser and rested his head on his hands, his hood covering his face.

"Your Highness, are you alright?" Sylvian whispered to the young Prince.

"No… But let's go back to the castle now I desperately need to rest…" Shigeru said in a worn-out tone, his hood still covering his eyes.

"But…"

"Please, Sylvian…"

"Very well then, Your Highness…" Sylvian said as he stood up and led the way with the Prince just behind him…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Back at the castle (in the Prince's room…)_

A figure could be made out in the sheets of the bed, hugging a pillow with his face buried in it. Soft sobs could be heard echoing through the walls of the almost empty room.

Shigeru was crying. His tears were flowing continuously from his eyes. His chest was constricting and he was finding it very hard to breathe. He buried himself into hid pillow to muffle his cries but it didn't help one bit in easing his pain… No source of comfort was around him, no one was there, and he was all alone in his room... crying…

He wanted, no he needed someone to be with him… to comfort him in anyway… the first person to come to his mind was his brother who was the one who raised him, he was the one who comforted him when he was sad, but now his brother was already gone and no one was there to ease his pains…

_'Why am I even crying? Crying is a sign of weakness and as the future King I shouldn't be weak… I should be strong… But… I… I just can't help it… That brunet… Why, why was everything just so different with that teen? Everything seems to have been changed; everything feels different now… Why am I so affected? What is it about him? Its just pity, right? I'm just sympathizing with him… But why does it feel so much more than that… I probably won't see him again, but why do I have the feeling that I really, really want to… I want to see him again… I **need** to see him again… Everything seems to be alright when he's there… But… it's a fat chance that that will happen… What am I to do…? Why does everything seem to go to the wrong way when it comes to me... Why?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Somewhere in the town… in a room of a rather large house…_

Kazuma was staring out of the window in the attic. (Yes, Kazuma sleeps in the attic.) A crescent moon was up in the deep blue sky along with millions of stars scattered along the sky with it. A single tear was going down his cheek and his insides felt as if they were empty. He couldn't quite explain what he was feeling. He was really distressed, sure, but _why_? Why is he felling that way? Is it because of the teen earlier? No, that's not right… He was really happy during the time that he had spent with the teen… So maybe its because that he couldn't possibly see the other teen again… More tears slid down his cheeks…

_'I-I won't see him again… Is it really meant to be like this? The only time that I find someone to comfort me, and that person goes away… And I-I don't know what to do… I'm so confused… Earlier, under that tree, what just happened back there? After I took off his hood… Something different came over me… Something unusual… But I just can't put my finger on it… I can't quite understand it but… All I know is I need to see him again… I really don't know why but… There's something… Something deep within me that tells me… he needs me right now… I want to see him… be with him… to hold him close to me… Where are you?'_

Kazuma reached out his hand; as if trying to reach the teen he had met earlier even though he knew that it was pointless and he looked positively stupid, however, he didn't care one bit. He wanted to reach the teen, no matter what. And he could feel it, somewhere deep in his heart that he was needed… You know the feeling when, your heart seemed to have been in the middle of a slowly tightening vice, like its constricting in your chest and its wants to get out… It really hurts, especially if you feel it coming from someone else… When you know that someone important to you is hurting and you can't do anything about it… It's devastating. He didn't even know the teen but he couldn't help but feel that there was a sort of _connection_ between them…

_'Where are you? Why can't I reach you? Why are you so far away from me? I know that you're in pain right now; I can feel it… but why? Why **do** I feel it? Why do I want to hold you? I know it's impossible and even idiotic, but why do I still yearn for that to happen?'_

Kazuma finally wiped away his tears; tomorrow everything will be back to normal. Normal, meaning his horrible life will be back again. His stepmother and stepsister will be returning from their trip and they'll surely boss him around again… Well, that's life for you… He went to his bed, which was a very hard mattress with a worn-out pillow and blanket. He lay there with the blanket covering his body. He can't stop thinking about the teen, he turned to his side as if expecting to see someone there but it was futile. He hugged himself in a sort of comforting way as he imprinted his memories of the day into his mind, never to be forgotten…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC...**

Pointless. OOC. I know. Please just stab me with a spork or something…


	4. A Grand Ball?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Four: **

**A Grand Ball? Nah, it's a Baking Competition…**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The '_italicized_' words with the quotation are either spoken by their ego or their thoughts. And the "quoted" ones are the ones, which they speak out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_The next morning…_

Shigeru woke with the harsh light from the sun passing through his window… He rubbed his eyes and sat up on his bed… It was obviously just about 9 a.m., breakfast time. He got out of bed and began to stretch… As he was taking his shower he was struck with a sudden idea… A stupid idea, in reality, but it didn't really matter to him… He quickly dressed up and went to the Grand Dining Hall…

Once he entered the Grand Dining Hall, all of the servants, maids, and everyone else there bowed to acknowledge his presence. He sat down at an empty chair at the table right across the King's advisers, right across Sylvian in particular… As the maids began to place different types of food in front of him that he asked, "Excuse me but is it possible that there are other types of bread in the kitchens? Like a Danish, a croissant, a baguette, a Nan, or anything at all…"

The maid who was serving him was a young girl with short orange hair, she blinked for a moment before answering, "Umm, I think so, Your Highness… Which one of those would you like?"

Shigeru thought for a while before answering, "Please give me one of each, Heidi…"

"Um, as you wish, Sire." said Heidi who bowed before she went into the kitchens to get the Prince's request.

The other occupants of the table just looked curiously at the young Prince. Namely Sylvian, Kuroyanagi, and Leol (Pierrot).

"What? Is anything wrong?" Shigeru asked.

"Well, its just unusual, Your Highness…" said Leol.

"What's with the sudden partiality with bread?" asked Sylvian.

"Hmm… I dunno… By the way, does any of you know how to make bread?" Shigeru asked as a basketful of different kinds of bread was placed in front of him, along with butter, honey, marmalade and various flavors of jam.

"Why would you ask such a thing, dearest Prince?" inquired Kuroyanagi.

"Oh… Um, nothing…" Shigeru excused as he bit into a bagel. It was very different from the one that the brunet made. The brunet's bagel was more delicious in his opinion, thinking of the brunet made him feel a bit happier and so he continued eating. He wasn't able to finish _all_ of the breads in front of him but he ate quite many of them. A Danish, half of a French bread, a baguette and lastly a croissant, needless to say he was pretty full.

After he had eaten, Kuroyanagi spoke to him. "Your Highness, we, the Advisors, wish to discuss with you the topic of finding your wife."

Shigeru's eyes widened. 'Oh crap! I forgot about that!'

"If you'll follow us, please." Leol said as he led the way.

They entered a boardroom and sat down on the chairs encircling a table.

Sylvian was the one closest to Shigeru and so he asked quietly, "My Prince have you already found a girl for you to marry?"

"No, Sylvian. I'm sorry but I got, erm, distracted by other stuff…" Shigeru whispered back.

"Well, just listen to Kuroyanagi, it seems that he has devised a plan to help you… Sort of…" Sylvian whispered back.

Kuroyanagi then began to speak. "Well, my dear Prince, since your father is nearing his, um, limit, he has asked us to reschedule your inauguration ceremony as the new King next week."

"WHAT?" shouted Shigeru as he stood up from his seat. "BUT I'M JUST SIXTEEN? HOW DO YOU EXPECT _ME_ TO RULE A WHOLE KINGDOM? CAN'T IT WAIT UNTIL… I DUNNO… UNTIL I'M ABOUT… TWENTY, MAYBE? I'M NOT READY YET? I DON'T EVEN KNOW A SINGLE THING ABOUT RULING A KINGDOM! AND YOU'RE SAYING THAT THE INAUGURATION IS ALREADY NEXT WEEK?"

"Dearest Prince, please calm down. It was your father's decision. So we cannot do anything about it." Leol calmly explained, "Besides, your father already thinks that you are ready to rule this kingdom and of course we, Advisers, will never leave your side. So you'll have nothing to worry about…"

"He's right, Your Highness." Said Sylvian. "You don't have to worry too much. You're a child prodigy, your one of the finest Prince that I've ever known. Your teachers have reported to us how good your grades are and how well you know almost everything. So we know that you'll make a great King."

"Thanks for the compliments but I still don't know…" Shigeru said as he sat back down. "Well, is there anything else Kuro-yan?"

"Yes, Sire… Its about your bride-to-be…"

Shigeru wanted to just bang his head on the wall over and over again. 'Not this again… Please…' "Well, what about it…?" he said in a wry tone.

"Your father has asked that you marry a local from the town, he said that it didn't matter if the girl was rich or poor as long as she's the right person for you and that you at lest like the person…" Kuroyanagi explained. "And so we've decided to host a grand ball and invite all the young ladies of the land so that you would be able to pick from the lot of them."

"But, Kuro-yan, what if I don't find someone that I like?" asked Shigeru.

"Nonsense, Prince Shigeru, from all the maidens of the land, you're bound to find one… Unless you already have someone in mind…" Kuroyanagi said as he eyed the young Prince and so did the other Advisers.

Shigeru blushed as red as a tomato, "Of course not!" he said defensively. However at the back of his mind his first option was actually the brunet from yesterday… but for god's sake the brunet was a _guy_!!! And a relationship between two guys was not in any freaking way normal!!! But still… he really, _really_, absolutely liked the guy… 'So does that mean that I'm… gay?! What the hell is that? Wait, did I just admit that I actually _liked_ the brunet?' His eyes widened as he realized what he had just been thinking. 'No! That's not right! But why does it feel so…' Shigeru roughly shook his head…

'Stop thinking like that!' he scolded himself.

_'But what can you do? You can control the whole universe but you still can't control your heart…'_ his ego retorted.

'But it's just so wrong!' he said desperately.

_'No it isn't! You. Like. Him. Just admit it…'_ his other side snapped back

'No!' he replied defensively.

_'Suuuuuure…'_ came the sarcastic reply.

'Argh! Fine! I like him, alright? I always want to be with him! I can't stand not seeing him! I need him! It's like I'm going to die if I don't see him! I-'

_'Okay enough! I get the point already… So just tell them.'_

'What?'

_'Tell them… You really like him don't you?'_

'Of course I do! But…'

_'But what?'_

'How the heck am I going to tell them? What do I do? Just say, 'Hi, you know I'm gay and I'm in love with a guy that I just met yesterday, so just cut the whole Grand Ball crap about finding me a bride and marry us…' That is just so **wrong**!!!' he shouted in his mind with complete voice acting and exasperation in the last part.

Both sides of him suddenly quieted down as they realized just what was actually happening in their exchange of words. 'Oh, Kami-sama…'

"Prince Shigeru? Prince Shigeru?" Shigeru was 'awakened' from his 'trance' as the voice of his Advisers reached his ears.

He quickly looked at the Advisers, and asked, "Yes. What is it?"

"You seemed to have been… daydreaming or something…" said Leol. "Are you alright, Sire?"

"Yes. Well, what were we discussing again?" said Shigeru as he regained his composure.

Kuroyanagi cleared his throat and continued, "Well, we've decided to hold the ball in the upcoming three days starting tomorrow when the ladies would be arriving, so that the next three days after it will be for the preparation of the wedding which will be held at the same day as the inauguration…"

"Wait… So my 'wedding' will be of the same day as my inauguration as king?" Shigeru asked not quite believing what he was told.

"Yes, Sire." Answered Sylvian.

Shigeru sighed in exasperation. There is really no escape to this…

"My Prince, we know that it is very difficult for you, but you have no other choice…" Leol said sadly.

Meanwhile Shigeru was still thinking of how miserable his life was going to be when a thought occurred to him… It was stupid but at least he had something to remember the brunet with even though he was to be married with someone else… "Excuse me, Kuro-yan… But is it possible not to have a grand ball in order for me to choose my bride?"

"I beg your pardon, my Prince?" asked a perplexed Kuroyanagi.

"I was thinking of something else... more of having a sort of Baking Competition… What do you think?" Shigeru asked to the Advisers.

"A Baking Competition, huh? It sounds good, but why baking? Couldn't it be a Singing or even a Dancing Competition?" asked Leol.

"Yes, why baking? Is there anything that you'd like to tell us?" inquired Sylvian. "First it was the bread this morning. And now, you're using a Baking Competition to look for a bride?"

"Well, I just found out that I really liked bread that's all… And besides, I bet that there are only few girls in this town that could bake and so it could make the process easier…" Shigeru said as he placed his hands behind his head and leaned back into the chair he was sitting on. 'And besides, even if the brunet I met yesterday is a guy, I would probably be able to remember him, every time that I will eat bread made by whoever my wife will be…'

"Hmm…" the Advisers considered this for a moment. They looked at each other and nodded approvingly.

"Okay then, we agree to that… Well, then we'd better start the preparations… If we're going to have a Baking Competition then we'd better get started. So here's what we'll do. We're going give out the notice to the townspeople and also leaflets will be given around to inform other people. We would also need to buy the ingredients that the competitors will need. Tomorrow, the competitors will be asked to go to the castle and spend the night here so that the next day it will be easier to go through with the competition later on. Their bread will be judged at the very day of the competition. Any questions?" Kuroyanagi announced.

"Um, Kuro-yan?" Shigeru asked, "Whose going to judge the competition?"

"I am." Kuroyanagi said without a doubt.

"You? But do you really know anything about bread?" asked Shigeru.

"Of course I do." Kuroyanagi said.

"You know, Your Highness, Kuroyanagi was once the top chef in the kingdom before your father chose him as an advisor." Sylvian said in a matter-of-factly.

"Really? Well, okay then… We have no more problems so let's get moving…" Shigeru said as he stood up and the Advisors followed suit. They then went out of the room and began with their preparations.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile…_

"Hurry up, you worthless being! Get these suitcases up to our bedrooms and do it quickly! We are tired from that trip and I desperately need a hot bath! My daughter is hungry so go cook up something edible for once! Hurry up, you cockroach!!!" yelled a dark-haired woman with purple highlights in her hair.

"Yes, ma'am…" was Kazuma's reply which didn't even reach the ears of his demonic stepmother.

He carried the very heavy suitcases by himself up to the second floor and put it in the respective rooms of its owners. He then went back down to the kitchen and set the kettle on the stove to boil water, after that he checked their cupboards to find something for his stepsister to eat. He was quickly cutting up some carrots when he heard his stepsister's high-pitched scream.

He quickly dashed into their living room only to see his sister almost swimming in a pile of assorted colored leaflets that seemed to have the same notice imprinted on them. His stepmother was there and raised an eyebrow at him, "Well, what are you doing just standing there? Continue with your work…" She shooed him away with her hand but not before a stray leaflet had managed to land before him and he picked it up and pocketed it before going back to his cooking.

'Well, everything's back to normal alright…' thought Kazuma as he mixed the ingredients and put them in the casserole to cook.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

When he had already fed his stepmother and stepsister their lunches, he ate his own which was just the left over from his stepfamily's food. Nonetheless, he didn't complain, after all he was already used to it. However as he was in the middle of eating his stepmother along with his stepsister entered the kitchen. He gave them a questioning look wherein he received a glare in return.

"You! Out of the kitchen! Now!" commanded his stepmother with her hands crossed over her chest.

"But why?" asked Kazuma, his stepmother wasn't really _that_ fond of the kitchen, so why were they pushing him out of it now?

"Be-cause… I need to practice…" said his annoying stepsister as she tossed her long light brown hair behind her. She then used her hand to motion for him to get out by pointing the door. "Now get out."

"Fine. But what for, Tsukino-san?" Kazuma asked as he placed his plate at the sink and began to make his way out of the kitchen.

"Be-cause, _I_ need to practice for the Baking Contest at the palace tomorrow… Wherein _I_ will surely win, because my inspiration, the love of my life, and my soon to be husband: the handsome Prince Shigeru is there…" continued his stepsister a.k.a. Tsukino as she went into daydreaming mode of her and the Prince…

"Like he'd actually like _you_…" said Kazuma under his breath, however his stepsister seemed to have heard him and so she snapped back,

"Of course he will. Who _wouldn't_ like _me_? May I remind you, that _I_ am the most beautiful girl in this whole kingdom? And besides, you don't even know who the Prince is, you nitwit… So just go back to your attic and play with the rats or something… Shoo…" Tsukino said as she put her hands on her hips and waved him off.

His stepmother however just shouted at him to get out and pushed him out at the same time .

Kazuma just rolled his eyes as he left the room and walked up to the attic. Once there he stared down the window into the bustling crowd below him… It was then that he noticed that lots and lots of leaflets of different colors were lying around the place, some of them were on the walls, others were being given out to the people and other people were reading about it… He suddenly remembered the leaflet that he had gotten earlier; he quickly got it out from his pocket and looked at it. His eyes immediately widened, 'What in the world?'

For right there, at the middle upper portion of the leaflet was a picture of a smiling teen… A colored picture of the teen that he had met yesterday… However, the teen was different, he wasn't anymore wearing commoner's clothes like he did yesterday… He was pictured wearing the finest clothes that Kazuma had ever seen, that got his attention and he continued to read the leaflet:

**Attention to all the Ladies of the kingdom:**

**The Royal Palace would like to announce that there would be a Baking Competition to be held at the palace tomorrow.**

**All ladies within the ages of sixteen to seventeen are invited to join.**

**The ingredients will be taken care of by the Palace and the ladies are requested to be at their best as the Prince**

However, he wasn't able to continue reading since the leaflet was torn, 'Crap…' he was feeling a bit annoyed at not having been able to read the whole flyer but when he looked again at the image of the teen, he felt all his anger disappear… It was then that he realized something… the picture… the notice… He felt his jaw drop in shock... that teen that he met yesterday... was the _Prince_?!?!?! He felt his whole body go numb… His eyes blinked a couple of times and understanding slowly came to him… He lied down on his bed staring at the ceiling above him…

'Did I really just spend a whole afternoon with the Prince of this kingdom yesterday? How could I have not known? I'm such an idiot… So maybe that's why he was being so protective about his appearance yesterday, he didn't want to be found out… But then if that really happened, then he really… I was… the-the kiss actually happened? The Prince really kissed me…'

Kazuma felt his cheeks become hot as color rose into them, 'Why am I blushing? Why am I even thinking about that kiss? It was just on the cheek... What is wrong with me? I just found out that he's the Prince right, so it's not a really big matter… right?'

_'Of course it isn't!' his ego replied._

'It's not like I actually like the guy, right?

_No response_.

'Oh no… Don't tell me… It's impossible! It's very much unheard-of! Its-'

_'True…'_

'NO! He's just a really great friend to me… Nothing else…'

_'Of course he is… That's why you are actually hugging his picture close to you right now… And as far as I know, sooner or later you'll probably be kissing the picture…'_

'NO!!! I would not even if my life depended on it!'

_'… Suuuuure... Whatever you say... Coz as you've said: you really don't like him, right?'_

'I… I-I don't know… But why am I making such a big deal about it? So what if he really _is_ the Prince? Its just nothing to me right? But then, why am I suddenly getting stupid ideas in my head telling me to join that competition? I mean, my stepsister is entering that competition too, so…'

_'Oh come on! Do you really expect your sister to win in that competition?'_

'I don't know… But seriously, why is something egging on me to join the competition? Its as if I have a sort of _obligation_ to join it…'

_'… Well then that's_ _your answer. Join it already…'_

'Uh, hello? Does the starting line, "**To all the Ladies…**" mean anything to you? It's for _girls_ unless you couldn't comprehend… And I'm a _guy_…'

_'Hmm, point… But you'll find a way… Dress like a girl or something…'_

However Kazuma's little conversation with himself was cut off when his stepmother called him to the kitchen to clean it up. He sighed before he pocketed the leaflet once again and went downstairs. "Can't they clean up their own mess for at least once in a while…?" he said to himself as he entered the kitchen and saw what a mess there was in there.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC…**


	5. Fairy GodMoko?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Chapter Five: **

**Fairy God-Moko?!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

For those who reviewed regarding Tsukino as the antagonist well… Eheheh… Actually I have two reasons why I picked her… Firstly, because I couldn't find anyone else fit for the role. I mean I had to find someone of the same or younger age than Shigeru for Kazuma to compete with (and Mizuno is too young, she's only just about 13 or something I think and Inaho is probably about 19...); and next it's because I hate her through and through… No offense to those who actually like this… -cough- person… Anyway, I hope that the readers will understand… (I'm sorta getting biased, I know… But I hate her!!! Just die!!! –Throws knives at Tsukino pic on the wall- Gomen…)

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It took him about two and a-half hours just to get the kitchen sparkling clean again but once he did so it was already dark and his stepmother ordered him to cook their dinner. So with less than half an hour's time of rest, Kazuma was working once again in the kitchen, soiling the once spotless kitchen that he worked hard to scour. He even had to run out of the house and buy some ingredients that were not in their cupboard just to cook his stepfamily a decent meal.

He served them the meal without even receiving any word of gratitude and instead being asked if he had actually cooked something edible this time around. However he didn't say a word and just went back to the kitchen to clean up the utensils that he had used to cook the food; besides he wouldn't be able to eat anything unless his stepfamily's already finished and therefore he usually just cleaned up the pots and pans and whatever kitchenware that he had used so that there will be less for him to clean later…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Later that night…

Kazuma sluggishly went up to the attic; he was already worn-out! After his stepfamily had eaten, he ate what they had left which wasn't really enough to fill his empty stomach. He had just finished washing the dishes when Tsukino called him and ordered him to iron her best clothes. He pretended not to know why and asked but what he received in return was an arrogant reply from his stepmother saying that it wasn't his business to know. And so he ironed his stepsister's clothes right after washing the dishes earning him muscle strains in his hands making them go numb. "Stupid Tsukino… Stupid Baking Contest… Why can't they just hire a maid or something since they're already oh-so rich?" came Kazuma's rant as he went upstairs.

He literally fell onto his bed, which wasn't a very good idea since its mattress is really almost as hard as a stone… "Great now my back hurts as well… Just my luck… Anything else that might make my day worse out there?" he called out to no one in particular but was shocked when he heard someone speak.

"Now, now dear… Don't think like that…" cooed a sort of feminine voice from nowhere.

Kazuma immediately sat up and looked around the room, nothing. He stood up and walked around, checking to see if a person was hiding somewhere, but still he didn't find anyone. He then decided to look out the window, but still he had no luck. He sat back at the edge of his bed and continued to ponder about the mysterious voice. It was then that called out albeit loudly, although a bit scared if someone would actually reply, "Who's there?"

When no answer came, Kazuma gave a sigh of relief but then he stopped as a sort of fog made up of pink shimmering powder began to form and rise up in the middle of the dark attic. His eyes widened in shock as the smoke began to take shape and finally disappeared leaving a figure of a man of about thirty years old or so. The man had a fair complexion and was a rather muscular guy. Kazuma backed away as the man came nearer to him.

"What are you? And what are you doing here?" asked Kazuma as he backed away from the man that appeared to be wearing a pink leotard with the face of a cute chibi-fied panda imprinted on the chest part of it with a silver tutu to match the silver butterfly wings attached on the man's back.

"Me?" the tall man pointed to himself with one finger. "You don't know me? My dear boy, are you alright?" the man was clearly upset at Kazuma for not knowing who he was although it sounded to Kazuma more as if the man was over-acting a bit as the man used a girly-tone, plus he can't help but stare the man's rather _unusual_ attire…

Kazuma just shook his head and asked, "Who are you anyway, Occhan? And what are you doing here?"

The man tsk-ed at him and stood back, the man the placed his hands on his hips and pouted a bit. "You really don't know me, do you?" the man asked in a hurt tone but Kazuma just shook his head truthfully. The man sighed; "Oh well, better introduce myself then…" the man said in a suddenly lighter tone and he then turned around before he disappeared.

Kazuma was surprised and moved closer to the edge of the bed blinking and looking for the man who had suddenly vanished into thin air. However as he was about to step on the floor when a loud BOOM! echoed in the whole room making him jump back onto the bed.

A puff of pink smoke was emitted from nowhere and the man re-appeared, now with a happier face, his eyes gleaming with joy and his smile almost blinding. "Hello there!" he greeted loudly as he took Kazuma's hand and shook it. He then let go of Kazuma's hand, and stood up straight and used his hand to gesture to himself, "I am Tsuyoshi Mokoyama and I…" A swirl of silver glitters surrounded Mokoyama from his feet upwards, he then threw his arms out and the glitters dispersed in the air and fell down like rain as he continued, "… I am your Fairy Godmother!!!" he announced happily.

Kazuma just stared, his left eye twitching, 'Fairy God-what?!' He shook away the thoughts in his head and asked tilting his head lightly, "Fairy Godmother? Do I really have one? And are you even sure that I am your sort of godchild or something? And can you please explain why do you call yourself a 'Fairy Godmother' when it's really obvious that you're a guy?"

Mokoyama just crossed his hands over his chest and pouted while looking away, muttering something along the lines of "…Unappreciative brat… Doubting me about being his Godmother…"

Kazuma heard it and immediately said sorry, "Oh, I'm so sorry I didn't know that you were a bit sensitive about those stuff… I'm really sorry; I guess that it's just because of all the stress that's coming over from all the work… I'm really sorry, Mokoyama-occhan…"

Mokoyama turned to him with a lighter expression on his face, "Aw, okay then, I'll forgive you… But let's agree on one thing…" his expression suddenly changed into a serious and even sort of scary look "Don't you ever doubt about calling me your Fairy Godmother again and just call me Moko-chan, so that we won't have any problem with it anymore, okay?"

Kazuma nodded in agreement his eyes wide and his lips shut tight not wanting to have any more trouble.

"Good." Mokoyama said with a smile. "Well then let's get started…"

"Um, excuse me, but 'get stared' on what?" Kazuma asked, not having any clue on what his 'Fairy God-Moko' was talking about.

"My dear, with your dilemmas of course." Mokoyama said matter-of-factly. "First of all, you desperately _need_ new clothes, I mean just look at your outfit… Now, let's see…" and with a tap of his wand (which was silver with pink ribbons and a chibi-fied koala face at its tip) a huge closet appeared on a corner of the room. "Go on take a look…" Mokoyama insisted.

Kazuma cautiously moved from his safe spot on the bed and towards the closet. He held his breath as he grasped its handle and opened it. He was amazed to see tons of fresh clean and new clothes, all piled up or hanged properly. "Whoa…"

"You like it? Why don't you try some on…"

Kazuma nodded and began to search carefully through the clothes not wanting to crease or soil any of it. He finally found a plain azure blue shirt and some dark brown knee-long slacks, he was about to change into them when he remembered that his Fairy God-Moko was still there, he turned to him and said, "Um, is it okay if you go out for a little while? I sort of need to change…"

"Oh that's just rubbish, here…" Mokoyama said as he tapped his wand on top of the brunet's head and within a puff of the usual pink smoke Kazuma had changed into the clothes that he picked, his old clothes had vanished completely.

"Nice one… Thanks…" Kazuma said looking at himself at the mirror in the closet.

"Now, about that Prince…" Mokoyama began

Kazuma instantly turned around his cheek flushing, even though he didn't know why, "Excuse me…?"

Mokoyama looked surprised at first but when he saw the light flush in his godchild's cheeks his expression immediately changed to mischievousness. "Oh you know… The Prince of the Kingdom… The guy in the leaflets that were scattered all over town… The guy you met yesterday… The one who kis-"

"Okay! I get it already… But what about him?" Kazuma asked not really wanting to get to the topic and already expecting not to get a normal reply…

"Oh, nothing…" Mokoyama said in an innocent voice that didn't fool anyone… "Just that-"

However, he wasn't able to continue as Kazuma's stepmother suddenly called or rather shouted at the teen telling him to 'go down this instant!!!'

Kazuma looked at his companion and shrugged. "Gomen, Moko-chan… Yukino-sama is calling me again… I guess you'll have to leave for now…"

Mokoyama pouted at not being able to continue and then disappeared in a puff of smoke. Kazuma then went down to the living room where he assumed his stepmother (Yukino) was, dreading whatever she was going to command him to do…

Kazuma was stiff and sore all over when he retired for that night, his stepmother had asked him to polish all, emphasis on **all**, of Tsukino's shoes for his stepsister to use during the Baking Competition thing… All of it… All of the 204 pairs… And so in short his back ached, his hands were strained and he was already dead-tired. He immediately fell asleep the moment his head hit his pillow…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Next morning…_

"KAZUMA!!!" was the yell that woke up the young brunet. Kazuma jolted awake as the booming shout pierced his ears. He rubbed his eyes in an effort to wake himself up and also to remove any signs of sleep; he then looked around him. He was still wearing his clothes from last night; bright rays of sunlight were pouring through the window a sign that it was already mid-morning… He finally went downstairs after changing his clothes.

The first thing he noticed was that Tsukino and Yukino were dressed rather elegantly, wearing gowns of high quality that was already obvious with just the way they looked, and by the way that their luggage were already prepared, to Kazuma what they wanted him to do. And so, without even waiting for any order he carried their baggage and mounted them behind the carriage, which was waiting outside the house. Tsukino instantly went inside the carriage and was obviously excited to go to the palace.

Yukino, however, stopped before she entered the carriage; she turned to face Kazuma and told him, "We're going to be away for three days or more, boy. And when we return I want to see this house clean and organized without even one piece of furniture out of place, understood?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Was Kazuma's automatic reply.

"Good." Yukino said before she herself went into the carriage, locked the door and ordered the coachman to take them to the Royal Palace.

Kazuma watched the carriage as it went further and further away from him. He sighed, "I wish I was able to go with them, even for just a minute, just to see what the Palace looks like… I've always wondered about it… It must be really huge and luxurious seeing as the king lives there… And also…" A mental image of the Prince appeared in his mind. He quickly shook his head of such thoughts and went back inside the house… Nothing much to do now…

However, when he went inside he was instantly greeted with a deafening "KAZUMA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" making him lose balance due to its impact.

After he had already gotten up from the floor he looked straight into his 'Fairy Godmother's' beaming face. "Ohayou, Moko-chan… What could you be doing here at a time like this…?"

"Why, aren't you happy to see me?" Mokoyama asked batting his eyelashes.

"Uh… It's not that… It's just that-"

"Well, anyway, I came to see you since we haven't really finished our discussion last night now, did we?" Mokoyama said crossing his arms over his chest.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Kazuma asked thinking very hard what his Godmother could be talking about.

"Oh you know… His Royal Highness, the Prince, who else? And I was just about to get to the good part of it too, if it wasn't for that hag you call as your stepmother…" Mokoyama stated. "But now that she's gone, along with that brat of hers, I'll be able to tell it to you now… Isn't that great?"

Kazuma didn't know what to reply, "Uh… yeah…?"

"Oh, I'm so glad that you think so too!!! Anyway, what do you think of… this!" Mokoyama asked suddenly holding a small golden metal tube between his thumb and pointing finger which appeared from out of nowhere.

"Moko-chan…? What in the world is that?" Kazuma asked peering at the unusual object.

"Don't tell me that you don't know what this is Kazuma…" Mokoyama said waving the object in front of Kazuma's face but Kazuma just shook his head. "Oh well, better show it to you then…" Mokoyama took off what seemed to be a cover and then turned the bottom part and slowly a cherry red colored stick rose from the tube. Kazuma examined it a little more closely, slowly getting the feeling that he'd already seen it from somewhere before…

"Do you recognize it now, Kazuma?" Mokoyama asked with a smile on his face.

"Hmm…" Kazuma continued to think… He sighed as he finally gave up, "Gomen, Moko-chan, but I don't really know, but it does seem sort of familiar to me…"

"Oh well… Better familiarize you with it then… This, Kazuma, is a lipstick." Mokoyama said matter-of-factly.

"Eh?" Kazuma just gave him a blank look.

"It's a cosmetic used by women to add color to their lips…" Mokoyama continued, seeing that Kazuma was albeit slow on catching up…

"Okay… But why are you showing it to me, Moko-chan?" Kazuma asked already having bad vibes about the lipstick held by his Godmother.

"I'm glad you asked, Kazuma…" Mokoyama said his tone having a hint of mischief to it. "You see… I really want my beloved Godchild to be happy, so I'm going to send you to that Baking Competition to finally be with your one true love…"

"One true love? What does that mean? And there is no way that I'm joining that competition… Besides it's only for girls…" Kazuma replied.

"Well, that's what the lipstick is for, you dummy! You see _this_ is no ordinary lipstick… It's a magical lipstick that would turn you into a girl and then you'd be able to join that competition and win the heart of the Prince, isn't it simply fabulous?" Mokoyama exclaimed.

"Wha- I never said that I wanted to join that contest or to even 'win the heart of the Prince'? I don't even remember saying anything about taking part in that competition." Kazuma said indignantly. "And besides, I doubt that he'll even remember me…"

"Of course he will… And don't lie to me about not wanting to join the competition, as far as I know you've wanted to join it since the first time that you saw the leaflet… And what's more, you really love him don't you…? The Prince, I mean… He's important to you, isn't he?" came the suddenly sincere response of Mokoyama as he placed his hand on Kazuma's shoulder.

Kazuma only looked away from him. "But, what if he doesn't like me…? I mean, we only got to know each other in one day… Furthermore, he's the Prince… and I'm just… me… a nobody…"

"Well, what _do_ we know? Who knows? Maybe… But you really won't know unless you try…" Mokoyama said comfortingly. "… So shall we give it a try…?"

Kazuma still looked unsure and he seemed to ponder about it for a minute before he answered, "Okay then, I'll give it a try and besides just because I joined it doesn't mean that there's something in store for me there… I'll join it just for fun, what do you think, Moko-chan?"

"That'll be great so you'll try on the lipstick now to see if it works…?" Mokoyama said cheerfully.

Having reminded of the lipstick made Kazuma want to take back his answer but he decided to ask something first, "Ano… Moko-chan… You see, I'm not really accustomed in using that and besides it's for girls… So is it okay if I ask if you have some sort of alternative for that? I'm not really fond of putting cosmetics on my face…" he asked meekly.

"Hmm…" Mokoyama went into deep thinking as he considered Kazuma's request. "Well, I _do_ have other stuff… If you don't like to use the lipstick then how about this?" he asked snapping his hands and immediately some sort of clothing (also more commonly known as a bra) appeared out of thin air, he then presented it to Kazuma who immediately turned beet red and said 'NO!' Mokoyama pouted but dissipated it at once.

Mokoyama continued to think and another idea struck him, he produced something from behind him, which was wrapped up in paper, he then gave it to Kazuma who looked at it suspiciously. He cautiously removed the paper without opening much of the parcel, inside was a rather narrow strip of a fabric that he guessed to be leather he decided that it seemed harmless enough and took it out of the wrappings, it was then that he saw it's true colors. Kazuma's jaw dropped as he continued to stare at the piece of cloth in his hands, he then threw it to Mokoyama who just flicked it away with his wand. "So, I'm guessing that you didn't like the thong, Kazuma?"

"Like it? How would you expect _me_ to like it? What in the seven hells were you expecting me to do with it? Wear it? I do not wear those kind of things, Moko-chan!!!" Kazuma exasperated.

"It was just a thong…" Mokoyama said looking innocently at Kazuma whose expression showed that he didn't believe his shown innocence. "Fine then, how about this?" he asked as he got a ring from his pocket, "It surely isn't in any way girly…"

"But, Moko-chan… How will I be able to knead the dough if I have a ring on my finger? In order for me to knead it properly, I'll have to take off the ring and well, you know what'll happen…"

"Hmm, point… I'm really running out of ideas you know… What, what, what?" Mokoyama kept on contemplating and so did Kazuma as he tried to help his Godmother, he didn't mean to be so picky but the things that his 'godmother' showed him were really out of the question... "Well then, this one perhaps? It's the last one I've got, Kazuma…"

Kazuma looked at the object that his 'Godmother' was referring to which was a pink-colored headband. 'In comparison to those other four, I guess this one is pretty okay with me…' he thought. "Okay then, Moko-chan, I'll take the headband…"

"Finally!" Mokoyama exclaimed as he threw his hands upwards as though in relief, "Now would you mind trying it on? Just to see if it works?"

"O-Okay…" came Kazuma's uncertain reply. He didn't really know what could probably happen to him, but he trusted his godmother and so he decided to risk it. He took the hair band from his enthusiastic godmother and placed it on his hair. Nothing seemed to be happening at first but after a few seconds he felt an unusual warmth spread through out his body, his vision was obscured for a bit by lightly colored clouds but after the clouds disappeared, so did the warmth and he felt normal again. Kazuma blinked, was that it? He didn't really feel any different… He turned to his godmother and asked, "Well?"

An uncommon soft smile was on his godmother's lips that he didn't really know what it meant. "Moko-chan…? What happened…? Is there something wrong with me…?" Kazuma asked hesitantly.

Mokoyama continued to smile at the brunet before tapping his wand in mid-air and making a full-body mirror appear beside him, "Why don't _you_ take a look…?" he invited moving away from the mirror as to make some space for Kazuma.

Kazuma tentatively approached the mirror, having a slight fear of what he might see… He positioned himself in front of the mirror, still looking down as he prepared himself of what he would be seeing. He took a deep breath and counted to ten before finally facing the mirror and looking at himself…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodLust**: OMG! I'm sorry that I took such a long time to update… I hope that you guys aren't angry with me, or anything… I finally finished this chapter and I'm really sorry for the cliffhanger… The next chapter would take about sometime before I update it… I'm really, really sorry… I'm such a lazy git and I desperately need someone to kill me…

**TBC…**


	6. New Beginnings

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
****Chapter Six: New Beginnings **

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Kazuma could only stare at his reflection on the mirror… He… He really turned into a girl!!! The brunet gawked at himself and at his newly acquired feminine characteristics.

His brown hair was now at just about off his shoulder's length and it didn't stick up at the back any more. His eyes were slightly narrowed and looked more feminine but his caramel orbs were the same was always. In short, he concluded to himself, he had somehow gained the physical characteristics of a girl… 'So, if my conclusion was right then…' Kazuma thought to himself as he looked down at (what used to be) his chest and could only raise an eyebrow at what he saw… He was about to scream ungodly things but he just thought to himself that since _those_ were indeed parts of a woman's physique he'll just have to deal with them; besides it isn't as if they were _that_ big... "So… do I look okay, Moko-chan…?" he asked, turning towards his godmother; a little bit surprised that even his voice was feminine.

"Okay? Kazuma, my dear, you don't look 'okay', you look fabulous!!!" remarked Mokoyama as he pulled Kazuma into a suffocating hug. Once he finally let go of the brunet, he stated "Now, Kazuma, here's the suitcase that you're going to be bringing with you to the castle for your clothes…"

"Okay- wait… Moko-chan, what clothes am I going to bring?" Kazuma asked as he noticed that his previous clothes had also changed into a girl's clothes as well, "I mean, I can't possibly bring both a girl's _and _a boy's clothes into such a small suitcase like that…"

"Oh, but you _don't_ have to bring any clothes…" Mokoyama explained as he opened the suitcase revealing it empty at first but when he closed it and opened it again there were suddenly a new pair of fresh clothes neatly stacked inside the suitcase. "You remember the magical closet from last night, don't you?" Kazuma nodded. "Well, this little suitcase is sort of a 'mini-version' of it… You understand that right? And besides, what ever you wear when you're a guy is automatically changed into feminine clothes once you put the hair band on… and it is also returned to normal once you take off the hair band… Pretty convenient, huh? Just remember that you need to focus on what type of clothing that you'd like to wear before opening this suitcase…"

"Mm-hm…" Kazuma nodded in agreement as he looked at his new self in front of the mirror, turning around as to see his back. The rim of the dress that he was now wearing rested at his knees; the dress was of a fuchsia color and the skirt part was a bit loose so that it swished with his every move…

"Kazuma… Kazuma…?" Mokoyama called his godchild's attention, "I think that you should stop dancing around for now… You'll be able to dance all you want once you marry the Prince…"

"Hey!" Kazuma said in an affronted tone as he blushed bright red.

"Now that I've got your attention, why don't' you be a good little girl and take this suitcase, go outside, get into the waiting carriage and go to Palace…" Mokoyama stated kindly although with an astute tone.

"Oh right, I forgot…" Kazuma said as a serious look took on his face but suddenly he looked uncertain once again. "Ne, Moko-chan… Should I really do this? I mean…"

"Now, now, what's with that attitude? Kazuma, it's no use trying to back out now… Everything's already started… and besides, by just the way that you had been acting oh-so happy earlier. I can tell that you're really excited about this, so just go… Don't worry about it…" Mokoyama assured.

"O-Okay then…" Kazuma replied a little bit more confident. "Ne, Moko-chan, would you be going with me to the Palace?"

"Oh I'd really love to, my dear… but, you see, not only the godchild can see his godparent…" Mokoyama replied. "I'm also sort of visible to other people as well…"

"Oh." Kazuma said quietly, looking downwards.

"But don't worry, Kazuma, even though you can't see me… I'll always be there guarding you, okay?" Mokoyama stated in an effort to console the depressed brunet.

"Okay." Kazuma replied ignited by a small flame of confidence that was still burning within him. Kazuma and Mokoyama both headed out of the front doors, Kazuma was already about to ride the carriage when he suddenly remembered one important thing. He quickly turned around and went back to his godmother. "Moko-chan, I just realized, that if I go to the competition then no one would be left to take care of the house. And if that's so, then Yukino-sama and Tsukino-sama will probably beat me up again…" Kazuma asked with fear in his voice.

"Don't worry about it Kazuma… I've got everything under control…" Mokoyama stated confidently, "So anyway, are you all prepared? Don't you need anything else?"

"I'm all set to go, Moko-chan!" was Kazuma's response as he got into the waiting stagecoach.

"Well then, go! And remember, avoid being noticed by anyone because if they realize that it's you then the magic won't work anymore no matter what, got it?" Mokoyama called.

"Okay, I'll do my best…" Kazuma shouted back as the carriage had started to move and was on its way to the palace.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_At the Royal Palace…_

Kazuma was awed at the sight of the Palace; he had never imagined it to be that huge. The brunet got off the carriage and the wagon drove away. He saw so many beautiful ladies all lining up, he wondered what it was for so he decided to ask a blonde girl passing by, "Excuse me, Miss, but why is everyone falling in line?"

"Oh, well, it's because the competitors for the competition needs to have their name registered as well as their belongings checked before being allowed to enter that Palace, it's just a safety precaution really…" the blonde girl as she brushed her curly flaxen hair off her shoulder.

"Oh. Are you, by any chance joining in the competition as well?" Kazuma asked curiously.

"Of course! I wouldn't dare pass up an opportunity like this… This is a once in a lifetime thing… I simply can't miss this…" the girl replied enthusiastically. "The winner would get to be the Prince's bride! Oh, I'm so excited!!!"

"Really? Well, I'm joining in too…" Kazuma stated rather shyly.

"Wow, that is so awesome…. I'm Oosaki Mio, by the way, but you can just call me Mio-chan; and you are…?" Momoko inquired.

"Me? I… um, I-I'm…" Kazuma fumbled for anything to say, " Um, I'm… My name is, um, A-Azu-z-s-sa K-Kazu-Kazuki…?"

"Azusa Kazuki, eh? Well, nice to meet you… But really you didn't have to be so shy when telling me your name…" Mio stated with a light smile; Kazuma gave a sheepish smile in return. "But, don't you have a parent with you or something? Did you go by yourself? If so then we're the same… Well, anyway, let's join the queue already!" Mio insisted as she pulled her new friend along and Kazuma had no choice but to follow.

While they were waiting in the line, Mio continued to chat with 'Kazuki', talking about practically anything… but mostly about the Prince. She even noted how Kazuki would instantly redden slightly at even the mention of the said royalty. After having registered, Kazuma and Mio were separated since their rooms (those that the palace had provided especially for the competitors) were far from each other's, so they said their goodbyes and went off in search of their own rooms. Thankfully, Kazuma was able to ask around and the people there were really accommodating and so he was able to find his room, which was on the third level of the kingdom. Kazuma curiously went into his room and found it very exquisitely decorated and really spacious. There was a double bed inside with a side table alongside it. There was also a rather large wardrobe beside an equally large mirror. Kazuma put down his suitcase on his bed as he went to check a door with curtains; he slowly pushed away the curtains and opened the door. Sunlight suddenly shone into the room and Kazuma found himself in a balcony, feeling quite excited, he went to it's brim and took a peek below before immediately pulling himself back onto the terrace. It was just then that he noticed the scene from the veranda; there was a great lush garden down below with flowers of every size, shape and color in full bloom, he also noticed a labyrinth in the middle of the huge garden with it's walls made of hedges.

"Hmm, it's really beautiful, isn't it?" came a male voice from behind him.

Kazuma instantly turned around and clasped his mouth with his hands, his eyes widening in shock. "Wh-What are you doing here…?" he stuttered, still surprised at the sudden appearance of the person before him.

"Me?" the man replied, "Well, I was just walking around and found your door open so I went in… Sorry for startling you…"

"B-But… Why didn't you even knock or anything… I almost had a heart attack back there, sir…" Kazuma stated as he slowly started to calm down.

"I'm dreadfully sorry for that, miss…" the man replied with a bow, "Let me introduce myself first, I'm Leol Pierrot Bolneze, an advisor to the King and Prince of the Kingdom…"

"Y-You're an a-advisor to the Price?" Kazuma faltered in his words, "…But, sir, if you're an advisor then shouldn't you be helping out or something? I mean, isn't there anything that you're supposed to do? It's not like I don't appreciate your presence, sir, but I'm just a bit confused at how relaxed you are at a time like this…"

"Oh don't worry, everything's already fine… Kuroyanagi had already arranged everything so we're just sort of unwinding for a bit after all the work that we've done…" Leol explained as he smiled reassuringly and joined the brunette by the edging of the veranda and gazed at the luxuriant garden below. "Really, the Royal horticulturist has done a great job on the flower garden…" he commented.

"Well, I don't really know much about agriculture but I think that its safe to say that whoever cultivated this is a great expert and artist… Everything's just so beautiful…" Kazuma remarked causing the lilac haired man to look at him. "But, I believe I haven't introduced myself, yet, sir… I'm Azusa Kazuki, by the way, nice to meet you…" Kazuma said in a friendly tone, choosing to use the name that Mio assumed to be his.

"Really? I see we share the same thoughts, Kazuki… Oh well…" Leol suddenly stretched his arms before turning away from Kazuma, confusing the brunet. "It was nice talking to you, but I think that I've had enough rest… I'll go back to the Prince now…" he looked back at Kazuma and whispered, "…don't mention this to anyone, but I think that the Prince isn't ready to have a wife yet, heck, I don't think he even _wants_ to have a wife… But Kuro-yan is being himself again and is pressuring the poor kid… So I've gotta go now, ciao!" The adviser then went out and closed the door behind him, leaving the brunette alone but Kazuma hadn't even blinked before he opened the door once again and said, "Oh, and by the way, miss, all of the guests are requested to be at the Grand Dining Hall at 12 o'clock sharp to have lunch with the Royal Prince… See you there!" before he left once again.

Kazuma sighed and lay down at the bed for a while, it was really soft and it soothed his tension. He checked the wall clock, which hung just above the bed, and it read 11:43 a.m. 'Well that meeting was really unexpected… Anyway I'd better get down there lest I want to be late or something…' he thought to himself as he pocketed the key to his room and locked the door safely before heading down the flight of stairs at the end of the hall.

Luckily, he found Mio at the foot of the stairs with some other girls and joined her and her new friends and together they went into the Grand Dining Hall and sat together, side by side, in one of the long tables. They continued to talk and Mio introduced 'Kazuki' to her other friends as more and more people filled the room. After a while they heard the ring of a bell and hushed up as a dark haired man stood at the center of a platform with another long table behind him where important people, such as the advisors, sat. The man cleared his throat before he began to speak, "Good afternoon to everyone present today. You may as well know that tomorrow would be the start of the Baking Competition that will be held in order to determine whom the Prince would marry. But before that, I would like to announce that later on in the evening, an opening ceremony will be held and all the participants are encouraged to attend since the rules and regulations for the competition will be announced at the ceremony, and that is all. For now, I am pleased to introduce to everyone, the Crown Prince of the Kingdom, Prince Kanmuri Shigeru!" the man then went to his seat as the table and soon after, the Prince entered the room, walking through the center isle towards the table on platform and sat on the centermost and highest chair. He had a smile on his face as he waved lightly to everyone in the room although deep inside he would rather have stayed locked up in his room.

Kazuma couldn't stop staring, he simply can't believe that he was able to see the Prince again; he felt his spirit soar high. But he knew that he wasn't the only one as almost all of the ladies present swooned at the sight of the Prince, some even shrieked in excitement and most of them stood from their seats to even catch a glimpse of the said royalty.

A flaxen-haired man then stood up and stated, "I would like to request everyone to keep quiet and take their seats as the dishes are to be served." And so everyone did what he had asked and soon after, about hundreds of maids and waiters came into the room each bringing in a tray, placing them on the table and removing the cover. As the dishes were being served Shigeru took the opportunity to look around, he didn't really know what he was looking for but he just _felt_ like should; and besides he was bored as hell, anyways. His purple orbs scanned the room, taking notice of everything that seemed worth taking notice of. As he was surveying the fourth table something vaguely familiar caught his eye. He noticed a rather recurring feature from one of the women in the room, the girl was chatting happily with a blonde girl beside her but it wasn't that that caught his attention; he couldn't stop thinking that he had seen the girl's face before, her brown hair also heightened his feeling of nostalgia, but when his and the girl's eyes accidentally met, he couldn't bear to look away. His purple orbs met with somewhat familiar caramel ones, and his feeling of unexplainable intimacy intensified.

Meanwhile, Kazuma's insides were already hurting from all the laughing that he was doing, Mio's friend sure could make them laugh. However his range of vision suddenly changed and his eyes drifted away from the girls and settled on the table at the front, which was where the high-ranking persons sat; but he didn't expect to be looking directly into the eyes of the Prince himself. His laughter died down and he felt himself go numb; everything else seemed to have disappeared from his sight and it was only him and the Prince there.

Kazuma couldn't move, it was just simple eye contact but it felt so much more to him but then again, how _couldn't_ it feel more than that to him, he went all the way here just to see the Royalty. He knew that it was absurd but he couldn't simply shake off the feeling that he got whenever the Prince was there. 'What is happening to me?' Kazuma questioned himself. The look that Shigeru had in his eyes was searching and also, there was a sort of longing. It was as if he was looking for something that was deep inside Kazuma's eyes, this caused the brunet to worry a bit; 'What if he recognizes me? What should I do? Think, Kazuma, THINK!!!!' he mentally screamed at himself. However, no matter how much he tried no answer came and a sort of fear came to him. He continued to stare back at those alluring eyes that were beginning to drive him crazy; he desperately wanted to look away but to no avail.

Shigeru was able to somehow notice this change as his eyes softened towards the brunette, he still didn't find what he had been searching for but there was just too much similarity between the girl and the brunet that he had met before that he couldn't stop thinking about it.

'But then again', his reason spoke to him, 'what proof do you have of this?? Sure they look alike but that doesn't mean that they're related or anything…' 'But still… I… Oh I don't now… nothing seems to make sense right now… All I can think of is the brunet that I had met and now I think I'm already seeing things, but when that girl looked at me, I felt differently… it was just so… familiar… just like the time when I was with the brunet…' Shigeru massaged his temples as to drive away the long train of thoughts that was passing by him. He took one last look at the girl only to find her somehow awkwardly talking to her seatmates, she blushing lightly and it looked like the other girls were teasing her; the Prince couldn't help but smile lightly at the sight… He had somehow gained fondness for the girl without going through much effort… 'Oh well…' was Shigeru's last thought to himself before he began to eat the food that was served in front of him, all his problems could probably be just from his hunger and stress.

When the other girls had finished with their playful teasing, Kazuma chanced another glance at the Prince in which he quickly looked away afterwards; he seriously didn't want to get caught in another staring contest with the Prince but at the same time, his spirits seemed to have soared when his and the Prince's eyes met earlier. Kazuma sighed inwardly, the girls had noticed that he wasn't eating and so they decided to call his attention but, apparently, he wasn't replying and was in a sort of 'trance', according to one of the girls. So they followed where he was looking at and when they saw that he was staring at the Prince, they started giggling like crazy and that drove his attention away from the Prince and was faced with the girls' bantering. Kazuma smiled to himself, seeing the Prince was already enough for him, but staring was another matter.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The rest of the afternoon passed without much excitement and before the girls knew it, they were already saying goodbyes and arranging to meet once again in the Grand foyer. Kazuma leisurely ascended the steps of the palace as he went to his room. He securely locked that door, not really wanting to have anymore unexpected visits. He looked at himself at the mirror, observing his female form, before he took off the headband and was back in his usual male form. He ran his hand through his short brown hair as he tried to lessen the strain that he felt. The day had definitely been stressful, but he had never had so much people to talk and have fun with before… He then headed towards the bed that was just beside the mirror; he then gently laid himself down reaching for a nearby pillow and laying his head on it. He had planned with the other girls that they should all meet at around seven, since the ball was announced to be starting at seven-thirty, and it was still four-thirty so he decided to have a little rest before he got into doing other stuff again.

After his short nap of about twenty to thirty minutes, Kazuma got up from his bed and picked up his headband from the bedside table where he had previously placed it. He closely examined it, it looked normal enough to him, so he couldn't really pinpoint what made it magical or anything… so he just shrugged it off and went to where he last placed the magical suitcase that his Godmother gave him. 'Really,' he thought to himself as he knelt down beside the suitcase, 'everything that I have with me seems to be all magical or something… Oh well… anyway, what am I going to do? They announced that there's going to be an opening ball tonight and, as far as I know, in an opening ball, everyone's supposed to be wearing formal clothes and gowns and stuff… is that supposed to mean that I'm 'required' to wear –gulp- a gown???' Kazuma paused for a while as he imagined himself wearing a ball gown causing him to gag his mouth with his hand as to avoid puking on the spot. 'Okay so that wasn't a _really_ nice image to see…' he told himself as he permanently erased the picture from his mind.

He then picked up the suitcase from the ground and brought it with him to the edge of the bed where he sat. His hands were placed on the two locks on either side of the handle of the rectangular suitcase. He focused his thoughts on a formal wear (for a guy, of course) and ha simultaneously opened the suitcase. When he looked inside there was already a crisp new pair of clothes, it was a long-sleeved plain white shirt and a pair of black trousers. "Well, this should be okay…" Kazuma decided with himself as he neatly spread the clothes on his bed as though to look at how the color combination looks. "So, now that this problem is fixed, what else should I do?" Kazuma paced his room and he eventually walked into the balcony, savoring the fresh air, the cool breeze as well as the beautiful scenery below. "It's still too early for the ball…so maybe it will be alright if I just sight-see the palace for a while… or I could just sit in the garden and view the flowers… I think I'll do just that, yeah…" So he got his headband and put it on, and he was instantly turned into a girl once again. He took his keys and pocketed them once again, before he went out of the room and locked the door.

However he hadn't even taken more than 5 steps when he accidentally bumped into another person, causing him to back away a few feet, "Sumimasen (Excuse me)," was his automatic statement.

"Well you'd better be… Do you have any idea at how much this dress is worth?" came a familiar vain voice.

Kazuma looked at the girl and sure enough, his guess was right and it was Tsukino, it seemed like she had just got out from her room seeing as she was still holding the door open. But Tsukino suddenly had a scrutinizing look on her face, she was looking intently at the girl as she spoke, mostly to herself, "I think I've seen you before…"

Kazuma's instincts perked up and he instantly excused himself from his stepsister before she could even say anything. In his hurry, he didn't see nor bother to find out where he was heading and when he finally stopped to catch his breath, he looked around and found himself in a totally unfamiliar place in the castle. He turned around in an effort to somehow find his way back but to no avail, there were tons of passageways and he didn't know which one to take, and there was also the risk of getting more lost. So he just sat down on the cold stone floor as though hoping that someone would pass by in the empty and deserted corridor. There were also no windows in the said corridor and only torchlights lit up the place. Kazuma was already beginning to get scared, as each second that passed seems like a whole minute to him.

Suddenly he heard the soft sound of footsteps coming his way even though they sounded distant, they seemed cautious as first but as the footsteps came near they were clearer and the pace became faster as if the person had suddenly broke into a run. Kazuma gulped as he prudently peeked through the corner but when he looked, a figure wearing a hood was running directly in his direction and before he knew it he had crashed in with somebody for the second time that day but this time, there was much more impact seeing that the other person was running causing the two of them to fall down on the floor. Kazuma felt his back hit the cold hard floor at the same time he felt a weight fall on top of his body.

"Ow…" Kazuma muttered to himself as he opened his eyes and used his elbow to prop himself up from the floor. But when he saw who it was that had collided with him, he suddenly felt all his energy drain from him. His eyes met the same purple irises as before. And the dreaded staring contest had resumed once again.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigeru was running as fast as his feet could carry him, his unnoticed escape plan had just failed when two patrolling guards had recognized him and since they abide by the palace rules, they stated that he mustn't stray away from his room and therefore he had no other option but to run. He had already outrun the guards and he was near his escape route when he had suddenly collided into something, being reminded of which, his eyes quickly fluttered open as to see what had happened. However he could only stare at what he saw, none of them spoke until Shigeru heard the sounds of incoming footsteps that he instantly got up and helped the girl to stand up as well. "Hurry, let's go, I'll explain everything later." He said to the really confused brunette as he took her hand and led her towards a hidden passageway in the walls.

Everything was pitch dark inside but Kazuma had no choice but to follow. "Keep quiet" he heard Shigeru whisper in the dark next to him. So both of them stayed still not daring to make any noise as they listened to what was happening at the other side of the wall. The sound of about 5 to 6 pairs of feet could be heard running towards their direction but they suddenly stopped. "It's a dead-end here. Search the other passages for his Royal Highness." They heard one of the men call out followed by a series of retreating footsteps. They waited until the footsteps were completely inaudible before they breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Miss, I'm sorry for dragging you into this…" Shigeru spoke in the dark, not really sure if he was even facing in the right direction.

"Don't worry, Your Highness, I'm okay…" Kazuma stated nervously, he felt really jittery right now. "And, although it might not be in my place to say this, but why were you running away from them, Your Highness?"

Shigeru replied, "No, I don't mind you asking that question… actually, I'm not allowed to go out of the palace, you see…"

'_If you're not allowed then how come I've met you outside the palace before?_' Kazuma thought to himself.

"But the other day, my Advisor, Sylvian, sympathized with me and therefore he showed me a way to get out of the palace… So I've decided to use this passageway in order to get out of the palace once again," Shigeru finished.

"But why would you want to get out of the palace?"

"It gets pretty boring in here when you live here starting from the date of your birth up to the day that you die… And besides, I haven't really been in town before the other day, so I want to go see it again… and besides I need to look for something…" Shigeru said the last part more to himself than to his companion.

"Um, what were you saying just now, Your Highness?" Kazuma asked quite confused if he had really heard the last part correctly.

"Um, what I meant was: if you'd-um- like to… to tour the town with me…? Yeah… that was what I was saying…" Shigeru stated happily, trying to hide his worry.

"Is that alright with you, Your highness? I mean, I don't want to be a bother to you or anything…" Kazuma said sheepishly.

"Oh nonsense… Come with me…" was Shigeru's words as he gently pulled the girl's hand which was still enclosed in his as though inviting the brunette.

"But isn't there supposed to be a ceremony at the palace later on?" Kazuma tried to excuse.

"Well then, we should just get back to the palace before the time… Let's go," Shigeru insisted as he took a step forward, lightly tugging the brunette's hand.

"Um, I-I don't really know… but… oh, alright…" Kazuma gave in as Shigeru tightened his grip on his hand causing him to blush, he let Shigeru lead the way since the Prince obviously knew which way to go even without any lights. Eventually they went through an opening from which rays of yellowish-orange light seem to pass through, a sign that it was nearing sunset…

When they came out, they were in a field where the same cool breeze was blowing. Kazuma looked at the person beside him, happiness could be found on his features causing the brunet to smile. Shigeru then turned to the girl beside him, "By the way, what's your name? Coz I'm pretty sure that you already very well now who I am, so I want to know a little more info on you…"

"Um, me? Well… my name is, um… Azusa Kazuki…" Kazuma stated meekly, feeling guilty at lying to the Prince.

"Nice to meet you then, Kazuki…" Shigeru stated with a smile on his face. "By the way, do you happen to live here in this town?" he suddenly asked, once again being reminded of the brunet through Kazuki.

"Well not really, you see, my father is a merchant and so we usually change our home every now and then…" Kazuma replied truthfully since his father was indeed a merchant when he was still living.

"Really? So both of your parents are still with you, am I right?" Shigeru asked.

"Well, yeah…" Kazuma replied feeling a pang of guilt pierce his heart, he seriously didn't like to lie, especially to Shigeru, but if he was found out then everything would become more and more complicated than it already is… But then again, he was already here with Shigeru, so if he could only explain… 'Oh, but its hopeless…' Kazuma exasperated in his inner thoughts, 'I seriously don't know what I should do….'

"Oh my, its already sunset…." Shigeru thought out loud. "Would you mind going with me to some place that I know?" he asked Kazuki.

"Um, where could that be?" Kazuma asked pretending not to know, although he already had a sort of inkling where exactly the Prince had wanted to go.

And certainly, Kazuma found himself being led by the Prince towards the hill with the lake below and a tree at the hilltop. Shigeru assisted him in going down the slope of the hill since the shoes that he was currently wearing were not really made for those walking on those kind of 'floors'. They sat at the exact same spot where they had before, only now Kazuma was a girl. Kazuma willed himself not to cry as a sort of déjà vu began to happen.

"You know, this hill is my favorite spot throughout the whole kingdom…" Shigeru said breaking the silence.

"Really? But why is that, Your Highness…" Kazuma asked.

"I've had many special memories here… with someone who's very dear to me…" Shigeru stated absent-mindedly as he continued to stare at the lake below.

Kazuma pretended to view the other side of the hill as to hide the red blush covering his cheeks, "And who might that person be, Your Highness? What made that person so special to you?" he asked trying to hide his curiosity as much as he could.

Shigeru looked questioningly at his companion who was looking at the opposite direction making it impossible for him to see her face. However, he still decided to answer the girl's questions, "Well, he's a really kind guy… he's that type that you could easily trust and can always make you feel happy when you're around him… well, at least that's how I feel…"

"So is he some kind of best friend to you or anything…?" Kazuma asked, finally facing Shigeru, the statement that the Prince had previously said touched him deeply.

"No I don't think so… I don't think that he considers me as his best friend… I mean, we had only just met for one day… so I don't really think that it's possible…" Shigeru said.

'_Oh_.' Kazuma sadly thought to himself.

"…But for me, he's the greatest person ever…" Shigeru stated causing the brunette to look at him in an inquisitive manner. "He's taught me so many things and I simply can't express my gratitude for him in words…"

"He's more than just a simple best friend to me…" Kazuma could only blink in confusion as he heard Shigeru's last sentence… even though it was really low, as though Shigeru was saying it only to himself… Shigeru was looking far away once again, glassy-eyed as though reminiscing but there was still sadness in his features and Kazuma already knew why.

"Well, you shouldn't be sad about it Your Highness…" Kazuma stated trying to cheer up the depressed Royalty. "Some people have spent their whole lives without meeting a person like that… So you could consider yourself lucky for having met that guy…. If he's so important to you, then shouldn't you cherish the memories that you have had together rather than to sulk? If he's really that kind of person as you've said, then I'm sure that he'd want you to be happy and not glum… "

Shigeru looked at him with a look that as though he was trying to comprehend what the brunette had just said. "I guess you're right… I really shouldn't be like this, he'd probably be unhappy as well if he saw me in this state… Thanks, Kazuki…" he spoke smiling at the person beside him.

"No problem…" Kazuma replied jovially, glad that he had somehow lightened up Shigeru's mood.

They had stayed after the sunset in order to have a little stargazing whilst they lay down at the grass. But soon enough they were scrambling to their feet and laughing as they remembered the opening ball, which was about to start in 45 minutes. So they hurriedly went back to the castle again and Shigeru dropped Kazuki off at her room before he went to his own, in order to prepare for the ball.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**BloodLust:** OMG! I'm soo sorry minna-san!!! I'm already taking too long to update… Gomen nasai… But you see, I was getting behind on my schoolwork and all that stuff so I hadn't been able to type much of my fics… . I hate this life… anyway, I'm so sorry again for taking too long in making this chapter… I hope that most (if not all) of the nice readers would forgive my incompetence… gomen nasai once again… the chapter title is also crappy, sorry coz I just couldn't think of anything else… Artist Block is a dangerous disease… XP


	7. At The Ball

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Seven: At the Ball**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

The Crown Prince of the kingdom, Kanmuri Shigeru… is currently sitting bored as hell on a chair behind a long table. His Advisers were all out about the room, taking care of the guests, the food, and every single thing else. His amethystine eyes slowly scanned the room… 'Still nothing…' he thought to himself as he let allowed a sigh to escape his lips and resumed staring at the Grand Ball Room once more.

The room was utterly large beyond comparison with any other room in the whole Palace… To begin with, it was accessible only through two huge mahogany doors with two palace guards stationed at either end. At the wall where the doors were located, ran a long buffet table with every kind of food imaginable. Dozens and dozens of waiters and waitresses were assembled behind the buffet table, all ready to serve anyone and everyone. Moving forward from the buffet table, hundreds of small separate tables were placed with equal spacing. Each table had four chairs surrounding it, the tables were adorned with a snow-white tablecloth and there was a small vase with a single red rose as centerpiece for each table. A couple of feet away from the tables was a completely empty space which automatically could be assumed as the dance floor since it was, in all reality, a ball no less. At the right-hand side of the dance floor was a stage where a band of musicians hung about, each preparing their own instruments for when they would be playing during the ball. Near the end of the dance floor was a small podium and behind the podium was a long table horizontally aligned to the dance floor, much like the one in the Royal Dining Hall, wherein, as usual, all the palace officials occupied its seats. It is at that table where the Royal Prince currently sat, completely opposite of the main doors. A long curtain with the royal color of deep purple was draped on the wall behind the long table, drawn apart at the center to showcase the Royal Family's coat of arms. High above in the ceiling hung around 5 to 6 crystal chandeliers, giving light to all who entered the room.

Girls in all shapes and sizes wearing gowns of different styles and colors eventually filled the whole room but the Prince's eyes were still looking for someone else… In the meantime, upon seeing that the room was at least 90 full, Kuroyanagi made his way to the podium as his fellow advisers stood behind him.

"A pleasant evening to all…" Kuroyanagi began in a crisp voice that instantly caught everyone's attention. "For now, I shall explain the rules and regulations for the Baking Competition that will take place tomorrow, therefore I request everyone to listen attentively as I will not be repeating this again."

Shigeru covered his mouth in an attempt to suppress an oncoming yawn; this was sounding unsurprisingly very much alike the speeches that Kuroyanagi had often dictated to him in regards to his future wife. 'Some things never truly change…' the Royalty thought as he prepared himself to get bored to his death, however, just as his dark-haired adviser was about to begin his speech something else caught his attention.

At the complete opposite end of the room, a flash of gold just entered through the great mahogany doors. In came a brunette who was wearing a rather plain gown in the bright shade of amber, a tube-like top held up by straps and a long flowing skirt. Hand gloves that reached up to her elbows adored the girl's arms. Meanwhile a thin strip of golden ribbon served at a simple decoration for the girl's shoulder length brown hair. A smile unknowingly made its way to the young Prince's lips as he continued to watch the brunette.

Kazuma looked around, looking for any sign of Mio or any of their other friends. Why, oh why, did he have to arrive so late? He knew he should've quickened up in showering… Just as the brunette was about to give up all hope- There! Someone was waving to him… Could it be? Oh, gods, thank you! Yes! It was Akimi, one of his new friends and beside Akimi was Mio herself and beside Mio was an empty seat. Kazuma couldn't say enough '_thank you's_' in his head. Kazuma hurried over to where his friends sat, and gave an apology to all his new friends.

"Now then, first of all the competitors are divided into two groups: a morning group which will consist of the guests staying at the left wing, and an afternoon group which will consist of those at the right wing. The morning group would have their elimination round at 7 a.m. in the morning whilst the afternoon group would have their elimination round at 2 p.m. And I will let you all know right now that I will not tolerate lateness from any of the contestants. You will be judged through a point system wherein everyone would be given ten points at the start; and lateness would automatically halve your points."

Kuroyanagi gave a meaningful look to everyone in the room before he continued, "Now for the rules and regulations; firstly, all ingredients that are used for the basics of bread making are already provided by the Palace as well as all other possible 'special ingredients'. However if you are still unsure if an ingredient that is vital to the bread the you would be making is available or not please feel free to inquire with Leol here" Leol gave a small wave of his hand to the audience "preferably not later than 12 o'clock midnight tonight. Secondly, out of each batch, only two or three would be able to the next round, meaning even if five girls get the top marks in one batch, only the best two or three of them would be selected to continue… Moving on to my third and final reminder, I as judge would have a strict criteria in judging not only the bread that had been made but also the lady herself. Meaning that physical grooming and etiquette would also be taken into consideration… For now, that will be all… Additional rules, if any, would be announced as soon as possible… For now, I would like to have my co-Adviser, Leol to take the stage…"

The raven-haired man then stepped down the podium as a lilac-haired man took his place. "Good evening! Good evening! Good evening, everyone!!" came Leol's over-enthusiastic starting words which startled half of his audience out of their seats. "Now isn't the time for us to be tense at all… oh no, no, no, no! We should all be euphoric and joyous for tonight is the opening ceremony of the Baking Competition that would determine our beloved Prince's bride-to-be!" Upon hearing the words 'Prince' and 'bride-to-be', life seemed to ebb back into the girls who began screaming their heads off despite the fact that just a few moments ago they all seemed as though they were just lifeless dolls scattered about.

"That's better!" Leol commented upon seeing the wide-scale life-filled reaction from his audience, "Now, I'm here to inform all of you of the schedule of events for tonight… Okay, so let's see now…" Leol paused for a while as he fumbled in his left hand pocket until he finally brought out a small white envelope. He opened it, fished out a lavender tinted paper, and began to read aloud, "Our first business would be dinner, naturally. Everyone is encouraged to form a single straight line at the buffet, our servers are more than happy to accommodate your every need. Right. Now then. When everyone has finished with dinner, all the ladies who are willing would each have a chance to dance with the Prince…" And for the next few seconds Leol, his fellow advisers and as well as the Prince had to completely cover their ears due to the loud fangirl screams that had erupted from the girls upon hearing the latest piece of information from the lilac-haired adviser.

When the screaming had died down, Leol cleared his throat for his last words, "Good to know everyone's excited about the ball tonight… Well then, it would be bad to keep our food waiting so… Everyone please enjoy the food!"

As the girls, and some with their chaperones, stood up from their seats and began to line up at the buffet table, a couple of selected waiters made their way to the long table where the nobles sat bringing along with them a silver tray with a cover each. The selected waiters went to each of the nobles and laid before them the trays that they had brought, removed the trays' covers before finally bowing and going back to the buffet table to be of assistance there. Shigeru just sat back in his chair, not yet bothering to take in dinner, as he watched the girls line up. He noticed that many of them sported a small tiara at the top of their heads, as well as many other kinds of jewelries; while a few others had obviously donned on too much make-up, Shigeru could see. But god darn it, he wasn't there to critique the girls, he was supposed to be looking for someone there… But the girls were just too many and the line was at the other freaking end of the room… Sigh, maybe later would be a better time to look… Besides, his dinner's aroma was wafting to his nose bringing with it a delicious smell, and at the same time, his stomach was already rioting for food…

Not more than an hour later, all the guests had eaten to their fill and the tables were all cleared of tableware (courtesy of the hardworking waiters and waitresses). And upon seeing that everyone had settled in properly Sylvian stood from his seat and approached the podium in front of the long table, the guests automatically shushed up upon seeing the Adviser stand. Sylvian cleared his throat before beginning his short speech.

"Now that I see that everyone seems to be content with dinner, we shall now like to call out all the ladies in this room who wishes to share a dance with his Royal Highness…"

The girls all looked at one another, all seemed to be albeit shy upon the prospect of standing up within the eyesight of dozens of other girls. Soft murmurs were ushered around as one girl or the other poked her seatmate asking for companionship. It was not until a light-haired girl finally stood up that the rest followed. Approximately about one-thirds of the girls in the crowd had lined up and Shigeru couldn't help but thank his lucky stars that they weren't as many as he had expected.

"Thank you… We would like to request the ladies to form a single line at the dance floor to my right" Sylvian continued using his right hand to indicate where the girls should be standing. And the girls willingly obliged to the adviser's command, lining up at the end of the dance floor's right side. "Now, may I now call on our dearest Prince to come on to the dance floor…"

With a final distressed sigh, Kanmuri stood from his chair and did his best to ignore the swoons and sighs that he received courtesy of the dozens and dozens of his fan girls that were present. In spite of the headaches, that he knew he would have to bear later on, Shigeru did his best to give a reassuring smile and a small wave to all the girls; all of whom seemed to have their faces redden at an instant. Shigeru then went to stand at his flaxen-haired advisor's side as Sylvian began to speak once more.

"His Royal Highness here had agreed to dance with each of you in hopes of getting to know those who are granted the possibility to become his future wife… Only one dance is allotted for each girl, therefore I suggest that each of you make it to be as meaningful as possible…" Sylvian reminded the ladies, "And so to start off... Your Highness, if you will…"

Shigeru knew what he was to do and gave an approving nod to Sylvian who stepped down the podium and prepared the band that had been hired to play for the ball. On the other hand, Shigeru made his way to the first girl in the queue, bowed in due respect and extended his hand for the girl to take.

The girl smiled at the Prince, appearing almost albeit smug that she had been the Prince's first dance for the night. Her light brown hair was set in a tight and elaborate bun at the top of her head; held in place by a beautiful green rose hair ornament. The girl's emerald eyes shone with delight as they settled with a wistful look upon the Prince's features. And with that the band of musicians began to play, starting what would soon appear to the Prince as a very long and tiring dance.

It was only until an hour later that the Prince managed to finish dancing with all of the girls who had lined up. After kissing the last girl's hand as a farewell (which resulted in the girl fainting, I might add) Shigeru then headed back towards his seat at the long table. His feet felt tired and his mind was swimming with all the random chitchat that many of the girls had conversed with him about. The crown prince was just a few measly steps away from his seat when a hand was placed on his shoulder, instantly halting his steps. Looking up, he saw Leol with a rather playful smirk as his Adviser drew him back to the podium; clearing his throat, the lilac-haired man called for their audience's attention…

"Good evening once again, everyone? I hope everyone had a fun night, and since we're already about to end our ceremony for the day I would like to ask our dearest Prince to have his last dance for the night… with the girl of his choice…"

Shigeru's eyes widened like dinner plates as he stared incredulously at Leol as though the man had suddenly sprouted another head. Meanwhile the latest announcement stirred up the almost half-asleep girls of the audience into life as vanity kits were suddenly brought out and re-touches of make-ups and hair-do's were being done.

"Leol, what the hell do you think you're doing? I'm already dead tired from all those dances a while ago, do you seriously think I can still dance another step?!" Shigeru hissed through gritted teeth, glaring daggers at the Adviser beside him.

"Well you certainly looked as though you didn't enjoy _any_ of those previous dances… so I thought that maybe you've already found someone to your liking in the crowd… Go on, everybody's waiting now…" Leol told the Prince jovially as he pushed the Royalty's back a little, motioning for him to go already.

Shigeru could only grimace at what his Adviser had gotten him into, some loyal adviser Leol was… Well, better get this over with, Shigeru decided as he raised his eyes to look about in the room… He started from his right, and was it just him or was one girl after another falling as his eyes roamed the room? Wait, he could just pick a random girl right? It wouldn't really mean anything, since, well, there were loads of them anyway so might as well take a random pick… Shigeru closed his eyes for a moment, deciding that once he opened them, the first girl he sees would be the one that he'd take to the dance floor. Everything was in total darkness for a while and then he opened his eyes… Just the word 'happy' wouldn't be enough to describe the Prince's emotions as he met familiar caramel orbs once he opened his eyes. He didn't really count on seeing the brunette, but, hey, who was he to complain? Shigeru then gradually began to make his way to the girl…

Kazuma's eyes widened in shock as he found the Prince slowly coming his way; he couldn't be headed towards _him_, could he? After all, hoards of girls surrounded him, it was more than possible that the Prince was headed towards one of the girls around him… Yeah, that was it… He had nothing to worry about… But WHY in the world was the Prince staring AT HIM?! Ever since the crown prince had closed and then opened his eyes and caught his gaze, Kazuma had found himself unable to look away… The Prince had a kind look upon him but that didn't help one bit as Kazuma felt his insides squirming uncontrollably within him… One could just imagine the brunet's surprise when the Prince stopped just directly in front of him, looking him in the eyes with his hand held out to him… 'This could not be happening…' was the worried thought in Kazuma's mind…

"May I have this dance?" came the Royalty's soft voice that seemed to bring Kazuma back to reality.

"Y-Your Highness, I-I don't think-" Kazuma's stuttering was cut short as he felt an elbow jab his side. Looking to his right, he found Mio giving him a 'Go for it' sign, and upon closer inspection the rest of his new friends were also giving him their nod of approval…

"I don't know a thing about dancing, Your Highness…" Kazuma said to the Royalty in front of him. "I think it'd be better if you dance with one of the more educated girls here…"

"I don't mind…" Shigeru replied, the smile never leaving its place on his lips; really, now, the brunette seemed to intrigue him more and more…

"Go, Kazuki…" Mio whispered to her friend, giving the brunette a light push on the shoulder.

With a final pleading look, Kazuma placed his hand into the Prince's and consequently stood up.

Shigeru could feel the tanned hand in his shaking, causing him to give the brunette a reassuring smile, "Don't worry… I won't embarrass you or anything…"

"T-Thank you, your Highness…" Kazuma managed to say despite the hammering of his heartbeats in his chest. He could feel the stares of many jealous girls directed at him, he even thought he heard some mutterings about him but he happily disregarded it. The same unexplainable feelings of butterflies seemed to take over the squirming in his stomach… He hadn't noticed when they reached the dance floor, but a sure sign of it was the sudden sound of the band from his right…

Shigeru carefully steered the brunette into position, placing his hand on the brunet's amber clad waist he instructed his partner, "Now, you place your other hand on my shoulder…"

Kazuma flushed furiously as he slowly did as he had been told, he had never been this close with anyone before… He gulped as the band started to play a slow song and Shigeru initiated the first steps of the dance.

"Just follow after me…" Shigeru told his dance partner, quite enjoying his dance.

Kazuma gave the Prince a weak smile as he dutifully followed the Royalty's steps.

"So, Kazuki, isn't it?" Shigeru said in an effort to start a conversation.

"Oh, uhm... Yes, that's quite right… What is it your highness?" Kazuma replied as the Royalty continued to guide their movements across the dance floor.

"I just want to thank you for earlier," Shigeru said sincerely, "I just wish that I could tell you everything but…"

"It's okay, your Highness," Kazuma assured the teen with a small smile, "You don't have to tell me everything… Just remember that I'm always ready to listen…"

The young brunette's words stung the Prince; he could just feel like he knew the girl somewhat… He could tell it from the familiar sensation that was going through his body at the moment… It was as though… No, he didn't want to get his hopes up for nothing… But at the same time, there was no mistaking this feeling… His amethyst eyes bored into the brunette's caramel ones, searching for answers but he found himself simply swept away by the emotions that the tanned teen's orbs were projecting… They showed none but pure bliss… Shigeru then decided that maybe for tonight… just for one night, he would just enjoy himself… after all, he didn't really have that much time before he was betrothed…

Somehow, the brunet could feel his uneasiness ebbing away with every turn and glide that they made throughout their dance… The Prince's reassuring smile had been a lot of help… and before he even knew it, the band played its last note and the dance had ended. The Prince released his hold on his waist and, though quite reluctantly, Kazuma removed his hand from the Prince's shoulder as well. Shigeru then took a step back, his eyes not leaving the brunet even for an instant, his right hand still holding on to Kazuma's left hand.

"Lady Kazuki, it has been an honor…" Shigeru said softly as he bowed and brought the brunette's hand to his lips, placing a light kiss upon the girl's gloved hand.

Waves of pleasure seemed to spread throughout the brunette, starting from the spot on his hand where the Prince had kissed him. A light dusting of pink settled upon Kazuma's cheeks as the Prince stood up to his full height once more, meeting his eyes once again.

"Shall I escort you back to your seat?" Shigeru offered kindly, a warm smile upon his lips.

"I-I wouldn't want to be a bother to you, your Highness… I-I'll be fine I assure you…" Kazuma replied a bit unnerved as he began to feel the jealous stares of many other girls behind him.

"If you say so, then…" came Shigeru's reply as he finally let go of the brunette's hand. With a final bow, which the brunette returned with a curtsy, he made his way back to the long table.

"And, your Highness?" Kazuma called out softly, not wanting to get anybody else's attention.

"Yes?" Shigeru asked, turning his head to look back at the girl.

"Thank you, for the dance…"

A smile was enough for a reply and Shigeru finally turned his back, walking towards the table where his Advisers all sat, eyeing him carefully.

"She seems nice…" Leol commented as Shigeru took his place in between him and Kuroyanagi.

"Hmph, but she obviously knows not a thing about dancing… I could see that she was just following along His Royal Highness' footsteps…" Kuroyanagi voiced out, his eyebrows raised at the young brunette who was making her way back to her table.

"Oh stop being such a critique for once, Kuroyanagi…" Leol scolded as his (insert color) irises gazed at the brunette as well.

"Does His Majesty feel attraction towards that girl?" Sylvian suddenly asked from Kuroyanagi's other side.

"What?" Shigeru voiced out incredulously, but in truth, the blonde Adviser's words made him think… did he really like Kazuki that much? "It's… not like that… She… She just reminds me of someone…" Shigeru said after a few moments of thought.

Sylvian questioned the teen royalty no further as he saw the Prince's rather wistful look.

"Time for me to end this then…" Kuroyanagi stated as he stood up form his seat, heading towards the podium once more...

_On the other hand…_

Kazuma smiled wearily as Mio and the rest of his friends bombarded him with questions at the same time, he was avoiding to meet with any of the stares directed at him coming from the girls of the surrounding tables. He was fumbling with the skirt of his gown; the places where the Prince had held him earlier on seemed to be burning…

"Attention, everyone!"

The loud stentorian voice brought the girls' attention away from the amber-clad brunette and on to the raven-haired Adviser who was upon the podium once more.

"In behalf of all the Palace officials, I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to all of you here, today for attending… May I once more remind everyone of the battles to be held tomorrow, I would not accept anymore excuses as I have already laid out the rules and regulations earlier on… And with that I bade all of you a pleasant evening…" Kuroyanagi ended his statement with a respectful bow towards his audience.

By table, the girls slowly made their way out of the room and back to their respective rooms. Many of them still talking about the Prince's last dance, some critiquing the girl, others saying they would have been a better choice… but Kazuma paid no heed to these… His battle tomorrow was still in the afternoon but Mio's and some of his other friends had their elimination round in the morning and he simply had to be there for them…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

Thankfully, Kazuma found his room without much trouble… but then again, his room wasn't his problem… Just as Kazuma turned the key to open his room, a voice from his side caught his attention… Caramel orbs widened as the voice's owner was revealed…

Donning a pale green sleeveless gown, with a turtle-neck top, and an emerald rose holding her hair in place atop her head, Tsukino made her way across the hall. A small assembly of gown-clad girls surrounded her but as they passed the doors, the girls separated from the group and went into their own rooms, so that Tsukino was the only one left of the group by the time that she reached Kazuma.

Kazuma froze on the spot as his eyes met with his stepsister's.

Tsukino stopped as well, her gaze withholding the brunette's. She still couldn't shake off the feeling that she knew this girl…

"Hn… Well if it isn't Ms. Last Dance…" the light-brown haired teen started as she walked past the amber-clad girl.

Kazuma didn't want to speak, fearing that Tsukino would recognize his voice…

"Why don't you say anything? Hn, fine… But don't think that just because the Prince picked you for the dance, you'll get to marry him…" Tsukino told the tanned teen. "There's still the competition tomorrow… And I'll make sure to beat you at it…" And with her final words, the apple-green eyed teen walked into her room.

Kazuma finally released his breath that he wasn't aware of holding in, taking his time as he went in his room and locked the door behind him. The tanned teen undid the ribbon on his head and in an instant, the gown was gone and he was his usual boy self once again. He was almost discovered, if he wasn't careful enough he'd be found out and sent home… but then again… what was he so afraid of? Kazuma turned on the bed and hugged a pillow close to his chest. All he ever wanted was to see that guy that he met in town, he never thought of that guy being the Kingdom's Crown Prince… But, that was it… He already saw the Prince, he didn't have to participate in that baking competition anymore… He knew that there were tons of other girls that would give their heart and soul to become the Prince's bride, on the other hand he was a guy. That was just… wrong… Plain, downright, unquestionably wrong. The prince deserved a girl who'd always be there for him, and truthfully, he knew that all of the girls there in the ball earlier were more than willing to do just that. One more, the Prince needed an educated girl who'd help him in ruling the Kingdom, unlike him who was just home schooled by his parents when he was a child…

But then, how was he going to back out just a day into the competition?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX **

**A/N:** Soo… How was that for a come back? Still interested in reading this? I AM SO DEAD… I KNOW… SORRY EVERYONE!!


	8. Game Start

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eight: Game Start**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

'Crap. Crap. Crap!' a blur of brown, rose pink and red was dashing through the castle hallways, black doll shoes carrying their owner's feet across the carpeted floor. Kazuma's caramel orbs shone with worry as he ran towards the Grand Ballroom, the location of the first preliminary matches. He continued to blame himself for sleeping late last night, therefore causing him to wake up late as well; it was already past 7:00 in the morning when the brunet was woken from his slumber. Add in about 20 minutes for him to shower and get dressed and you've got a (not surprisingly) very late Azuma Kazuma.

The sight of the wide-open mahogany doorways cheered up the brunet quite a bit as he speeded up. Soon enough, his eyes were greeted with the sight of the competition… Many steel tables were situated at equal spacing all around the room with two girls occupying each; two ovens were built in within the tables, each facing a competitor; there was also a small sink at either end of the metallic table; its purpose, though, was quite a mystery to the brunet. Baking ingredients were more or less scattered all about the girls' working tables…

(A/N: if the table's description was quite unclear, just imagine the ones used during the Newcomer's battle… I sort of used those as reference…)

Kazuma's eyes quickly scanned the slightly crowded room, looking for any sign of Mio or any of their other friends. He was so late, and if he didn't find them his coming here would be totally pointless… The tanned teen looked down… no, he can't give up… he _had_ to be there for his friends; they were just about the only people who treated him as an equal… The Prince, of course, was a totally different matter… Looking up once again, determination now in his eyes, Kazuma gave his search one more shot. Carefully making his way around the viewers' area, Kazuma tried his earnest to look for Mio's familiar blonde curls… and true enough, with a little effort, Kazuma was able to find Mio just near one of the corners however, the sight wasn't as he had expected it to be…

Mio's workplace was a total mess, flour was scattered everywhere and the mixing bowl's contents weren't looking too good either. Sadly, Kazuma mused, Mio didn't seem to have any idea in regards to baking. But in spite of that, Kazuma felt glad that Mio didn't look as though she had given up, and the blonde was still trying her best.

"Go, Mio!!" Kazuma called out, causing his blonde friend to halt in her actions.

Mio stopped kneading for a moment and looked up as she heard a familiar voice calling her name. Looking around her, her chocolate orbs widened when she saw Kazuki's familiar figure in the crowd cheering her on. Mio flashed a bright smile in the brunette's direction, giving the girl a peace sign before returning to her work, now more determined than ever… She may not be a know-it-all when it comes to baking but that won't stop her from doing her best.

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKK!!

The loud honk was the signal for the end of the competition; all the girls then stepped away from the metal tables and laid out the bread that they've made.

Kuroyanagi then walked all around, 'grading' each of the girls' work.

"Hm."

"Not baked long enough."

"Acceptable."

"Tsch, do you even know a single thing in baking?!"

"It lacks water."

"What is _this_ supposed to be?!"

"Average."

"Hn."

Comments and critiques were thrown at the girls one after the other as the raven-haired Advisor walked around the competition area, a clipboard in hand wherein he placed the marks received by each competitor.

"Alright." Kuroyanagi's stentorian voice rang in the suddenly tensed-filled room as the Advisor had finished checking all of the bread made. "Only a few had made it past the average mark and yet we only have two here who would go on to the finals… And they are…"

"Takada Setami." A dark haired girl with emerald eyes smirked as her name was called out. Finally, this was her one chance at a dream finally coming true.

"… And Iwata Minako." A tanned dirty blonde haired girl squealed and began jumping on her spot, causing the other girls attention to turn to her.

"And that will be all. Thank you all for joining in and doing your best…" the raven-haired Advisor announced not really sounding sympathetic. "Feel free to hang around until the finals tomorrow where the Prince's bride would be known… Until then, this is Kuroyanagi and good day to all."

With the competition officially ended, the audience came into the competition grounds, most of them gathering around their friends who had lost in the previous competition. Some girls burst into tears and their friends came around to comfort them whilst other girls just smiled and waved away their audiences' questions. Many others came to congratulate the two finalists. Most of them seemed contented with the results and that was a good thing, Kazuma thought, that the girls were all good sports. But now, he had something else to take care of…

"Mio..." Kazuma called, moving nearer to his blonde friend.

"I did my best…" Mio said, a sad smile playing about in her lips. "No regrets…"

"Yeah, we all did our best… but there is always those that are better…" Akimi added in, joining Mio and Kazuma.

"So you better give it all you've got later on, Kazuki…" Mio told the brunet.

"Yeah. We'd be cheering for you…" Akimi added, flashing Kazuma an encouraging smile.

"Mio… Akimi…" Kazuma said in awe, he couldn't tell it to them now; not when they were both counting on him.

"See you later then, Kazuki… I'd have to take a bath… with all these flour on me…" Akimi ended in a sheepish giggle.

"I think I'd have a quick bath too…" Mio mused, looking down on her flour covered dress; it seemed her apron didn't help much in keeping the ingredients from her dress. "See you at lunch, Kazuki…"

Kazuma watched his two friends walk away… Now what was he going to do? Last night he had decided that he didn't really mind backing out from the contest; after all, he knew many other girls would do better… many other girls would give their heart and soul into this, just to become the Prince's bride. And who was he to stand in their way? He was a guy for god's sake! The Prince deserved a beautiful and nice girl to stay by his side… But that was last night, now it was utterly different… After seeing Mio lose, and then having both Mio and Akimi count on him to do his best to win… Kazuma couldn't see how he was just going to tell them that he was about to quit. Kazuma looked around and saw that there were only a few people left in the Grand Ball room, most of them were servants tasked to clean the area for the second elimination match that afternoon.

Kazuma glanced out one of the windows; the Grand Ball room was at the first level of the castle so it was not really much of a surprise for the brunet when he found lush green vegetation just outside the window. The garden must be just outside, the brunet thought to himself, a strange tingling sensation making its way through his body; he might not be a know it all when it comes to plants but he just loved nature… Walking closer to the surprisingly glass-less window, Kazuma closed his eyes and smiled as he felt the wind in his face, calming him down. Then from out of the blue, the tanned teen felt a sudden weight upon the tip of his nose. Opening his eyes, Kazuma found his caramel orbs staring at a strikingly familiar blue butterfly; it was gently flapping its white-spotted blue-black wings. Kazuma stared at the insect, quite mesmerized, and suddenly the butterfly took off, flying at Kazuma's eye level. It was as though the butterfly was trying to tell the brunet something, Kazuma came closer to the butterfly upon instinct, albeit shocked when the butterfly flew about a foot away, as though it was trying to lead the brunet somewhere…

"Do you want me to follow you?" Kazuma asked the butterfly in a low voice, trying not to make much noise, especially since he was 'talking' to a flying insect. He didn't really expect a reply, but nonetheless he shifted nearer to the blue butterfly. And once again, the butterfly flew farther away from the brunet. "Okay then…" Kazuma said unsurely, his feet now moving of their own accord in following the butterfly. Surprisingly, the other occupants of the room didn't seem to mind the fact that a butterfly had flew into the room; maybe it was normal for them, Kazuma reasoned with himself.

The blue butterfly led Kazuma out of the door and into the hallway, it seemed to know its way around the castle so Kazuma didn't question it; besides how was he supposed to ask the insect about it? The unlikely pair passed through the slightly peopled hallway, but nobody seemed to notice the insect flying about; the butterfly continued to lead Kazuma further and the brunet could only stare and follow. The butterfly turned left at an intersection and flew towards the open doorway in the middle of the wall at the left side of the new hallway. Sunlight was streaming in through the doorway, which caused Kazuma to quicken up his pace and soon enough the butterfly flew out of the doorway.

Using a hand to cover his eyes from too much light, Kazuma gingerly stepped out of the door, when his eyes had adjusted to the light, Kazuma found himself surrounded by grass, trees, as well as almost all types of blooming flowering plants. So this was what the garden looked like up-close… Glancing to his left, Kazuma found only the castle walls separating the garden from the Grand Ball room inside; he also noted the flowering shrubs that were aligned along the castle's walls. In front of him was a group of tall pine trees, all huddled close together serving much like a blockage of sorts between the garden and what he could probably call as the 'outside world'. Meanwhile to his right, Kazuma saw a wide grassy space, filled with all types of trees, and shrubs as well as a few park benches here and there. At the very end of that wide space stood a high leafy hedge and right smack dab in the middle of the hedge was an equally tall golden gate. And if Kazuma's eyes weren't deceiving him, the butterfly that had led him there was just beyond the gate. Despite his nervousness, Kazuma found himself moving nearer and nearer towards the golden gate, the butterfly on the other hand was flying in circles in between the hedges within the gate as though he was waiting for the brunet...

Kazuma's tanned hand grasped the golden grills, looking for any sign of the door's lock. And with luck, Kazuma found the lock undone; and thus, the brunet gradually pushed the gate open. Stepping inside, Kazuma saw that instead of walls, hedges were on either side of him and with the dirt track laid out in front of him, the brunet realized that this must be the maze that he had seen from his room's veranda the other day. But Kazuma didn't have much time to think as his 'guide' flew off, causing him to run after it.

A right turn here, a left turn there, Kazuma soon got confused and realized that unless he followed the butterfly, he might as well waste the rest of his life finding his way out of that place… And speaking of the butterfly, Kazuma saw that after flying here and there, the blue flying insect was now flying in place, as though it was waiting for him to reach it. Quickly walking closer to the butterfly, Kazuma's jaw almost unhinged itself from his skull as he took in his new surroundings… It wasn't a far guess to say that the brunet was now at the very heart of the maze; the ground was unlike the dirt path that he had taken since it now had grass as well as flowering shrubs to brighten up the view and the hedges were cleanly trimmed, artfully framing the circular area. And he also noted that there was a rather large fountain in the middle of the open field, although it doesn't seem to be working at the moment as its waters laid still. Kazuma was in complete awe, this was simply too beautiful for words; he took it to himself to thank the wonderful creature that had led him here. Turning to where he had last seen the butterfly, Kazuma's smile slipped from his lips when he saw that the blue insect was not around anymore; in fact, he was the only living thing that he could see around him (not counting the vegetation, of course). The brunet's instinct told him to go back to the Palace instantly but then, there was also the possibility of him getting lost inside that maze. Sitting down on a patch of grass, carefully adjusting his position because at present he _was_ a girl and he wore a skirt no less, Kazuma pondered what his best option was.

"Oh my, my, my! What a glum face you have there!" an utterly familiar voice rang about.

Kazuma instantly lifted his head at the sound of the voice, and much to his delight, the brunet found no one else but his very own fairy godmother… erm, that was… Fairy God-Moko standing right in front of him with a smile.

"Moko-chan!" Kazuma exclaimed, jumping up to stand from his previous sitting position.

"How are you, my dear?" Mokoyama greeted giving his godchild a rib-breaking hug.

"G-Good…" Kazuma said in reply, trying to make a coherent sentence despite the lack of air in his lungs.

"Well, you don't look 'good' to me, Kazuma…" Mokoyama said with a 'tsk'. "Come on, you can tell me…" the fairy cooed soothingly.

"I-I actually have a problem, Moko-chan…" Kazuma finally admitted, as the taller man put him down on his feet. "Remember what I've told you before…? I've said that I'll join in this Baking Competition just for fun right?"

"Yes… Those were your exact words, Kazuma…" Mokoyama mused, walking in a circle around his godchild. "But something went wrong, no?"

The tanned teen in question only nodded, he couldn't find the exact words right now to explain everything…

"You've realized now that you don't want to be separated again from His Royal Highness…" the pink-clad man said in a surprisingly soft tone as he placed a hand on his godchild's shoulder.

Kazuma instantly looked up at the fairy beside him. His eyebrows were knitted lightly and his mouth was a straight line, giving his message of 'It's not like that' quite straightforwardly.

"Don't tell me your contented with just having a dance with him and being friends with him…" Mokoyama continued, "Kazuma, you saw how much he missed the you that he'd met the first time he went in town… His Royal Highness needs that brunet, Kazuma… He needs _you_…"

"But look at me _now_, Moko-chan… I'm not that guy anymore, he and everyone else knows me as a girl! Do you think anyone would take it lightly if I just reveal myself all of a sudden?!" Kazuma burst out, tears threatening to fall from the corners of his eyes.

"You're nobody else but _you_, Kazuma…" Mokoyama stated, taking hold of the brunet's hand and placing it on top of the tanned teen's heart. "No matter what you look like outside, you can never change who you are inside; and the inside is always the one that counts… You can never change the fact that the Prince fell for you, even if you were a guy…"

"And that's the main problem!" tears now stained Kazuma's tanned cheek. "We're both guys! Nobody in their right mind would accept such a thing! If I reveal myself to him, who knows what would happen? It could ruin everything… _everything_…" Kazuma emphasized as he covered his face with his hands.

"Kazuma, stop contradicting yourself!" Mokoyama scolded but still using a gentle tone.

"I-I'm sorry, Moko-chan… but I-I just don't know what to do!" Kazuma choked as he sobbed into his hands. "I-I want to be close to him but I-I know that it's just wrong… This whole Baking Competition is for him to find his perfect _bride_… and, well, I'm a guy aren't I? S-So I'm thinking that I should just quit… drop-out of this competition you know… So that it'd be easier for the both of us, I'll be the one to move away…"

"But you'll just be hurting yourself…"

"I know! B-But it'd be better that way t-than h-hurting him when I reveal the t-truth…"

"Don't you think you'd be hurting him even more when you just leave like that? And what about your friends? Mio and Akimi are both counting on you…" Mokoyama reminded the sobbing teen.

Kazuma lifted his face from his hands, his tear-filled orbs looking directly at his fairy godmother's concerned mien.

"Do it, Kazuma… Go win this thing…" Mokoyama encouraged. "If you win, then you'd be able to solve everything… I'm sure the Prince would understand if you explain it all to him… and if you want to leave him be, then tell him… Have his opinion; know how much your departure would affect him… But of course, you'd have to win in order to do all this, no?" Mokoyama ended with a wink, trying his best to lift up Kazuma's spirits.

"I-I can't promise that I'll win, Moko-chan… After all, there are just so many girls here… Many of them might be even better than me… But I guess you're right… If I could just explain everything, maybe it'd turn out alright in the end…" Kazuma told the man in front of him.

Mokoyama nodded in agreement to the brunet's words, he opened his mouth to speak but rustling sounds from behind Kazuma worried the pink-clad fairy.

Kazuma understood and within the blink of an eye his fairy godmother had vanished from his sight leaving behind a couple of wisps of pink smoke and glitter.

"Whew! This maze really confuses-" the newcomer's words halted at the same time as the oncoming footsteps did.

Kazuma turned around and was utterly surprised to find a familiar lilac-haired Advisor standing in one of the dirt paths leading towards the maze's center.

Meanwhile, Leol's eyes widened at the sight before him. He came to this maze weekly as a sort of exercise but never once had he encountered a tear-stained brunette at the maze's very core; not to mention that the brunette was quite familiar.

"Dear, what are you doing here?" Leol started gently as he came closer to the brunette in the middle of the field.

"Mr. Leol, sir…" Kazuma quickly said as he curtsied to show respect to the Adviser.

"Oh, so you know me? Wait… You're that Kazuki girl that I met yesterday!" Leol almost shouted at the sudden realization. "Oh my, what are you doing here and why are you crying… A pretty girl like you shouldn't cry like that…"

"I-I'm sorry, sir… But I got lost and now I have no idea on how to get back…" Kazuma lied, thinking that of course, getting lost would be a safer alibi than having followed a butterfly to this exact place. But not knowing the way back was definitely on the truth list.

"I see… Well, it's a good thing that I came here then…" Leol stated softly as he took the brunette by the hand. "Don't worry, Kazuki, I know this place like it's the back of my hand… Let's go…"

"Thank you, Mr. Leol…" Kazuma said gratefully as he walked beside the Advisor.

"Oh, just simple Leol would be fine, Kazuki…" the lilac-haired man told the brunet.

"Oh… Well, thank you, then, Leol…" Kazuma corrected, smiling at the Advisor quite surprised when the man had suddenly stopped walking. "Sir?"

"Dear, dear… This is just not right…" Leol mumbled to himself as his other hand dug deep in to his pocket, completely confusing the brunette beside him. "Here… wipe those tear stains away…" The Advisor said, handing the tanned teen a pristine white handkerchief with lilac laces around its edges.

Kazuma was speechless at the Advisor's actions but nonetheless was deeply grateful as he accepted the lilac-haired man's offered handkerchief and wiped away the tear tracks upon his cheeks; giving the man a heartfelt 'Thank you' and one of his best smiles when he returned the cloth.

"Leol?"

"What is it, Kazuki?"

"In the competition, you'd want everyone to do their best right?"

"Of course, this is, after all, a once in a lifetime thing…"

"And if you were in a competition like it, you'd still do your best despite knowing that there might be many others who could be better than you…"

"Of course, but what's with all the questions?"

"Nothing… I-Maybe it's just because I just need reassurance…"

"Kazuki, let me tell you one thing: if you know that you're doing the right thing, don't ever hesitate…"

"… Thanks, Leol… I'll remember that…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Later in the afternoon…_

EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEENNNNNNNNNNNNNKKKK!!

"And that will be enough! All ladies please present your work!" Kuroyanagi announced as he stepped down from the podium and went once more to the competition area to judge the fresh batch of bread made by the competitors.

After going around the area once, throwing comments and critiques here and there and grading each competitor's work, Kuroyanagi took his position on the podium once more; now to announce the winners who would complete the final list of competitors.

"Okay, so for this batch we have three finalists," Kuroyanagi began, "And they are as follows:"

"Azusagawa Tsukino." Tsukino beamed upon hearing her name called out. Well, there wasn't much of a competition anyways…

"Maruyama Yui" A ginger-haired girl near the front gasped.

'She obviously didn't expect this one…' Kazuma mused, he was just a few tables away from the girl and had a quite a front row view of the girl's reaction. In truth, Kazuma felt glad for his stepsister as well as for Yui, for they both did their best and it paid off real well… Maybe his 'Kurowa-san' wasn't good enough, he mused… Well, he couldn't blame Kuroyanagi for giving it a low mark, all of the other girls laughed at him when they saw him produce the charcoal black croissant from the oven. But… He did his thing… He _did_ remove that coal-black outer shell when he hit the surface with a spoon and Kuroyanagi was even speechless when he took a bite of his Kurowa-san but still… Maybe the raven-haired advisor was looking for something else, and he just didn't quite cover whatever are that was… Oh well, it was a well-fought battle and he did his best… He had no regrets… He knew he could never-

"And our final finalist: Azusa Kazuki."

Kazuma's trail of thoughts were permanently put to a stop.

WHAT?!

Did he just hear that right? Kuroyanagi called out his name, or rather his 'girl' name but that didn't count much, really… His caramel eyes instantly spotted Mio and Akimi in the crowd; they were clapping their hands and cheering for him. He really heard it right then… He… Kazuma was down right speechless… HE WAS GOING TO THE FINALS!!

"May I now ask our five finalists to come up in front…" This time it was Sylvian who spoke up.

Setami, Minako, Tsukino, Yui and Kazuma did as they were told and lined up in a straight line in front of everyone else, facing the flaxen-haired Advisor.

"I will now announce the Rules and Regulations for tomorrow's finals…" Sylvian began, looking the girls one by one in their eyes.

"Unlike today's elimination rounds, the finals tomorrow would take place after dinner, which would be at 9:00 pm. It would be due to the complete redecoration of this Grand Ballroom since, of course, when we declare tomorrow's ultimate champion, she would be the Prince's bride… The rules and regulations, however, remains the same; save for these few minor changes…" Sylvian explained. "Thus, we would like to request you, young ladies, to put on your best casual clothing for the competition, for the Prince himself as well as we, the Advisers, would be your judges. And since tomorrow's competition would be crucial, we have decided to give a theme; and the theme would be…" **(1)**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Congratulations!!"

"Great job!"

"I knew you had it in you, Kazuki!"

Kazuma soon found himself almost drowning as his friends tackled him to the floor; hugging him half-to-death.

He, Mio and the rest of their cliché were currently in Mio's room. The blonde had invited them over for a sort of celebration immediately after Sylvian had dismissed them all from the Grand Ball Room. Kazuma noticed that Mio's room was almost exactly like his, save of course for the fact that Mio's wardrobe contained girl's clothes not boys.

"So what do you plan to do, Kazuki?" Akimi asked, plopping down on Mio's bed.

"Plan?" Kazuma asked looking un from his sitting position on the floor, tilting his head to one side, not quite understanding his friend's question.

"For the finals! Duh." Akimi told him, her pale blue eyes never leaving the brunette.

"Oh, well… I was thinking of just giving it my best shot, that's all…" Kazuma replied with a casual shrug.

"What?" Mio screeched. "Oh no, no, no… You can't just 'give it your best shot', Kazuki… It's the finals! You have to get ready! Prepare yourself for all odds…"

"Mio, I think you're being overdramatic about this…" Kazuma told the blonde with a wry smile.

"No, she's right, Kazuki…" Rea, another one of their friends, said sternly as she sat down next to Kazuma. "This is war… You know that Tsukino girl? The one who made it to the finals with you?"

Kazuma gulped, "Um, yeah… I know her by sight… Why?"

"Well you'd better be wary of her… as well as of that Setami from the first batch…" Rea warned. "Those two look like they would kill just for the sake of winning that competitions…"

"I'm not really _that_ intent on winning-"

"Oh don't kid yourself, Kazuki…" Mio interjected. "You _know_ you want to win… You _know_ that you want to be with the Prince… Admit it already… You love him, don't you?"

"I-uh…" Kazuma's face flushed pink as he strived to find the right words to explain things... but somehow things weren't that easy on the boy…

"You have to believe in yourself… in your skills…" Mio didn't wait for a reply as she spoke once more.

"You have great talent, Kazuki…" Akimi told the brunette. "I was watching your match intently earlier and I must say, even though I _am_ the daughter of a baker in this town, you've very well surpassed me and probably even my father's skills…"

Kazuma had never been complimented that way before… His mouth opened and closed without emitting a sound. All around him, his friends were smiling at him, encouraging him to do his best… And well, he never let any of his friends down…

"Thanks…" Kazuma said with a sincere smile upon his lips. "I-I think I'd better think for myself for a while… I need to think of what I should be baking fir the competition tomorrow, you know…"

"We understand, right girls?" Mio stated as the rest of their friends chorused a 'Yes.' behind her.

"I owe you too much…" Kazuma said as he stood up from the floor and walked towards the door.

"And, Kazuki?" Rea called just as Kazuma opened the door.

"Yeah…?" the brunette asked, looking back once more.

"We won't forgive you easily if you just lose, got it?" Smile.

"Got it." Smile.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**(1)** Okay, _**READ THIS PLEASE. I BEG OF YOU.**_I am in dire need of suggestions here… I a stuck in the middle of Chapter Ten because I can't get a hold of the perfect theme for the finals. I _seriously_ need _help_. I cannot finish Chapter Ten without that and no Chapter Ten equals no story. I'm sorry it has to be like this but I AM DESPERATE… I hope everyone would understand…

**A/N:** TTTT I lack motivation… and ideas… it seems that my plot bunny is on vacation somewhere and I can't find the darned thing… And I only have a month before school starts again... –panic- And so it's my main goal to finish this story before that time… And yet, I'm still not through with the next chapter!! ARGH!! so please help me, everyone… -begs-


	9. Competitions

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Nine: Competitions**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigeru paced around in his room… Tomorrow was the day… He would finally get his bride and Kuroyanagi would finally shut his trap about it… But now, he wasn't quite sure about it… Was this really the right way? He really didn't know what to do… and in these cases, he knew that there was only one thing to do…

Going out of his room, carefully looking around for any sign of the guards, and luckily he found none. Must be all busy for the competition, Shigeru mused as he snuck out of his room. Breaking into a run, heading to his right, and going up one floor, he paused to catch his breath before quickly dashing to his left, stopping only when he was already facing a familiar door.

How long had it been since he last visited this place? He was sure he did just around a week ago… Shigeru raised his fist, and was about to knock when the door suddenly opened. Freezing on the spot, Shigeru's eyes stayed glued to the now slowly opening door, not really knowing what to expect.

"Your Highness, what are you doing here?"

Shigeru sighed, releasing a breath that he didn't know that he had been holding in…

"Kuroyanagi… It's just you… you got me scared for a while back there…"

"You haven't answered my question, Your Highness" Kuroyanagi said sternly.

"Oh…" Shigeru said sheepishly. Of all people in this castle, why did it have to be Kuroyanagi who was the one inside the room!? WHY?! "Well, I was just thinking of spending some time with my father… I mean, I _am_ his son after all…"

"Have you finished with the duties that you were supposed to do today?"

"Yes, yes… I've fitted the clothes, and they're all perfect… Now can I see my father?" Shigeru answered, waving his hands idly.

"What about the motif?"

"Just do whatever you guys feel… I trust your judgments. Now let me in." Shigeru was easily getting bored of this.

"Of course, Your Highness." Kuroyanagi finally obliged as he stepped to the side, finally letting the Crown Prince get through the door.

Shigeru nodded and dismissed Kuroyanagi, making sure that his raven-haired Advisor was already far away before going inside the doors.

"Father? This is Shigeru, I'm coming in…" Shigeru announced, thinking it was the polite thing to do. After all, his father _is_ the King of this kingdom.

Stepping inside the utterly silent room, a soft smile came upon Shigeru's lips; he had missed being here. A huge king-sized bed was situated just directly in front of him, and in it laid a gray-haired man. Beside the bed was a straight wooden chair, in which Shigeru sat on, hands on his lap, his amethyst eyes gazing at his aging father.

"Sh-Shigeru?" the wizened man asked, his eyes were closed as his hands were laced together settled upon his blanketed abdomen. If it wasn't for the constant rise and fall of his chest, many would've thought of him as dead.

"I'm here, father." Shigeru spoke gently.

"Ahh… Kuroyanagi just told me about this little competition of yours…"

"H-He did?"

"Mm-hm, said it was going on fine… Really, son, I can't wait to meet who your bride will be…"

"Father… I-I don't think I'm doing the right thing…"

"Why so?"

"I-I think I already love someone…"

"Then, why did you have the competition if you already have that?"

"I'm not quite sure how to say this but…" Shigeru paused, was it alright to tell his father he was gay? The man was so old right now, it might cause him a heart attack… And he did _not_ want to lose his father just because of his sexuality.

"You like a guy, I take it?"

"Fa-Father!" Shigeru almost choked in his words.

"So that's it…" the old man chuckled. The two stayed in silence for a few moments…

"A-Aren't you angry at me…"

"No but I'm quite disappointed…"

Hearing this, Shigeru bowed his head. "I'm so sorry, father… I just couldn't help it, he was just-"

"Don't take it wrongly son… I'm not disappointed that you're gay…"

"Then… why?" Shigeru asked utterly confused.

"I'm disappointed that you let it go this far before finally making your move…"

Shigeru was struck dumb at his father's words.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

Shigeru couldn't help but grin, this was one of the reasons that he liked his father very much; he could crack up jokes even in the grimmest situations. "I-I don't know his name…"

"Why's that, my son?"

"I never asked him…"

"Well, where did you meet him; maybe you could find him there…"

"I met him two days ago, when I went out to the town below…"

"I see… Sylvian did tell me about that little adventure you had back there…"

"Really?"

"Yes, and he said, you haven't been the same ever since…"

"Oh…"

"Well what are you sitting around here for?"

"I beg your pardon, father?"

"Go! Look for that guy! Stop wasting time, you know…"

Shigeru beamed, as he sat on the edge of the bed and gave his father a warm embrace. "Thank you father…"

"You're a good son, Shigeru… I want you to be happy…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Meanwhile…_

"You need to win this, Tsukino…"

"I know mother… it's just that…"

"I won't take any excuses from you, young lady."

"I know but..."

"End of discussion… I expect you to win tomorrow night so we can finally leave that drastic place…"

"But what about Kazuma-san?"

"Oh who cares?" The door is slammed shut.

Sad apple green eyes looked up from beneath light brown bangs. Tsukino looked around her room, it was all dreary even in the bright afternoon sun and she felt all alone. How she wished that she was back home…

Truth be told, she never even liked the Prince… Yes, you read that right… The young brunette was only playing along to her mother's whims. She was a very dutiful daughter, always following her mother's orders obediently and without question… but this time… she felt that it was just wrong…

It all began when she was just eight… Her mother had always wanted glory, fame and whatnot. And the woman was totally ecstatic when she heard that this kingdom had a crown Prince; it was then that her mother's plan was formed... She had a daughter, didn't she? So why not use her to get what she wanted? It was as easy as pie and her daughter wouldn't even question her about it… The plan was too perfect, and Fate was all too kind to her…

Not long after this plan of hers was formed a merchant came into town, bringing along a young brunette who was his son. Her mother met with the merchant, for she heard that he was right, and she was not mistaken… A little seduction did the trick and not long after that, and the two got married; her mother even had the merchant buy a large house in the kingdom, not too far from the castle. Her mother then said that the merchant's child shouldn't be traveling with him; what with all those possible disasters that might take place? No. He needed a home, which she was quite willing to provide… Considering and agreeing with his mother's proposal, the merchant soon left for work, leaving his only son to their care… It was his biggest mistake…

Tsukino saw how badly his mother treated his now, stepbrother… She didn't like it, but her mother said that it was 'just right' for scums such as the boy… Her young mind, could not quite differentiate right from wrong back then, for she has always believed that what her mother had said was always right… So she took after her mother, treating her stepbrother poorly…

Soon enough, her mother had a talk with her. Her mother introduced her to the crown Prince of the kingdom, though her mother had only shown her a photograph from the newspaper, Tsukino had to agree that the guy was quite good-looking. She told this to her mother who grinned with glee, this was all according to plan. Her mother made her believe that _she_ was the only one fit for that Prince… And poor little naïve her, she agreed without doubt… But something went wrong…

Tsukino stood up from her bed and walked out into the veranda.

All those times of mistreatments, and he would always just give her a smile… She saw it all now. She blamed herself for realizing it too late… She was in love… and it was not with the Prince… Oh, if her mother knew, who knows what she might do to her? She feared her mother's wrath and so she forced herself to go along with her mother's plan. Pretending to be in love with the Prince even though the one she longed for was just within her grasp. It was all too late now… Now, she was stuck to battle it out to be the bride of the one she loved not…

Why oh why had she been so blind? If only she could see him again… if only-

A highly familiar figure came into her peripheral vision, she mustn't let anyone see through her façade. Steeling herself and putting on her best mask, Tsukino turned to her right… only to lose her words…

"K-Kazuma?!" Tsukino gasped as her apple green eyes widened like dinner plates.

The brunet in question turned to her and his eyes widened as well… She was not dreaming… He's here… Truly, truly here…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Once he left Mio's room, Kazuma immediately went back to his room… For quite simply he had nowhere else to go to and think about stuff…

Kazuma sighed as he locked the door behind him… Now what was he to do? In truth, he does have the perfect bread for the given theme but still… that didn't seem enough… A sigh. Maybe he just needed a little fresh air… His long girl hair was sticking to the back of his neck and he didn't like it one bit… Thinking that it was best for him to remove his hair band for a while, Kazuma removed the magical item from him and found himself in his original male form. He was just going to refresh himself a bit in the cool breeze blowing about the veranda… Surely nothing could go wrong… but just in case he held on to his magical head band as he walked out into the sunshine…

Kazuma gave another great sigh… This was perfect… The bright sunshine, the cool wind… They relaxed him, calmed down his nerves… Nothing could possibly ruin this-

"K-Kazuma?!"

Crap. He spoke too soon… But wait, someone called him by his _real_ name… He could only think of one person in this castle who could possibly recognize him… Fearing the worst, Kazuma looked to his left and he knew he was screwed… The brunet didn't know if he should reply or not…

Tsukino was moving closer, she was now at the very edge of her veranda, leaning on to the railings for support. Her apple green eyes stared at him with disbelief.

Crap. How was he going to explain this to her? Should he tell her the truth? Hell no! She'd probably tell it to Yukino and all the other people and he'd be caught and tortured and killed and then fed to the fishes in the sea… Well, okay so that last part was an exaggeration but the brunet's head was in panic mode, he didn't really pay attention to where his train of thoughts was headed…

"Is that really you? What are you doing here? That's the room that that Kazuki girl stays in…"

Kazuma stood shocked. Tsukino's words were just as he expected… it was their tone that caught him off guard. Those words weren't said in the usual bossy voice that his stepsister used on him; this time concern was dripping in every word… Kazuma couldn't believe his ears… Tsukino was… worried… about him?

'Wait, no, no, no! Remember what Rea had told you!' an inner voice from within his mind spoke out. 'She may just be pretending… Trying to catch you off guard…'

'But she saw me now… She knows this room is Kazuki's… I don't have a proper alibi for this!' Kazuma mentally shouted at himself.

"Kazuma, why aren't you answering?" Tsukino's voice rang out, this time Kazuma just happened to meet her eyes.

Kazuma took a step back, his stepsister was… really concerned… Kazuma could see the anxiety in her eyes, he could just feel that for once, Tsukino cared…

But still, that didn't mean that he should tell her about him being Kazuki… No… He knew it was wrong but he didn't quite trust her that much… He didn't hate her or anything, he just couldn't risk it…

"Sorry, Tsukino!" was all Kazuma managed to say as he broke into a run… Running into his room once more and out of it, leaving his door wide open…

"Wait, Kazuma!" Tsukino called, going into her room and rushing out, trying to catch up with her stepbrother. She had this one chance… she couldn't let it go now… The hallway was deserted when she got out, her eyes widened when she saw the door next to her room. Tsukino peeked inside, frowning as she saw no one… Kazuma couldn't have gotten far… Tsukino didn't hesitate to leave the door open; it wasn't like she didn't care, it was more like she knew it was that Kazuki's fault for leaving her door open so why should she close it? People should learn to be responsible for the consequences of their actions… Running across the hallway, Tsukino didn't see the other girl passing by and collided with her…

"Ow!"

"Watch it!" Tsukino said as she looked down on the girl that she had run into, raising both her eyebrows in surprise upon seeing that it was Kazuki.

Kazuma sat on the hallway's floor, having lost his balance when Tsukino ran into him… "S-sorry…" He said in the meekest voice that he could muster as he looked downwards.

"Hn… Your door's open by the way… Be careful, people might go inside it and rob you of your stuff…" Tsukino said as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Oh really? I guess I forgot to lock it when I went out earlier…" Kazuma mused as he stood up. _This was easily going according to plan…_ Kazuma thought, now just a little more convincing… "Um, thank you…" he said, giving the girl a small smile… Big mistake.

Tsukino's brow furrowed, she had suspicions of Kazuki before but now… This brunette seemed to resemble her stepbrother more and more… "Kazuma…?" the words escaped her lips before she even knew it.

"Excuse me?" Kazuma asked, feigning confusion. But deep inside, panic was beginning to spread once more, he shouldn't stay here too long… Tsukino was a bright girl, he knew, it was hard to miss, really, from all those straight A report cards that the girl brought home from school; and if his stepsister threaded things together, he was definitely busted…

"It's nothing…" Tsukino instantly covered up, "You've wasted much of my time already…" And with that the light-haired brunette left, but not before stealing one last glance at Kazuki.

Kazuma then walked back to his room, closed his door behind him, and quite literally melted when he reached his bed. That was just too darned close… Just when he had resolved to finally give it all to win the competition, Tsukino _almost_ figured him out! He had to be more careful from now on…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Panting due to her lack of air, Tsukino paused in her tracks. She was now in the Grand Entrance Hall and it seemed already futile for her to search for Kazuma, not a single soul was in sight despite the time being just around four in the afternoon… Shaking her head in defeat, the light-haired brunet slowly went back to her room; plopping down on the mattress as she closed her eyes and rested…

Kazuki… That girl just reminded her so much of Kazuma… Too much, really, that her suspicions have risen up, especially given her encounter with the aforementioned brunette earlier. She was almost ready to bet that the girl was actually just Kazuma wearing a wig… but of course, she had to reconsider… Kazuma _did not_ have breasts as far as she knew, and living with her stepbrother for 7 years is already enough bases.

Kazuma… where _are_ you?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** Well… That was weird, if I may say so myself… But I had to write that one way or the other… Did I make anyone angry because of this? If so, then I'm really, utterly sorry… It was for the sake of the fic, you know… because- Oops... gotta stop now... No spoilys for anyone..

Oh yeah, and many people have told me not to get stressed out about this... but really, I'm not... Thanks for much concern, though, I highly appreciated it -huggles readers/reviewers- I just get hyper everytime I write this so maybe that's what causes me to worry soo much about this fic... I just love writing this!! I wake up at 12 noon, open my laptop and begin the next chapter/paragraph for the story, and that goes on for the rest of the day... I'll close my laptop at around 7 pm but my mind still goes on plotting until I fall asleep at around 12:30 - 1:00 am... I have a great schedule, I know... XD


	10. Game Over

**A/N:** Okay, I know I don't usually put Author Notes on top anymore but, hell yeah… I just wanna give one big **THANK YOU **to everyone that gave suggestions for the final round's theme! Miharu-tenshi, puffles44, J. Gabrielle, Anon! #57, my aniwe gwendal's wife, and everyone else who've stuck by this story… just THANK YOU!! All your help are greatly appreciated… Okay, I'll stop now and on with the fic…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Ten: Game Over**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Welcome! Welcome! Welcome, everybody!" came Leol's usual overenthusiastic greeting, earning him a huge round of applause from his audience. "For sure all of you know why we're all gathered here, this evening. For tonight is a great milestone in the life of our Crown Prince, may we all give a warm welcome to the one and only: Kanmuri Shigeru…"

Two knights drew apart the great purple curtains that hung over the doors leading to the Grand Ball Room. The mahogany doors were then opened by two others and beyond that stood Shigeru, wearing only the finest clothes from top to bottom. Behind him were Kuroyanagi and Sylvian, wearing clothes that matched those of Leol but nonetheless looked their best. A long red carpet were set before the trio, leading them to the long table at the end of the ballroom, which was also decorated in deep purple and gold to match the occasion.

Loud cheers and clapping met the Royalty as he and his Advisers walked across the room. A wave here and a smile there, Shigeru's muscles easily got tired. 'Great… more stress,' the royalty thought as he finally took his seat. Suppressing a yawn behind his hands, Shigeru leisurely sat back and gazed at the room. He wasted no time yesterday, immediately after he left his father's room, he went to Sylvian and asked his companionship… His flaxen-haired Advisor finally agreed after much deliberation on Shigeru's part. They searched the town in disguises until the sky became dark and the stars peeked out but it was all to no avail. Both went back to the castle tired, hungry, and over all in damp spirits… the last part though, was more on Shigeru's side. He didn't find the brunet, what was he to do now? It was already too late…

"And now, let me introduce the beautiful ladies that have made it to the finals…" Leol began once the audience had settled down. "They've battled it out during the elimination rounds and now, their time has come… Ladies and gentlemen please give a warm welcome to…"

"Takada Setami…" A raven-haired girl in pigtails walked in through the mahogany doors, a smug look upon her features. She wore a turtleneck top with three-fourth sleeves paired with black slacks and matching sandals. Her emerald eyes glistened as they settled upon the Crown Prince… This was it… Her dreams were coming through; she wouldn't let anyone else get in her way…

"…Iwata Minako…" A tanned girl came in, her dirty blonde hair let loose around her shoulders. She came bounding in, waving to the audiences who were cheering as she entered. Wearing a plain baby blue t-shirt with khaki shorts and sneakers, Minako soon joined Setami in a straight horizontal line just into the Grand Ball Room's dance area, facing the Prince, his Advisers and their competition ground.

"…Azusagawa Tsukino…" A light-brown-haired teen leisurely walked on the red carpet, her bright Sunday dress in the same shade as her apple-green eyes. Tsukino's insides seemed to be bubbling insanely, she saw her mother standing in the crowd, looking at her expectantly. Trying to hide her sadness within, Tsukino continued to smile as she took her place beside Minako.

"…Maruyama Yui…" Clad in a deep red tank top and jeans, the ginger haired girl sheepishly walked in, she was not quite used to having huge crowds of people watching her. Giving small smiles and waves to the audience and blushing lightly when she heard some people cheering her on, Yui was soon lined up along with the other girls.

"…And last but definitely not the least, Azusa Kazuki…" Kazuma gulped as he set foot on the red carpet. There were just so many people, the red carpet in the middle and the railings on either side of that carpet seemed to be the only things that separated the two large groups of audiences. Kazuma walked on, smiling shyly as he kept both his hands on either side of him, trying to calm down his nerves. Looking around him, Kazuma saw that everywhere, there were purple and gold streamers; so this must be the redecorating that they were talking about, he mused… But soon enough, something else caught his attention, he felt someone looking at him and it was slightly getting on his nerves.

A smile unknowingly made its way on Shigeru's lips when he heard the last name called out. His amethystine eyes were looking at the on coming brunette, her dark brown hair held back by her usual pink hair band. Wearing a cream-colored t-shirt and a knee-length rose pink skirt with black doll shoes, the tanned brunette casually made her way towards the other finalists. However, Shigeru noticed that the girl seemed to be uncomfortable of sorts, her caramel eyes shifted around until finally, his eyes met with hers. The usual surprised look came upon Kazuki's features, the light pink hues on her cheeks were barely visible but Shigeru still noticed them.

Kazuma felt his cheeks burn when his eyes met with the Prince's amethyst ones. Of course! How could he have forgotten that the Prince was going to be there? Great, now he was more nervous than before… Wait, no, he didn't feel nervous… Actually, he felt somewhat calm… A light smile appeared on his lips, he was determined now… He'd do his best, no matter who his opponents were…

"Now that we've assembled all the finalists, I would like to call out my fellow Adviser to give out the rules and regulations for tonight's competition… Sylvian, would you please do the honors?" Leol said as he turns towards the long table behind him.

The flaxen-haired Advisor stood up from his seat, upon hearing his name called out. Making his way to the podium, Sylvian nodded when he reached Leol, the lilac-haired Advisor then stepped down to the side to give the man his space. "Good evening everyone," Sylvian began. "Tonight is a special night for everyone for when the competition ends and the winner is declared; the lucky lady would become our beloved Prince's bride-to-be. Therefore, without further a due, I give you all the rules and regulations for the competition. Firstly, all competitors would start at the same time and are given an hour to finish their work. Secondly, the competitors would bake bread in accordance to the given theme, which is 'I'; a theme chosen in order for the ladies to express themselves in the best way they can to capture our Prince's heart. Thirdly, the criteria for this competition are as follows: Presentation, 10 percent and Taste, 40 percent. And fourthly, the remaining 50 percent of the competitor's score would be given in accordance with the jurisdiction of the Prince himself…" Bowing as he finished his speech, the masked Advisor then went back to his seat as Kuroyanagi took charge.

"Okay, ladies, please step forward to your respective tables." the raven-haired man commanded and the girls all obliged. A table was provided for each girl with all the items necessary for baking, the very same ones used during the preliminaries. "On the count of three then…"

"One…" The girls all put on the apron that was placed on their tables.

"Two…"

"Three… BEGIN!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

(A/N: I know I'm skipping but I seriously can't write the baking part of all the competitors without repeating myself over and over again… Gomen, ne… But I know that EVERYONE reading this already knows the result… so, there!)

"The judging has been done and now, it is time to give the result of this competition…" Kuroyanagi stated, his fellow Advisers and the Prince were now standing beside him after having finished with judging each competitor.

"All the ladies have done well, but naturally, someone had outdone all the others…" Sylvian said giving an appreciative smile to the five competitors lined up in front of them. "In behalf of His Royal Highness, our Crown Prince, Kanmuri Shigeru, I would like to extend my deepest gratitude to all the ladies who have warmly accepted our invitation of joining in this competition. As well as to all their parents and guardians who has come with them here and gave their support…"

"Your Highness, would you kindly do the honors of announcing the winner?" Leol asked.

A lax smile came upon Shigeru's lips as he nodded to show his agreement to the lilac-haired Advisor's suggestion. "The winner of tonight's competition, and now my bride-to-be, is none other than…" He allowed his words to drift off for a moment… He knew that when he called out a name, it could never be taken back… Right now, he was filled with a mixture of emotions… He didn't know if he should be happy that the contest turned out like this for he knew that his heart was already taken by someone else… someone that wasn't even in this competition… He could always pretend to be straight… but then wouldn't that be unfair to his bride-to-be? And most of all, wouldn't that be unfair to the brunet? Well, maybe this was already his punishment… for being so late in realizing the truth…

Minako and Yui both had their fingers crossed as Setami had a determined expression upon her face but inside her heart was almost pounding within her chest. Tsukino was slightly shaking, and opted for her hands to just grasp at the sides of her dress, as though to calm her down but it wasn't really helping one bit. Kazuma's eyes momentarily glanced at his fellow competitors, he could see the nervousness in each of them and knew that they all felt the same… The decisive moment has finally come… He knew all of them did well, he saw it in the breads that his fellow competitors have made, and all of them gave it their best…

"Azusa Kazuki…"

The Prince's words seemed to echo repeatedly in the now stunningly silent room. Everything was still and not a single thing moved… it came as a shock to many (if not all), even to the aforementioned one, herself… Kazuma's eyes went round as saucers as his jaw hung open, truth be told, he really hadn't expected this to happen, but now that it did… It all seemed to be ethereal…

Meanwhile, in the audiences, Mio and Akimi were staring at each other in surprise… Kazuki won!! Mio smiled widely as she began to clap her hands, the sound of her clapping seemed to have awakened the people around her and they, too, began to applause the brunette… The loud applause, in turn, have broken the competitors from their own little trances…

Setami scowled, how dare that girl steal her glory?! She deserved to win, not some other unimportant girl… Minako was a bit downhearted but nonetheless she began to applaud Kazuki along with the audiences. On the other hand, Yui turned to face Kazuki and offered her warm congratulations, as Kazuma still couldn't believe that all of this had really happened… Whilst all of this was happening, Tsukino just continued to stare in front of her… she lost… The light-haired brunette looked behind her, her apple-green orbs frantically searching for her mother… And soon enough she found her. Tsukino felt her heartbeats freeze as she witnessed her mother's icy glare… She could almost feel her fear grasping her throat…

"Kazuki!!" Mio went over the barricade that held back the audience and came up to the brunette's side, giving her friend a big congratulatory hug. "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks, Mio…" when the aftershock had worn off, Kazuma could feel nothing but bliss, victory felt great; it was like flying free and escaping all obstacles in life.

"Hey, congrats…" the familiar voice broke it's way into Kazuma's thoughts, causing him to turn away from Mio and towards it's source.

Tsukino was before him, her expression was unreadable but nonetheless, she had extended her hand towards him.

Mio released her friend from her embrace and stepped back, knowing that she mustn't intervene.

Surprise was not enough to properly describe Kazuma's feeling at that very moment. He had never thought that in his entire life, Tsukino would actually congratulate him… in front of everyone, no less. His usual smile came upon him, as he took hold of Tsukino's hand and shook it, very much like when he had first met his stepsister. "Thank you, Tsukino-san…"

Tsukino's eyes widened, everything seemed to be familiar about this Kazuki… A familiar warm sensation was going through her… Could it be? But it was impossible… Kazuma wasn't here; he couldn't be… However, Kazuki's look held the same warmth that only Kazuma's had, despite all the hardships that she knew he'd gone through… "Kazuma…?" Tsukino finally voiced out, her voice barely above a whisper.

When he heard Tsukino call his name, everything seemed to disappear around the two of them, the audience, their fellow competitors and even the Prince and his Advisors; it was now pitch black save for him and his stepsister… Kazuma's throat seemed to have run dry… Tsukino couldn't have figured him out… What had he done that might've given himself away? He couldn't think of anything but that was when he realized their clasped hands, quickly Kazuma took back his hand, his eyes staring fearfully at Tsukino…

The light-haired girl's mouth hung open, she had seen those caramel orbs just too many times before not to notice them now… How could she not have realized it until now? But of course, it was impossible… Kazuma just couldn't be Kazuki… can he? But the fear in Kazuki's eyes told her everything, she had seen that fear in Kazuma's eyes just too often… "Kazuma, is that you?!" Tsukino said aloud, surprising everyone around her and even herself. She hadn't counted on saying that out loud but the words just slipped from her mouth before she could stop them…

Kazuma's worst fear came true as his stepsister's words echoed inside his mind… crap, and he was already just this close to getting everything straightened out with the Prince… Well, whatever happens happens… He knew this was one of the consequences of his actions and was ready to face it… A sad smile formed on his lips as the darkness that enveloped him and Tsukino from a while back, faded and he found himself back in reality, everyone was now staring at him, but not with the same stares as before… Everyone was looking at him in shock as his pink headband glowed bright gold and soon the light enveloped his form, keeping him safe inside what appeared to be a bright golden cocoon…

The people around him all had to shield their eyes as the light intensified, but with a final burst of light, it promptly disappeared. When the light had died down, Shigeru found his Advisors all standing protectively in front of him, acting much like a shield for him. The audiences and competitors slowly blinked, their eyes slowly adjusting from the sudden light. Tsukino, however, was staring in complete awe in front of her as a familiar brunet emerged from the light…

Mio gasped, her shock preventing her from coming up with any other word, instead of Kazuki standing before her, there now stood a brunet who was strikingly familiar to her friend. He had the same skin tone, hair color, eye color and he even has the same height as Kazuki… His clothes even matched those that Kazuki was wearing; he wore a cream colored loose t-shirt with dark grey pants. But that was it, in place of Kazuki was a guy… There stood a guy that she had never seen nor met before and yet, he was greatly familiar to the astounded blonde girl…

"K-Kazuki…?" Mio questioned the new guy, her voice suddenly small.

The guy turned to her and gave her a sad smile… she just looked so much like Kazuki… "Mio…" the guy said, as though he was acknowledging her presence.

"H-How do you know me?" came Mio's query as she took a step back. She was quickly getting freaked out by all of this… Everything was happening just so fast…

"I'm not really a girl, Mio…" the brunet told her, his voice kind and somehow sad… "You know me as Kazuki but in reality…" the tanned teen sighed, he was just about to continue when Tsukino suddenly spoke.

"Kazuma… Azuma Kazuma! It's really you, I knew it!" Tsukino stated as she placed a hand on her stepbrother's shoulder.

"Kazuma?" Mio asked the brunet.

"That's my true name, Mio…" Kazuma answered.

The blonde just stood there frozen as her mind slowly processed the new information… Kazuki was not really a girl… Her real name was Kazuma… Kazuki… no, it was Kazuma… Azuma Kazuma… He lied to her about his identity… Was everything else a lie as well?

"Kazuma what are you doing here?" Tsukino asked her stepbrother.

"Tsukino, I…" Kazuma was just about to explain himself when suddenly…

"What is the meaning of this?!" came Kuroyanagi's booming voice, catching everyone's attention, his steel gray eyes staring almost menacingly at the brunet now standing before him.

Kazuma could feel himself shrink under the raven-haired man's gaze; the man's words were much like venom seeping into his skin and it was scaring him. If looks could kill, Kazuma knew that he would've been dead right now…

"Now, now, Kuroyanagi… I believe that Mr. Azuma Kazuma here, deserves a chance to explain himself…" came Sylvian's soothing voice but everyone near enough the flaxen-haired man could detect a bit of dislike in his tone.

Kazuma opened and closed his mouth like a fish out of water, he wanted to explain himself but somehow, facing the two older men, both staring down at him with their faces looking half-ready to kill, he just couldn't find the right words to say… The Advisors were just too intimidating that his throat was now running dry and he could almost feel his life force slowly ebbing away…

"Well…" Kuroyanagi pressed him on. The room went silent once more; the tension in the air was already too thick you could already cut it with a knife. Everyone stayed still, waiting for what would happen…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Shigeru meanwhile was completely oblivious to everything; having three grown men standing in front of him was enough to completely shut him off from the escapade in which Kazuma was in. When the bright light faded away, all the young Prince could see were the backs of his three Advisers, then voices rung about. And one of those voices, was highly familiar… The soothing, calm, and kind voice that his ears had been longing to hear ever since… He could not be mistaken, the brunet was there… He didn't know how but that wasn't important… Shigeru was about to step around his Advisers when Leol suddenly faced him, taking hold of his shoulders and keeping him in place.

"I believe, it'd be better for you to stay here, Sire…" Leol told him in a hushed voice.

"Why? What's going on, Leol… Tell me…" Shigeru stated, removing the lilac-haired man's hand from him.

"There's quite a situation, you see…" Leol said, his aqua blue eyes shifting worriedly.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Kuroyanagi's incredulous tone, cut off Leol's supposed explanation.

"Leol, what-" Shigeru's words were halted when Sylvian spoke.

"Now, now, Kuroyanagi… I believe that Mr. Azuma Kazuma here, deserves a chance to explain himself…"

'Kazuma? Who's Azuma Kazuma?' Shigeru asked himself. In all his life, he could not quite remember meeting a person named Kazuma… unless…

"Well?" Kuroyanagi's demanding voice came through. Shigeru could easily guess that his Advisor was just about at the end of his fuse…

"Sirs, I-I d-deeply ap-apologize… b-but…" a stuttering voice broke through the silence…

Shigeru's amethyst orbs widened… He knew that voice… He could never mistake it for anything else… IT WAS THE BRUNET!!

"Speak properly." Kuroyanagi commanded, barely being able to keep the calm in his voice.

"S-Sorry…" Kazuma squeaked in surprise. He felt his heartbeats quicken and it was not in a good way… The young brunet gulped, but what could he do? He hadn't counted on having to explain these things in front of almost one-fourth of the whole Kingdom's population… But even before Kazuma could speak, another voice broke in…

"Wait! Leol, please, let me through!" Shigeru was currently trying his earnest to get through his lilac-haired Advisor who was keenly intent to keep him in the back.

"Sire, please, understand… Let Kuro-yan and Sylvian take care of this…" Leol pleaded, he didn't like disobeying orders from the Prince but this was a different case. What happened was simply out of the ordinary, they just couldn't risk anything to happen to the Prince because of it…

"No! Leol, you don't understand! I need to see him…" Shigeru's words surprised his Advisor, giving him a chance to get through Leol, which he quickly grabbed. He then pushed apart his other two Advisors, startling Kuroyanagi and Sylvian but the Royalty couldn't find it in himself to say sorry… nor to say anything at all for that matter. For as soon as he separated the wall that was two of his Advisors, he came face to face with none other than the brunet himself…

Shigeru stood still, his amethyst orbs staring back at the caramel ones that had longed to see for so long… He slowly took in the brunet's appearance, none has changed ever since they last met, except of course for the brunet's clothing but that didn't really matter…

"Your Highness…" Kazuma's awed voice rang out… his tone was light… gentle… as gentle as the breeze that had come into the room through the windows, seemingly melting away all the tension as his gaze continued to linger on the Prince… How long had he waited for this moment? For him to see the Prince once again, and for the Royalty to recognize him…

"Kazuma, is it…?" Shigeru said quietly, trying to make it so that only he and the brunet would hear but thanks to the stillness all around room, his quiet voice floated around even to the farthest ones in the back…

"Yes, Your Highness…" Kazuma replied, his mind still swimming around.

"I see…" Shigeru mused, his eyes then scanned the room, and he saw that everyone was now looking at him and the brunet. Everyone was still, not one of them daring to make a move… Nightly insect sounds floated in through their glassless windows, and in some ironic sense, it seemed fitting for the current situation.

"Sire, allow me to deal with this situation-" Kuroyanagi's voice caught Shigeru's attention. Turning to his right, the Prince gave his Advisor a serious look, effectively shutting out the rest of the raven-haired man's statement. Kuroyanagi was taken aback, to say the least, rarely had he seen the Prince with such determination…

With Kuroyanagi now holding his tongue, Shigeru stepped forward. Kazuma was startled at the Royalty's sudden action but the brunet kept his feet on the ground. Something was different with the way the Prince was looking at him right now, Kazuma mused. It made him feel jittery and all nervous inside… but then again, he had always felt like that whenever Shigeru was around. Soon, they were face to face, Shigeru was still looking Kazuma in the face, and the space in between them was not even more than three feet.

Kazuma looked up at Shigeru, and met with the Royalty's intense gaze, Kazuma could feel his cheeks burning but he also found that he couldn't move, it seemed like the Prince's gaze was holding him down.

Shigeru closed his eyes; he knew this was the only way… Opening them once more, he whispered quietly so that only the brunet would hear, "Kazuma, please understand…"

The Prince's words utterly confused Kazuma. What did those words mean? What was the Prince trying to tell him? The brunet was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't aware anymore of the Prince's actions… Shigeru raised his right hand and in one swift motion, his hand had collided with Kazuma's left cheek.

To say it literally, Kazuma didn't know what hit him. All he felt was the searing pain erupting from his left cheek, and his head turning to his right from the force of the impact. The crisp sound emitted from the impact of Shigeru's palm on Kazuma's cheek reverberated quite loudly on the walls of the room, and it seemed to be the signal as many of their audience gave loud audible gasps upon realizing what had just happened.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: And there! I think this would be enough for one chapter… XD But I think many already know what happened there… So if you do, can ya pretty please keep it a secret at least until I update the next chapter? Thankies!!


	11. ReStart

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Eleven: Re-Start**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Kazuma looked up at Shigeru, and met with the Royalty's intense gaze, Kazuma could feel his cheeks burning but he also found that he couldn't move, it seemed like the Prince's gaze was holding him down.

Shigeru closed his eyes; he knew this was the only way… Opening them once more, he whispered quietly so that only the brunet would hear, "Kazuma, please understand…"

The Prince's words utterly confused Kazuma. What did those words mean? What was the Prince trying to tell him? The brunet was so deep in his thoughts that he wasn't aware anymore of the Prince's actions… Shigeru raised his right hand and in one swift motion his hand had collided with Kazuma's left cheek.

To say it literally, Kazuma didn't know what hit him. All he felt was the searing pain erupting from his left cheek, and his head turning to his right from the force of the impact. The crisp sound emitted from the impact of Shigeru's palm on Kazuma's cheek reverberated quite loudly on the walls of the room, and it seemed to be the signal as many of their audience gave loud audible gasps upon realizing what had just happened.

Kazuma found his whole body immobile… He could feel his left cheek hurting like mad but he had not the least idea on how and why. All around him, he heard the chorus of gasps coming from their audience, he could even distinguish Tsukino's cry of 'Oh my God!' and Leol's surprised 'Sire!' but those didn't matter… Gathering all his strength, he turned to face Shigeru once more, wanting to ask what had happened but seeing Shigeru's raised hand and noting the light swelling there, it didn't take much time for Kazuma to put two and two together to finally realize the truth. Raising his left hand, the tanned teen gently felt his left cheek; it was albeit warm, probably due to the collision of Shigeru's hand upon it.

But with even just thinking of Shigeru doing that to him, Kazuma felt utterly hurt, why would the Prince do that to him? Had he done something wrong? All he did was stand there and- Kazuma's train of thought was halted when a certain idea came to him… Maybe that was it… He should have known it sooner… Kazuma felt his eyes hurt; he knew what was to come… Taking one last look at Shigeru, Kazuma shook his head and began to run… Just to his right were the windows leading to the garden, he knew that if there was a place for him there to just think things quietly by himself, it would be none other than the garden… His tears began to fall as he jumped through a window, he didn't want anyone to see him… He wanted to run away… Just to run… He knew he could never face anyone anymore… There was not a place for him in this world… He knew that he could take on anything if even just one person was there for him, even if it was just the teen that he met just a few days ago… but… maybe he was wrong… And being wrong hurt him the most, especially since he gave his all in believing that despite everything else, the Prince would be there for him… That Shigeru would be there for him… but now… Tears were now blurring Kazuma's vision but he never stopped running… He just had to get away…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Going back to the Grand Ball Room earlier…_

Shigeru could still feel the stinging sensation in his hand; did he overdo it? Kazuma was still immobile since he had slapped him, and the Prince was beginning to worry. Just as he was about to ask the brunet, Kazuma turned to face him. The Royalty could swear that he could already hear his heart breaking when he saw the teary expression upon Kazuma's face, the brunet's tanned hand gently touched his swelling cheek and Shigeru could feel himself being hurt upon seeing the 'injury' that he had caused the brunet. Kazuma was looking hurt… Shigeru was about to come closer to the teen when suddenly Kazuma shook his head and turned away, running farther and farther away from him. The brunet's action startled Shigeru, their audience as well began murmuring words but Shigeru paid no heed to them… Kazuma was running away and he had to stop him, Kazuma might've misunderstood him… He _had_ to explain before things go haywire… Shigeru was going to run after the brunet, for Kazuma was already getting away but then a hand enclosed on his wrist, holding him immobile… His amethystine eyes could only as Kazuma went through one of the windows and into the garden, eventually disappearing in the cloak of the darkness of the night…

Feeling much dislike for the one who stopped him, Shigeru turned his glaring eyes towards his Advisor. Kuroyanagi just stood there, looking at the teen Royalty in surprise, the teen's actions had been completely uncalled for.

"Sire, would you kindly explain yourself." the raven-haired man's stern voice did nothing to shake away the Royalty's glare.

"Let go Kuroyanagi… I've been tired of following all your orders ever since; let me do this one thing by myself for once…" Shigeru said still managing to keep the calm in his voice despite the bubbling anger within him.

"But, Sire, what you've done just now…" Leol said, his voice somewhat fading away when Shigeru turned to look at him.

"I know what I'm doing." Shigeru reassured his Advisor.

"Sire, you just-" Sylvian tried to voice some reason to the young Prince but the look on Shigeru's face stopped him from saying anything else.

"Sylvian, Leol, Kuroyanagi… I know what I did was… highly, unheard of… unspeakable, even. However, I am sure of the consequences of my actions and know that I am willing to take responsibility for it…" Shigeru said, his mien was extremely dead serious that none of his Advisors found it in themselves to say a word.

"Now if you please, I have a fiancé to catch up to…" and with that Shigeru dashed off, leaving his Advisers and all his guests behind him as he jumped through the windows. And for once, the Royalty was thankful that the Grand Ball Room's windows were all glassless.

Silence reigned over the Grand Ball Room as the Crown Prince of the Kingdom exited the room. Many people have ceased their talks when the Royalty sped off, their eyes wide and their mouths gaping open. Many girls suddenly broke into tears, falling on the shoulders of the nearest person; their hearts just couldn't take it… The Prince… Their dearly beloved Prince was now officially engaged… AND it was to a GUY, no less!

Tsukino was in much confusion… Why in the world would the Crown Prince of the Kingdom have himself engaged to her stepbrother? She was pretty much sure that the Prince knew what he was doing… And that engagement slap** (1)** was no joke… but still… She couldn't believe it… The Prince… and her stepbrother… they weren't gay… were they?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

More tears fell from the brunet's caramel orbs as he finally stopped running, he didn't know how far he had ran but at least he was away from the prying eyes of many. Looking around, Kazuma realized that he was now somewhere in the midst of the maze… just how he got there, he didn't really know it himself… Using his hands to wipe away his tears, Kazuma then looked around him, somehow quite surprised that he was somehow familiar with the place, despite having been there only once…

The maze looked… creepy… no, wait, creepy was an understatement… for the brunet who was experiencing it first hand; it was none less than terrifying. Everything was in deep darkness, with the moon serving as his only source of light; add in all those nightly sounds that more than not scare people out of their wits, the chirping of crickets, cicadas and whatnot. Moreover, the cold blowing wind didn't help either as it blew through the hedges, creating eerie rustling noises that crept up underneath the brunet's skin.

Why, oh why, of all places, did he have to run into this place? Kazuma's feet trembled as he walked, trying to be not too slow or too fast at the same time. He hugged himself tightly as another chilling wind passed by, suddenly having the feeling of someone watching him from behind. His breaths became shallow as he quickened his pace, but he still couldn't shake off the feeling of that 'someone' following him. Kazuma began to run, turning left, right, left, left again, then right; he didn't bother to remember where he'd been and eventually all his running led him to the heart of the maze once more. The brunet fell on his knees, his nerves still quite shaken and he could still feel the presence behind him, Kazuma knew that he had to face this 'someone' sooner or later, and sooner had always been the better option for him… Breathing in deeply (for who knew if that would be his last?), Kazuma turned around, his caramel orbs widening when he saw nobody there. Kazuma quickly stood up and looked around at the other entrances to the maze, trying his earnest to see if anybody was hiding behind the hedges somewhere but there was none. Deciding that cool water and some would probably do some good to his over exhausted nerves, Kazuma chose to sit down on the fountain's marble edges, its rim's width being wide enough for him to sit on without having his clothes touch the water that it contained. Breathing in and out, Kazuma allowed the passing breeze to soothe him… closing his eyes and emptying his mind of all thoughts… Until…

"Kazuma!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Going back with the Prince…_

Instant darkness met the young Royalty when he landed on the other side of the window; the garden was like a cold damp prison cell if he would compare it with the room that he had just left. But irregardless of that, he knew that he shouldn't waste time in comparing places, he _had_ to find Kazuma. It took a while for Shigeru's eyes to adjust to the sudden darkness but when it did, he found it much, much easier to look around. The distant hooting of an owl in the trees had startled the Prince and it just continued to get on his nerves with every passing second. Nevertheless, Shigeru continued to search for Kazuma, looking behind every tree, shrub and bush just to find the brunet; he couldn't even bear to imagine what Kazuma was going through in these foreign grounds when he could already feel himself half to his death and he even lived here all his life. After searching all possible places, meaning every nook and cranny of the garden, Shigeru could almost bet that Kazuma had already left the castle' premises but then a new sound, different from all the nightly noises he'd heard so far, caught his attention.

Looking behind him, to where he'd heard the sound come from, utter bewilderment came onto the Royalty's mien when he saw what was making the noise. His amethystine orbs stared in mixed amazement and confusion as a golden gate slowly creaked open. He didn't know how he could've missed that gate, well, maybe having it set in the middle of the hedge running along the end of the garden served as a good cover... Well since he already searched the rest of the garden, Shigeru deduced that he might as well look in there… Cautiously, the Prince walked over to the ajar gate, peeking inside, his jaw dropping open when he realized what the place was… It had been just so long since he last went in there and he knew the reason why… Gingerly stepping across the threshold, Shigeru placed his hand on the hedges now aligning the path, feeling the clean-cut leaves underneath his palm and fingers. Memories from the past still clearly etched on his mind… He closed his eyes as the memories seared through his thoughts, the images were so vivid he could almost swear that he was reliving those very moments right now…

Opening his eyes once again, Shigeru's amethyst orbs were greeted with quite a surprising sight. A vividly blue and black butterfly was resting on the topside of his hand, and if his eyes weren't deceiving him, it was as though the insect was looking at him expectantly… And somehow, he just couldn't shake off the feeling of familiarity between him and the aforementioned insect… Curiosity got the better of him and despite his growing feeling of much stupidity; the Crown Prince asked the butterfly. "Haven't I seen you before?"

Shigeru knew that he wasn't going to receive an answer but utter shock came on to him when the butterfly flew from his hand and lingered in the air above the path in front of him... Raising an eyebrow in question but not uttering a single word, Shigeru just knew that he must follow the flying insect; it was judged by his sheer instinct but he knew that he could trust the butterfly… He and his 'guide' passed through the maze with ease, they met not one dead end, and Shigeru was well-aware that the maze had many, many, MANY dead ends… having experienced running to those more times than necessary when he was a child…

_Flashback…_

A young pink-haired child sat on the dirt path; his clothes were all dirty as much as his own skin was and he could not be mistaken for more than 7 years old. His arms were covered in dirt and his knees and legs were not in a better condition… Tear tracks stained his grubby cheeks as his fisted hands were rubbing his eyes, attempting in vain to stop any more tears from flowing… Soft sobs escaped from pale pink lips as his small chest continued to heave back and forth, his body lacking much oxygen from all the running and crying that his young body had been doing for the past hour and so… It was already late in the afternoon; the sun was near the western horizon allowing much shade to come upon the usually heat-filled garden… Wide amethystine orbs looked up from beneath unruly pink bangs; you could quite plainly see sadness swimming in those deep violet pools.

In front of him was a tall, wide, and leafy hedge. The young boy couldn't help it as more tears escaped his eyes, how many times had he faced this same wall just in the span of this afternoon? Hiccups soon came forth as the boy once again looked around him… Everything was the same, the same dirt path, the same leafy hedges and the same no older brother to come and tell him everything was alright… His legs felt like jelly, he couldn't move them even if he tried… He should've known this was a bad idea from the beginning… Leave it to his brother and his new _girlfriend_ to suggest playing around in their maze… Pfft, if he hadn't known it better, Tsutsumi was just using this as an excuse to get him away whilst he and his new _girlfriend_ had some 'alone time'… Pathetic older brother… And because of that, he was hopelessly lost in this maze! 'Stupid, stupid Tsutsumi!' the young boy cursed in his mind and kept a mental note to just stay a mile away from Tsutsumi whenever he had any of his girlfriends around…

And suddenly there were voices…

"Shigeru?"

"Shigeru-kuuun?"

"Little bro, where are you?"

The downcast head snapped up, he'd know that voice from anywhere… It was his brother and his brother's girlfriend as well, he thought, taking note of the cry of 'Shigeru-kuun?' that came together with his older brother's calls.

"Tsutsumi!!" he heard a hoarse voice call out… it sounded pathetic, wait, that was his _own_ voice… crap, he'd already gone hoarse from all this crying… And it was all Tsutsumi's fault!!

"Shigeru? Is that you? Where are you?" his brother's voice called out once again.

"I'm here!" Shigeru croaked, wiping the last of his tears away which only served to stain his cheeks even more by mixing with the dust and dirt already present there.

The young royalty soon heard oncoming footsteps, accompanied with the cry of "Finally! We've found you!" And not long after, the pink-haired youth soon found himself being held at arm's length by his older brother, Tsutsumi's bright green orbs scrutinizing his appearance.

"Shigeru what happened?"

"I-I was trying t-to find you a-and y-your girlfriend in t-the maze l-like yo-you said b-but I-I got l-l-lost… a-again and again a-and I-I t-tripped s-so m-many t-times a-and-" The rest of Shigeru's explanations was drowned as a fresh batch of tears fell from his eyes and he ended up blubbering onto Tsutsumi's shoulder.

"There, there… I'm sorry for that, Shigeru…" Tsutsumi soothed as he gently patted Shigeru's back. "I promise I'll never let you get lost in here again…"

"I'd hold you to that, Tsutsumi…" Shigeru mumbled against the fabric of his brother's shirt.

Tsutsumi just chuckled as he stood up, carrying his teary younger brother with him. He flashed an apologetic smile to his girlfriend before they all they made their way back to the palace…

_End Flashback…_

Shigeru froze in his tracks, in the midst of his musings the butterfly had disappeared… Crap! Now he was _really_ lost… He had never really mastered going through this darned maze… But wait, up ahead on the hedge on his left was an opening from where light was spilling through… Deeming that moving was better than staying here for the rest of his life, Shigeru made his way towards that opening; his eyes barely believing what he found there…

"K-Kazuma?"

The aforementioned teen looked up when he heard his name called out. His caramel orbs showing none but surprise.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Y-Your Highness…" the words escaped the brunet's mouth even before he could stop himself. "Wh-Why are you here?" Kazuma added as he forced himself to look away, he just didn't know how he was supposed to face the Prince right now… After what had just transpired in the Grand Ball Room…

"Why, I was looking for you of course…" Shigeru told him, as though it was the most obvious thing in the world, as he went and sat on the fountain's rim just a few feet away from Kazuma.

"L-Looking for me? B-But, shouldn't you be at the Ball Room?" Kazuma said quietly, letting the tips of his fingers created small ripples on the water within the fountain.

"And, pray tell, _why_ should I choose to be there, instead of being here with you?"

The Prince's words confused Kazuma to no end… What was the Royalty thinking? A warm hand suddenly cupped his right cheek and he felt his whole face burn, more so when the hand gently lifted up his face making him see the Prince eye to eye. Since when did the Prince get this close to him?

A soft expression was upon the Prince as his gaze lingered at no other than Kazuma, a small smile gracing his lips when the brunet's caramel orbs met his gaze. And Kazuma realized that Shigeru was still waiting for an answer…

"Because… there are more important people there…" Kazuma said softly, holding his gaze upon Shigeru's eyes.

"Really…? You know, Kazuma, I think there's one big thing that you didn't quite get there…" Shigeru said, only to receive a confused look from the brunet. "You see, about five days ago I went out to town for the very first time in my life… And there, I met the most wonderful… amazing… and greatest person that I could ever meet… I spent the whole day with him and I had the greatest time of my life with that person… but then came the time for us to go our separate ways… It pained me greatly to say goodbye to that person, Kazuma... It was then that I realized that I just couldn't live without that person, anymore…" Shigeru paused as he released his hold on Kazuma's cheek.

Kazuma gave a small moan of protest but realized that all in all, he didn't have a right to do that… Shigeru's words echoed within him like a broken record… The young Prince felt exactly the same as he did… but still… Kazuma broke eye contact and rested his gaze upon the waters instead, which beautifully reflected the cloudless night sky; filled with stars, and a single full moon… He sighed, it would be perfectly romantic but then again, that wasn't the situation right now…

"And that guy felt the same… and even though, he didn't know who was it that he met, he wished so hard to meet with that guy again…" Kazuma told his companion, as his hands still played along the water's surface. "And then the competition was announced… The guy felt great glee when he saw a familiar face in the flyers, and he did his all just to be in that competition… Imagine that, Your Highness, what a great fool had he been for joining a competition that searched for a _bride_ when he knew quite well that he was a guy… It's really stupid isn't it?"

Kazuma's revelation startled the young Prince, but he couldn't let doubts stand in his way… And so he continued, "And yet, the brunet joined; even if he came as a girl, he won, didn't he? He went past all obstacles and won the competition… I was in quite a shock when I saw that Kazuki became the guy that I met in town but… If possible, it only made my feelings grow stronger for him…"

"And yet, despite all those things that you've said that you felt for him, you still hurt his feelings tonight…" Kazuma cut across the Prince's words, leaving the royalty in a state of confusion. Not only because of Kazuma cutting him off like that but also due to what the brunet had said.

"Without any explanation, you tore his world apart when you just slapped him in front of every single person… Didn't you think it was already hard enough on him?! Because even though he _did_ win in the competition, that guy was suffering… What should he do now? Should he reveal himself? He knew many would deject him but he thought that maybe… just maybe, if the Prince would remember him and accept him, then he'd be alright… As long as the guy he met in town was with him, the brunet knew he could carry on… If he could only explain things… But, hey, he wasn't even given the chance to explain, was he?" Kazuma's words passed through gritted teeth… Did the Prince think that he could be won over by just his stupid words? He had been embarrassed in front of probably a fourth of the whole Kingdom's population… and what hurt him most was that it was Shigeru himself who embarrassed him like that…

Shigeru's mouth hung open but he quickly regained his composure, he felt downhearted that Kazuma was angry at him and even more so because it was his own stupidity that caused the brunet's hatred… "Kazuma, look, let me explain…"

"Explain what? Your Highness, even if you did explain, nothing could be done about it… I'll understand it if it was to save face but… that doesn't change the facts…" Tears fell once more from the brunet's eyes. Kazuma was tired of crying, he didn't like the feeling of it at all. But sometimes, crying is all that he can do…

From out of the blue, the tanned teen suddenly felt something enclose his left hand, the one that had been in water for the past few minutes without him realizing it… Raising his downcast eyes, Kazuma saw that Shigeru's hand now enclosed his. W-What was that for? Slowly, Shigeru lifted both their hands from the chilling water. He then fished out a white handkerchief from his left pant pocket, and used it to dry off both of their hands; and yet, even though both hands were dried, Shigeru still didn't release his hold upon Kazuma's hand.

"I'm sorry, Kazuma… Really, I am… I'm sorry for making you cry… For making you suffer just so much without even knowing it…" Shigeru began with a quiet voice as he held the brunet's hand a bit more tightly, as though he was gathering strength through it. "It seems I should've explained things before hand, no?" he asked the brunet.

Kazuma could only stare back in confusion at the Royalty, he didn't quite understand what Shigeru was saying… But even so, he could feel his heart melt upon Shigeru's words… He knew those words well, those were words spoken from within the Prince's very heart; he knew that Shigeru meant every single word that he said… But still, Kazuma was confused, "Explain what? What are you talking about, Your Highness?"

"Please, Kazuma… just call me Shigeru…" Shigeru said, giving the brunet a smile that didn't quite mask his sadness.

"But that would be disrespectful, Your-"

"I really hate it when people always put themselves below me just because they know that I'm the freaking Prince of this Kingdom… I just want to be equal with everyone, Kazuma… Is it really that hard to ask?" Shigeru quietly told the brunet.

Kazuma couldn't say that he completely understood what the Prince meant but maybe through this, they could still salvage their friendship… "Okay then, Shigeru…" Kazuma noted that Shigeru's face brightened a bit (as well as the slight squeeze on his hand) when he heard his first name being used. "What was it that you said you should've explained earlier?"

"Is your cheek still hurting, Kazuma?" Shigeru suddenly asked.

Kazuma was startled at the Prince's sudden question, but it did made him think… "Not anymore…"

"I see… Well, I'm sorry for that… I-I got a bit carried away…" Shigeru admitted, a sheepish smile making its way to his lips. "But I guess you'd want to know why I slapped you in the first place…"

Kazuma nodded; indeed, he was very much curious as to why Shigeru's palm just collided with his cheek earlier.

"Well, this Kingdom has _very_ weird traditions…" Shigeru began, a small smile now on his lips as he felt the aura around the two of them grow considerably lighter. "And one of them regards the tradition of engagement proposals..."

Kazuma's tears have dried up upon his cheeks, leaving tearstains but to them he paid no heed. Shigeru's words had a firm hold on the brunet's attention and it didn't help either that the Crown Prince was talking about engagements…

"I don't know who that tradition to be so but all I know is…" Shigeru looked up at Kazuma, his smile widening when he saw that he had Kazuma's undivided attention. "…when a member of the Royal family slaps someone on their left cheek, it means that they have proposed marriage to that person…"

Kazuma's eyes were wide and his mouth hung open as he felt his cheeks burn as the meaning of Shigeru's words slowly dawned on him. He was suddenly conscious of how Shigeru was holding his hand… The Prince must be joking, he-he wouldn't do such… a… thing… The rest of Kazuma's train of thought melted when his met with Shigeru's loving gaze, and, if possible, he felt himself turn to a deeper shade of red than he already was… He could almost swear that he looked like a beetroot at that very moment…

Quite satisfied at how his words had affected the brunet Shigeru knew that it was finally time to say the words that he had been rehearsing so well in his mind for the past few days… And even if he was initially supposed to say it to a girl, its purpose was still the same… Holding Kazuma's hand securely in his own, Shigeru stood from his seat, as a highly confused Kazuma just continued following him with his eyes. He then positioned himself and knelt on one knee in front of Kazuma, holding the brunet's hand very much near his lips.

"Sh-Shigeru… What is…" Kazuma's question just melted away when he saw that Shigeru had knelt in front of him. This scenario was all too familiar to the brunet who had read about thousands of romance novels…

"Tradition is really weird, and I know it'd be better to do things like this the old-fashioned _normal_ way…" Shigeru said, barely concealing his amusement. After taking a deep breath, Shigeru locked his gaze with Kazuma's, the hammering in his chest couldn't be stopped but he had other things to worry about at the moment. Namely: proposing to Kazuma.

"Kazuma…" Shigeru didn't know why but he just liked saying the brunet's name, and right now it was quite a life saver…

"Yes…?" Kazuma knew his question was definitely not needed but he couldn't help it… His insides felt like a thousand of butterflies were fluttering inside, all of them wanting to get out, and he knew that if he just remained silent, he just might burst.

'This is it… Don't you dare screw this up, Kanmuri', the young Prince continuously told himself…

"Azuma Kazuma… will you marry me?"

There! He said! He absolutely said it! But then again, it wasn't time for rejoicing yet… Kazuma still had to accept his proposal… Each second that passed seemed like a decade for Shigeru as he awaited for Kazuma's reply…

Kazuma still couldn't believe his ears… the Prince proposed… to _him_… It was almost like a dream come true… Hopeful amethystine eyes stared up at him, Kazuma knew that he can deny the Prince no longer… besides, having to kneel like that must've hurt…

Kazuma's gaze softened as a smile came onto his lips. He held Shigeru's hand tighter as he braced himself, taking a deep breath, Kazuma replied. "O-Of course, yes…"

He almost choked in his words but that didn't diminish the joy that he felt when Shigeru finally smiled up at him, the only sign that he was looking for to confirm that everything was real.

It was as though an invisible weight had been lifted from Shigeru's chest when Kazuma's answer finally registered in his mind. A wide smile unknowingly made its way upon his lips; words wouldn't be enough to express his feelings at the moment. And so, he did the first thing that came into his mind; gently, he pressed his lips against Kazuma's hand, murmuring a soft 'Thank you' as he did so…

"Shigeru…" Kazuma breathed when he felt soft lips upon his hand, making him flush deeply, as if he needed anymore color on his cheeks. Kazuma couldn't quite comprehend what had taken over him but when Shigeru looked up at him once more, the brunet hadn't been able to control himself and quite literally threw himself upon the highly unsuspecting Royalty.

"Kazuma!" came Shigeru's startled cry when the aforementioned teen suddenly decided to launch himself at him. Luckily, Shigeru's reflexes were quick and he instantly caught the brunet, although it was at the cost of having the brunet land on top of him and leaving them in a compromising position. "Kazuma, are you alright?" Shigeru asked after a few minutes wherein he and his fiancé just held on to each other in silence.

"S-Sorry Shigeru…" the brunet apologized as he raised his head from the Prince's shoulders, using his hands to raise himself from leaning down too much upon Shigeru.

Upon seeing the brunet's face once again, Shigeru was quick to notice the fresh tears that now inhibited the boy's tanned cheeks. "Kazuma… why are you crying?" Shigeru asked, his voice dripping with concern, raising one hand at once to wipe away the tears.

"I-It's nothing really… Just…" Kazuma could find the right words to say, so he just allowed Shigeru to wipe away his tears. After relieving his face of his tears, Shigeru then pulled him closer, letting him rest upon the Royalty's chest.

"I'll never let go of you ever again, you know that?" Shigeru said, his eyes staring up at the star-filled sky as one of his hands ran along Kazuma's brown hair.

"Like I'd ever leave you…" Kazuma informed his fiancé, as a sigh of contentment escaped his lips.

"And Kazuma?"

"Yeah?"

"Sorry about your cheek… again…"

A chuckle. "Don't worry, it'd heal…"

"But still…"

"Seriously, Shigeru… It would heal…"

A frown. "…"

"Unless you'd want to kiss it better…"

"I think I shall…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**TBC…**

**(1)** Engagement Slap – Oh yes the one and only… Copyright of the anime/novel Kyou Kara Maou so I don't own it –tears-. Apparently this is a tradition of the nobles in the demon kingdom of Shin Makoku, wherein slapping someone on his/her left cheek is an engagement proposal… Regardless of the gender of either party, so… you get the idea…

**A/N:** Well, I never really expected this fic to go this far but hell yeah… it feels great!! Oh, and just because I want to have a long author's note here, did you guys know that the media player on my laptop kept on playing Yakitate Japan Songs/Themes whilst I was typing this? First it was, 'Sunday' by the Babystars (YakiPan's first ending theme) next came, 'Re:START' by Surface (YakiPan's fourth ending theme)… So you could guess where I got the title… 'Promise' by the Tia followed soon after, and I am definitely NOT pulling any strings here… haha!! My laptop knows how to get me inspired… XD Oh yeah, and I really find 'Tsutsumi' as a really cute name!! And he's really nice too even though he appeared for only an episode or two… –chuuu- I wanna name my next pet (preferably a goldfish) after him!! Okay, okay, enough now… haha… See ya all next chappie!!


	12. InLaws Part 1

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Twelve: In-Laws Part 1**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Explaining was never really Shigeru's trump. And having to explain a situation for more than he can count with his fingers and toes combined was quickly getting on his nerves…

"Wait-Wait… Let me get this straight… You _proposed_ to him _on your knees_?!" anybody can tell that Leol was just close enough to laugh his head off. The lilac-haired Advisor was currently clutching his stomach as though hoping that it would help in preventing his gut from bursting due to too much laughing.

A vein could clearly be seen pulsing on the young Prince's forehead, and he was also clutching the nearest globe albeit too tightly to consider Leol as safe. Ever since Kazuma and him had returned from the maze last night, the Royalty had taken it upon himself to explain everything to their audience back in the Grand Ball Room, and many had asked questions… What? Why? How? And was he _really_ gay? With the questions seemingly repetitive and endless, Shigeru ended up shouting…

"NO, I DID _NOT_ HAVE THIS PLANNED UP! IF I PLANNED THIS ALL UP, THAT WOULD BE QUITE STUPID OF ME TO WASTE SO MUCH MONEY JUST TO HAVE THE ONE I TRULY LOVED TO END UP THE WINNER ANYWAY! _YES_, I AM GAY! AND YES, I _AM_ FREAKING IN LOVE AZUMA KAZUMA! SORRY FOR NOT LIVING UP TO _YOUR_ EXPECTATIONS, BUT THESE TYPES OF THINGS JUST GO THAT WAY! SO THERE!" highly enraged teen then turned to his Advisors, "KUROYANAGI, YOU'RE GOOD AT THIS, I LEAVE EVERYTHING IN YOUR HANDS! I'LL BE UP IN MY ROOM. AND NO DISTURBANCES!"

Shigeru then continued to march out of the Grand Ball Room, unknowingly dragging along a poor Azuma Kazuma… It wasn't until Shigeru had reached the door of his room that he realized that he had brought the brunet along… What? with their hands still entwined and all… Shigeru didn't feel like he had been dragging along anybody at all, to him it was very much like they've been moving as one…

That had been last night… This morning, when he and Kazuma went down for breakfast, he couldn't help but notice the stares that Kazuma kept receiving from every single occupant of the castle that they passed by… Which pretty much ended up in having him call upon the Head Chef, Head Guard and Head Maid, telling them to instruct everyone under their command to _not_ stare at Kazuma, for it was getting on his nerves as well… What? He couldn't help being touchy especially since it _was_ about Kazuma… But apparently that had been a wrong move… which Shigeru would only discover much, much later on…

Upon entering that Grand Dining Hall, Shigeru was not quite surprised to see his three Advisors all at their usual places at the dining table. Noticing his arrival, all three men promptly stood up from their seats and were about to greet him like usual but Shigeru just waved them off, telling them it wasn't necessary and that after breakfast, they were to have a meeting in the Royal Library… Though Shigeru _did_ notice the mischievous glint in Leol's eyes.

Breakfast went along without much trouble… although Kazuma still had much to get used to; Shigeru was patient, though, and instructed the brunet with a smile never leaving his lips. If only his eyes weren't glued to the brunet... then he would've noticed the stares that the servants and maids around him kept exchanging…

Eventually breakfast was finished and the five males went up to the Royal Library, which was located on the castle's West Wing. The Library was the perfect place that Shigeru knew to serve as their meeting place… it was silent, far from many people and it was so far his most favorite place in the entire castle and everyone knew that he didn't like being disturbed when he was there, meaning that most of the castle's occupants pointedly avoided that place.

The library was bathed in bright morning light as the group entered its premises. Shigeru automatically went to his usual seat by the fireplace, Kazuma, as usual, tagged along the Royalty and sat on the chair just beside Shigeru's just as he was instructed… A small table was in between Shigeru and Kazuma's chairs and on it a couple of books, papers, pens and a small globe was placed on top. Two other chairs faced Shigeru and Kazuma and Leol and Sylvian took those seats, leaving Kuroyanagi to stand beside Sylvian's chair, which was nearer to him. The raven-haired man seemed to loom over them, causing Kazuma to shift uncomfortably in his seat, Shigeru noticed an gave the brunet a questioning look but Kazuma just smiled, indicating that nothing was wrong…

"Okay, I called you all here for a simple reason…" Shigeru began, facing his Advisors. "Kuroyanagi, Sylvian, Leol… I want to say sorry for deserting you all last night… It's just that, all those questions and the pressure…"

"It's alright, Sire, we understand…" Sylvian told him.

"Yes, and it didn't come out to be hard at all when Kuro-yan took charge…" Leol added with hints of a snicker. "Everyone just went quiet when he spoke so it was pretty easy to handle the crowd…"

"In that case then, thank you, Kuroyanagi" Shigeru said, looking up at his raven-haired Advisor.

But Kuroyanagi only returned it with a piercing glare… "Do you know what the implications of last night's events are, Your Highness?"

Shigeru paused for a while, "… um… That my publicity has gone down…?" the Royalty guessed.

"No." Kuroyanagi's answer were like knives that cut into Shigeru's skin, "It meant that you have _yet_ to master handling your people… If you continuously loose your cool like that, there might come a time wherein people would overpower you and you wouldn't even be able to do anything about it… You need to show them that you _are_ more powerful than them and are not just some ordinary street brat…" His eyes momentarily flickered towards Kazuma but instantly focused on Shigeru once more.

The raven-haired man's words stung Shigeru but he knew that his Advisor was right… He _did_ need to learn to take control of his people, and he knew that he would soon be the true ruler of this Kingdom and to be a good ruler, he must learn control… And yet, Shigeru still had other thoughts on his mind, he knew that Kuroyanagi's last statement was directed at Kazuma and he couldn't just let it pass… "I understand what you've said, Kuroyanagi… But still, can you stop dragging Kazuma into the conversation; he hasn't done anything wrong to you…" Shigeru said his own glare matching to that of Kuroyanagi's.

"I beg to differ, Sire, but ever since that boy came to your life, your performances have been suffering…" Kuroyanagi told the Royalty.

"For your information, Kuroyanagi, the only reason that my 'performances have suffered' is because you kept pushing me into this 'finding-a-bride' thing… Besides, aren't you glad that I now have a fiancé? And with that settled we can now move on to more important things with regard to the Kingdom's well-being… Like… Like…" Shigeru didn't want to have another debate with Kuroyanagi this early in the morning and so he did his best to be placid in his words, which now brought him to think of an important event which he couldn't just seem to find…

"Like the wedding and inauguration two days from now, for example…" Leol supplied helpfully.

"Yes, like the wedding and inauguration two days from now- wait, WHAT?!" Shigeru's statement ended in a surprised 'WHAT?!' when his mind had fully comprehended his Advisor's words. "T-Two days from now?! B-But since when did the date come so close?"

"Well the competition itself took three days and if you count the one-day preparation plus today, we just have tomorrow before the actual day…" Leol explained, counting off the days one by one using his fingers, eventually ending up in him waving his hands left and right with seven of his fingers held up.

"Yes, and much practice is still needed, Sire, you still have to practice your speech for both occasions…" Sylvian told the Prince, keeping his smile to himself when he saw the panic on Shigeru's face.

"So much to do…" Shigeru placed a hand on his forehead, his head was beginning to hurt from all the information presented to him… His inauguration as the new King of the Kingdom was just two days away… not to mention his wedding was going to take place at the very same day… oh bother…

"Shigeru…"

Kazuma's soft voice broke through Shigeru's thoughts, he lifted up his gaze and met with the brunet's worried face.

"Don't worry, Kazuma, I'm alright… It's normal for things to be like this around here…" he reassured the teen.

"Hmm…" Kazuma looked thoughtful. "There's just too many things in your schedule, but if we remove the wedding, then you'd have more time to concentrate on your inauguration…" the brunet told him.

"B-But Kazuma…" Shigeru couldn't quite believe his ears, Kazuma was (to put it plainly) putting himself last against all his Princely duties…

"That _is_ possible, isn't it, Leol?" Kazuma turned his attention to the lilac-haired man.

Leol was quite surprised to find Kazuma talking to him but nonetheless, he answered the brunet with much glee, "Well, yes, that is possible… but we have to get other party's decision as well…" he answered, his aqua eyes now looking at the Prince.

"Hm, that's quite a good suggestion, Kazuma-kun," Sylvian agreed, watching the scene unfold before his very eyes. "That way, his Highness would have more time to practice his inauguration speech properly…"

Shigeru just couldn't believe it, his Advisors (well, two of them at least) and Kazuma were ganging up on him… Kazuma's good-natured smile was pretty much hard to miss… crap… he knew he didn't have anywhere else to run to. But he really didn't want to cancel the wedding… Shigeru's brows furrowed as he tried his earnest to think of a way out of this… "Kazuma, Leol, Sylvian… I'm sorry but there is no way that I'm re-scheduling that wedding… I'd stay up for two whole days without sleep if I have to, just to get through with all the preparations needed…" the young Prince boldly declared.

"I'll keep you to your word, then, dear Prince…" Kuroyanagi spoke out of the blue, gathering everyone's attention towards him. "Your practices would start at 10:30 a.m. sharp, _today_. I would meet you at your study room and kindly bring Kazuma along, as both of you need the practices…"

The raven-haired man then turned around and briskly walked away, presumably to make the proper preparations for the practices. Once Kuroyanagi had shut the door behind him, Leol let out an audible sigh…

"Finally!" the lilac-haired man exclaimed, startling the two teens in front of him to much extent that both of them almost fell off their seats.

Sylvian, on the other hand, just smiled.

"L-Leol?" Shigeru asked uncertainly, the sudden outburst from his Advisor just literally scared him out of his wits.

"I beg for forgiveness, Sire," Leol said as he gained his composure, "But really, sometimes being around Kuro-yan and his overly strict ways just… eugh…" the Advisor ended his statement with a twitch.

"Yes, Kuroyanagi sure knows how to keep everyone in proper etiquette…" Sylvian commented. "And either way, Leol, didn't you have something that you've wanted to ask his Royal Highness?" the flaxen-haired Advisor reminded.

"Oh, yes! I was just about to get to that… Thanks, Sylvian…" Leol said interlacing his fingers and propping up his elbows on his knees, he then rested his head on his hands with his eyes eyeing the two highly bewildered teens in front of him…

"So…"

Kazuma blinked, it seemed like a total change had gone through with the Advisors before him… Both of them seemed more… lax… now that the man called Kuroyanagi was not around…

"Uhm… So?" Shigeru replied not even quite sure if he had just been asked a question or not.

"How'd you propose to him, Your Highness…" came Leol's question… though it sounded absolutely _nothing_ like a question for Shigeru, the Advisor's tone was just too taunting for that…

"W-Why would you want to know…" Shigeru asked, sitting up promptly trying his earnest to keep a straight face.

"Oooh, he's blushing, Sylvian… Lookie…" Leol said, his eyes darting to the flaxen-haired man for the merest seconds before going back again at the teens. Seriously, the lilac-haired man looked nothing less than a predator carefully eyeing its prey. "If His Royal Highness won't tell, then Kazuma-kun would, won't you Kazuma-kun?"

"Eh?" Kazuma was surprised that the spotlight was suddenly turned towards him…

"C'mon, Kazuma-kun, it's just me and Sylvian here… You can trust us…" Leol said trying his earnest to convince the confused brunet. "Now, how did our little Princey here, propose to you?"

Kazuma looked at Shigeru, asking for help.

"Come on, now, Your Highness… We _are_ the wedding planners after all," Sylvian added, deciding to 'help out' Leol with the convincing. "And this bit of information might be a great help for us…"

A weary sigh escaped Shigeru's lips, he knew that there was no way out of this; once Leol set his mind on something, he'd never let up until he gets what he wants… He then turned his amethystine orbs to face Leol, looking his Advisor in the eye, before beginning his story…

And three minutes later…

"Wait-Wait… Let me get this straight… You _proposed_ to him _on your knees_?!" anybody can tell that Leol was just close enough to laugh his head off. The lilac-haired Advisor was currently clutching his stomach as though hoping that it would help in preventing his gut from bursting due to too much laughing.

A vein could clearly be seen pulsing on the young Prince's forehead, and he was also clutching the nearest globe albeit too tightly to consider Leol as safe. Meanwhile, Kazuma could only manage to stare at his lap blushing like mad.

"That is just-hahahahaHA!" Leol howled in laughter, barely even managing to make a coherent sentence.

"Now, now, Leol… It is quite undignified for us to make fun of… ah, our little Prince's… _tactics_" Sylvian told his co-Advisor, choosing his words carefully but still quite unable to hold back his laughter.

"Sylvian, not you too?" Shigeru was almost pleading. This was definitely going on his 'most-embarrassing-moments-of-my-life' list…

"Pardon me, Your Highness… but…" a chuckle escaped Sylvian's lips. "it really is just quite amusing…"

"Don't you dare slip this up to Kuroyanagi, you two…" the young Prince threatened his Advisors, keeping his face serious despite his reddened cheeks.

"We promise, Sire…" Leol answered as his laughing hysterics finally seemed to die off.

"Good…" Shigeru said as he breathed out air that he wasn't even aware of holding in at the same time releasing his hold on the poor globe that he had been pretty much strangling for the past minute or so…

"Kazuma-kun?" Sylvian asked the brunet who had placed it upon himself to keep quiet throughout the whole conversation.

All attention then shifted towards Kazuma who quickly looked up from staring at his lap. "Y-Yes?" came the brunet's meek reply.

"You've been all-too quiet, Kazuma-kun…" Sylvian told the tanned teen.

"Yeah, is everything alright, Kazuma?" Shigeru asked his fiancé, with nothing but concern swimming in his amethyst pools.

"O-Of course, why would anything be wrong?" Kazuma replied, a small smile making its way to his lips.

Shigeru gave him a meaningful look, taking the brunet's hand in his own, and Kazuma knew he just couldn't conceal things any longer.

"I-I'm just nervous, Shigeru…" Kazuma admitted, grasping Shigeru's hand tightly. "I mean, I'm not really used to things like this… A-And, I don't know if people would hate me or like or…"

"You shouldn't be concerned of what others would think, Kazuma…" Shigeru told him. "I'm here for you…"

"Yes, and you could count on us, too, right Sylvian?" Leol added, smiling at the brunet in reassurance.

Sylvian only nodded in agreement.

A bright smile then came over Kazuma's lips, his caramel eyes now sparkling with newfound hope… The brunet nodded, "Right… Thanks… I'll always remember that…" he addressed Leol and Sylvian, still holding on tightly to Shigeru's hand.

"And besides, the two of you just look so cute together…" Leol added with a smirk upon his lips as both Kazuma and Shigeru blushed deeply upon his words.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The days of practice flew by without much excitement, mainly because both Shigeru and Kazuma spent almost their whole days in practice… The only thing worth mentioning might be the dress rehearsals…

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I'D BE WEARING A DRESS, LEOL!" Kazuma's scream shook the whole castle, and all of the castle's occupants had to stop in their tracks as the scream echoed once or twice within the castle premises.

Shigeru stopped in the middle of his speech when he heard the brunet's yell. He was practicing his speech with Kuroyanagi and Sylvian in the Royal Music Room and Kazuma was back in their room with Leol having his wedding clothes fitted. Might I also point out that each location is directly on either side of the castle or more than proximately 1,500 meters away from each other? Yes, I think that would do…

And right now, it was only a few minutes before Shigeru walked out from within the confinement of his carriage to be with his father in the middle of the stage the he knew was set up outside.

"May I now present to everyone, the Crown Prince of our Kingdom… Kanmuri Shigeru…" came Kuroyanagi's voice, which was then followed by much, much cheering from the crowds.

That was the signal; Shigeru then braced himself and breathed in some air as a footman opened the carriage's door for him. Taking dignified steps, Shigeru then made his way outside. The sun was brightly shining and the weather condition was fine; everything was perfect for this joyous occasion for the whole Kingdom. Once he set foot on the stage, thousands of the audience screamed and applauded. Shigeru could see bright banners hung about the town square as well as almost all of the Kingdom's population spread about surrounding the stage. And speaking of the stage, Shigeru soon found his father sitting on a chair (that greatly resembled his throne back at the castle) directly opposite him, with a kind smile set about the old man's face. Kuroyanagi, Leol and Sylvian were all standing beside the 'throne', smiling at him encouragingly.

The Crown Prince returned their smiles as he made his way towards his father, treading across the red carpet that had been laid out for him on the stage. The Royalty stopped when he was only a few feet away from his father, waiting for his father's words so that the ceremony would officially start.

"My son, my life's journey is soon to end… I have lived a life full of trials as well as of happiness… I have lived as this Kingdom's ruler for most part of that life…" King Takashi began, his voice quiet causing their audience to silence down so that they, too, would hear the old King's words. "And now… the time has come for me to step down this throne… and leave the Kingdom into your hands…" the man gestured with his hands, indicating the people as well as the vast lands that belonged to their Kingdom.

"I understand, father…" Shigeru replied, his voice shaking a bit but he did his best to hide it. "I would do my best to rule this Kingdom with justice. Protect it from any enemies and guide it towards the path of greatness… Hence, I will abide by all that is right for the sake of the Kingdom… I would listen to the voice of the people and to my Advisors in order to fulfill any given task… And with this, I ask for your blessing, father, to help me fulfill my promises…" Shigeru then kneeled with his right forearm resting on his right knee and his left knee set against the flooring, his eyes focusing on the ground just as Sylvian had taught him the day before.

Takashi nodded and from the other side of the stage came a brunet, carrying the King's crown on a velvet pillow. Shigeru heard the people gasp at the same time that he felt footsteps coming nearer; he could just plainly guess that the one who bore the crown had stepped onstage. The King then stood up from his throne and motioned for the brunet to quickly come closer.

"Kazuma-kun, please stand beside me…" the old man's soft voice rang out.

Shigeru knew he shouldn't raise his head until the crown was already set upon his head but he just couldn't help it… Raising his head by just an inch, Shigeru tried to catch a glimpse of his fiancé but it was to no avail… All he saw was a pair of cream-colored slacks and leather shoes pass by and he knew that the one who would bring in the crown would be the only one to wear such clothing… So where was Kazuma? Reasoning with himself, Shigeru thought that maybe, due to his nervousness, he was just hearing things…

"I now declare you, my son, Kanmuri Shigeru, as the 31st King of our Kingdom…" his father's voice echoed within the new King's mind. He felt the face of his father's sword gently tap both of his shoulders.

The grey-haired King then turned to the brunet standing beside him, the teen was shifting quite nervously in place, his caramel orbs were focused on none other than the Prince kneeling before them.

"Kazuma-kun…" Takashi said quietly, causing the aforementioned teen to look up at him.

"Yes, Your Highness?" came Kazuma's small voice. He was still utterly confused on how he had ended up here in the first place…

_Everything began that morning just after Shigeru bade him goodbye, since he had to go to the inauguration ceremony whilst Kazuma still had a couple of things to take care of in regards with their wedding later on in the castle. Kazuma sat on the edge of their king-sized bed, musing sadly at how he'd really rather be with Shigeru at the inauguration but… right now, he had responsibilities too… Kazuma sighed and just then the door opened. The brunet excitedly turned around expecting to see Shigeru but someone else stood in the doorway…_

_An grey-haired old man donned with the most regal clothes that Kazuma had ever seen was smiling at him. Despite the utter shock to find the man there, Kazuma found that he wasn't afraid at all when the man sat next to him._

"_Excuse me, sir, but I don't think that I know your name…" Kazuma told the man with uncertainty, for truly he had never seen the man before in all the time that he had spent in this castle._

"_Oh hohoho, everyone here insists of calling me 'Your Highness' but just call me Takashi, my boy…" the old man chuckled._

"_Oh god, you're Shigeru's father… I-I'm so sorry, Your Highness for my disrespect… My name's Azuma Kazuma sorry for not introducing myself earlier…" Kazuma automatically apologized as the realization that he was speaking with the Kingdom's King hit him in the head._

_But the grey-haired man just waved off his apology, "Don't be, son… You're family now, no? I feel glad for Shigeru, he is quite lucky that he had found someone like you… I could feel his happiness seeping from every stone in this castle ever since I left my room…" Takashi chortled once more._

"_S-So you aren't disappointed or anything that…" Kazuma found it quite hard to say things but luckily for him, Shigeru's father was more than simply understanding._

"_Oh nonsense… As long as Shigeru's happy, I'm happy…" Takashi told the brunet, making a relaxed sigh escape the brunet's lips. "And speaking of Shigeru's happiness, I need to ask you a favor, Kazuma-kun…"_

Oh, yeah, that was how it began… Kazuma couldn't help the wry smile on his lips, well, that was one way to get to the inauguration…

"Would you do the honors of placing the crown on Shigeru?" Takashi said to Kazuma, smiling.

"M-Me? B-B-But, Your Highness…"

"Don't worry, everything's going to be fine… Go on, Kazuma…" Takashi then stepped back giving the brunet more space.

Kazuma looked back at the King, the three Advisors were all looking at him expectantly and the crowd… well, they came here to see the inauguration so what else would they be doing? Shigeru was still kneeling and Kazuma knew that with all the pressure and the early morning heat, his fiancé might as well be facing hell just about now… Kazuma sighed, knowing that there was no other way out of this…

Leol then appeared by his side and took it upon himself to take hold of the velvet pillow as Kazuma gently handled the crown. The brunet then took a few tentative steps towards Shigeru but then he paused and looked back one last time at the Takashi who just nodded and urged him to continue. Thinking that he might as well get things over with Kazuma then placed the crown on top of Shigeru's head, trying his earnest to place it properly so that it wouldn't fall down…

Feeling the crown now settled on top of his head, Shigeru then looked up, hoping to see his father's reassuring smile but he found someone else looking back at him. Bright caramel orbs shone with delight as they met with endeared amethyst ones.

"Kazuma…" was all Shigeru could say and before anyone knew it, the newly instated King had the brunet wrapped in his embrace.

"W-What are you doing here? I thought you were still needed back at the castle or…" Shigeru rambled on and on as he held Kazuma at arms lenght, still not quite able to believe that Kazuma was _here_ supporting him during his inauguration.

"Well…" Kazuma just smiled as he step aside to reveal Takashi standing just behind them.

"Father?" a confused Shigeru asked.

"Ohohoho…" Takashi just smiled as he stood beside the two, placing a hand on each of their shoulders. "I wanted to see you two together, Shigeru… After all, I doubt that I'd be able to attend your wedding celebration later, you know… I'd have to rest for quite a while after all this…"

"I understand, father… Thank you" Shigeru said, momentarily releasing his hold on Kazuma to give his father a hug.

"Don't mention it, son…" Takashi told him whilst patting his son on the back.

Kazuma couldn't help but smile as father and son had their moment, inside he felt utterly glad that Shigeru's family had accepted him so easily… Even Leol and Sylvian were much too excited for the wedding later on… And Kuroyanagi… well, he had been disapproving at first but for the past two days, Kazuma could feel the wall in between them slowly dissipating… One sure sign of this was that the raven-haired Advisor seemed more 'tolerable' of him ever since their final rehearsals have started…

"Kazuma!"

Shigeru's voice broke through Kazuma's train of thoughts. And without much warning Kazuma found himself cocooned in his fiancé's embrace once more, this time though, Shigeru had them both facing the crowd that surrounded the stage… And it came with much impact on Kazuma's mind that they _were_ indeed in front of thousands of people… A blush quickly came to the brunet's cheeks as he realized just how close he and Shigeru were _in public_!

"Shigeru…" Kazuma said in a whisper as the feeling of nervousness crept throughout him, getting quite conscious of the looks that the people were giving him… or them, for that matter…

But it seems that Shigeru was unable to hear the brunet's words against the wild cheering coming from the crowds and instead asked Kazuma…

"Kazuma you'd never ever _ever_ leave me, now, would you? I mean, I know that my being King of this kingdom might be all-stressful and stuff… And it might probably take most of my time but… I'd want you to be beside me no matter what…"

"Of course, I will… I'd never want to leave you… Never again, Shigeru…" Kazuma replied, this time albeit louder to ensure that Shigeru would hear.

"Thanks…" Shigeru said as he took Kazuma's hand and gently pressed it against his lips.

Kazuma knew his face might've already surpassed the red hue of a bell pepper but he didn't mind as he just smiled as Shigeru. Consequently both of them faced the crowd and Shigeru announced his thanks to everyone who gave him their support…

Meanwhile Takashi gave the stage one last look before ordering the coach to go back to the castle. The carriage then took off, bringing with it Takashi and Kuroyanagi within.

"Sire, are you sure that you wouldn't want to be at the wedding later on?" Kuroyanagi asked for what seemed to be the hundredth time for the past two days.

"I've told you my answer hundreds of times before, Kuroyanagi…" the grey-haired man told his companion with a serious tone in his voice. "I don't think this old body of mine could handle anymore stress in just one day… Allow me my rest, Ryou…"

Kuroyanagi was still about to say things but when the old king called him by his first name, he knew the old man was dead serious and that he couldn't do anything to change the man's mind anymore.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** This seems more like a filler to me than anything else to me… Oh well, the next (which is also the second to the last) chappie will be up by within a week, I promise… 'Til then, ja ne…


	13. InLaws Part 2

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Thirteen: In-Laws Part 2**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_After the inauguration…_

It was just about lunchtime, everybody was packing up all the paraphernalia that had been used with Leol and Sylvian taking charge of the whole situation. Meanwhile, Kazuma and Shigeru were told to just sit back in their carriage however, a certain brunet was thinking otherwise…

Kazuma continued to shift uncomfortably in his seat and it wasn't hard for his companion to realize that something was bothering him…

"Kazuma, is there anything wrong?" Shigeru asked, his amethyst orbs filled with anxiety.

"It's just…" Kazuma bit his lip, feeling unsure if he should speak out or not.

Shigeru merely gave the brunet an encouraging smile, urging him on.

"Well, since we're already in town, I was thinking of going to visit my family… You know, my stepmother and stepsister…" Kazuma said quietly, looking outside the carriage door window.

"Are you sure? I thought you didn't like them…" the new King queried, gently making the brunet face him.

"I know… but, back during the competition… Tsukino-san seemed… nicer to me… So I thought that maybe they've changed… And since tonight's the wedding, I… I wanted them to be there… as my family…" Kazuma replied, feeling quite sheepish.

"So… you want to invite them to our wedding?" Shigeru clarified.

Kazuma nodded.

"If you want to, then fine…" the Royalty gave his consent, he then called out to their driver. "Excuse me, but we would like to go somewhere…"

The driver, a man in his late twenties, then came to the door's window. "I'm sorry, Sire, but I've been strictly told to stay here until it's time for the whole group to go back to the castle."

"Oh please… It'll be just a second, we promise…" Kazuma added.

"Still, I'm very sorry… I cannot disobey orders…"

"Understood, you may now return to your post." Then the driver left, and Shigeru's mouth became a very thin line, his brain thinking of another way out of their situation.

"What now?" Kazuma asked, drawing the window's curtains together.

"We escape, alright…" Shigeru whispered, his voice low as though avoiding being heard by anyone else…

Kazuma nodded to show that he understood as the Royalty moved beside the door.

Shigeru slowly opened the carriage door, taking a peek outside. Everyone was moving about, carrying this and that, and no one seemed to look his way. Opening the door a bit more, the newly appointed King poked his head out, trying to see if anyone would notice him. Thankfully, no one spared him a glance as they went about clearing everything, seeing this, Shigeru walked out into the pavement, still trying to remain unnoticed. He then assisted Kazuma in going out and then closed the door noiselessly. Both teens then made a run for it, darting through the alleyways to avoid being seen by anyone.

Upon securing that no one had seen them nor followed them there, Shigeru then turned to the brunet. "Kazuma, do you know how to get to your house from here?"

Kazuma only beamed, "Do I ever!" he then grabbed Shigeru's hand and began to run. Running in the building's shadows, Kazuma and the Royalty avoided being seen by anyone until they finally reached the brunet's home.

It was a great structure with two landings and an attic at the top, a small fence surrounded the area, enclosing a small front lawn and a backyard. However, a small frown found its way to Kazuma's lips upon seeing the state of his home… The front lawn was just like he remembered it but the house seemed too gloomy… all the curtains were drawn against the windows and that made Kazuma worry.

Out of humility, Shigeru allowed Kazuma to lead the way; it is, after all, the brunet's place… Kazuma pushed the small fence open, leading the new King through a small dirt path before they reached the door. Kazuma looked back at Shigeru for a moment, the look on his face asking if he really should be doing this… The Royalty only nodded, encouraging the brunet to continue; deep inside, Shigeru was quite nervous at meeting Kazuma's family…

Kazuma knocked on the door, deeming it quite disrespectful if he just 'barged in' even if it was his home. After waiting for several minutes, with no one answering the door, Kazuma decided to knock again, this time albeit louder. And yet nobody answered the door… Frowning, Kazuma decided to try to open the door, grabbing the doorknob and turning it around, the brunet was startled to see that it opened easily… The tanned teen looked anxiously at the Royalty beside him, as though sending the signs that something wasn't right…

Shigeru only nodded in understanding, grabbing the brunet's hand, he then stepped forward through the threshold and into the house… The interior of the house was bathed in shadows since the curtains prevented any sunlight from passing through the windows. Kazuma then flipped a switch open, making the lights turn on, brightening up the room for both teens to see.

A gasp escaped Kazuma's lips when he saw the state of the house… everything was gone! The furniture, the carpets, the portraits on the walls… everything! It was as though the house had been robbed… At that thought Kazuma made a run for it, dragging the surprised Royalty up the stairs up to the second landing. The tanned teen roughly pushed open a door, not really knowing what to expect…

A great gust of wind met the brunet's face when the door fully opened, revealing a completely empty room… No people, no furniture, nothing…

Panic then started growing in Kazuma's mind as he left the door and headed towards the other one opposite it. But the room was in the same state as the other rooms in the house, completely empty. Door after door, the results were the same…

"Kazuma!" Shigeru then firmly took hold of the brunet, his hands grasping the tanned teen's shoulder, holding the teen in place. "Calm down…"

"B-But Shigeru… everything's gone… I-It's like the whole place had been robbed… and I can't find my family anywhere… what if they've been kidnapped? Taken as hostages? Or… or…"

"Kazuma, enough… Don't jump into conclusions… Think logically…" Shigeru told the brunet.

"There's only one place I haven't looked yet…" Kazuma said, trying to relax as the Royalty had told him to…

"Then let's go there…"

Kazuma nodded and began to lead Shigeru up a flight of stairs that was hidden behind a door at the end of the hallway. Actually, it was simply a ladder set up against the wall, leading up towards the attic at the top. The place was dusty, and it wasn't unusual to find cobwebs on the walls…

Shigeru covered his mouth with his hand as he finally set foot upon the attic, dust was flying everywhere and. "Kazuma, what is this place?"

"My room…" the brunet replied nonchalantly. "See, there's my bed and cabinet…" the tanned teen motioned towards a rickety two-drawer cabinet and a make-shift bed made out of patched up quilts.

"Y-Your room?" Shigeru could hardly believe his eyes; Kazuma lived in a place like this?

"Mm-hm…" a sad smile made its way to Kazuma's lips as he went to his cabinet, his caramel orbs widening when he found a small white envelope lying there. Moreover, he knew that the envelope wasn't there when he left the place a week ago. Picking up the envelope and opening it, Kazuma found a small piece of parchment inside… It was a letter…

"Shigeru, look at this…" Kazuma called out to the Royalty, who immediately went to his side.

Unfolding the piece of parchment, Kazuma saw that it was a letter addressed to him. It read…

_Azuma,_

_I'm terribly sorry for all the wrong-doings that I've done to you… I know now that my actions were wrong and I'm begging for your forgiveness…_

_In the same sense, I regret to tell you that mother had decided for the two of us to move away… Her reasons are still unknown to me even now. Mother decided to just leave your things behind, neither of us touched them so you can count on finding your things as they were when you last left them. I don't even know where she decided to migrate to, so I'm really sorry that I won't be able to keep contact with you… Also, I must say that mother is quite mad at you, so I suggest that you just leave us be as it will be better for both parties…_

_Sincerely,_

_Tsukino_

"T-They left…?" Kazuma's words of disbelief echoed in the small room.

Shigeru, on the other hand, was at a loss of words. What could he say?

Kazuma then turned towards the Royalty, his caramel orbs wide and teary. His tanned hands were shaking as they fisted around the parchment paper. "Shigeru…"

The newly appointed King instantly had the brunet in his arms, holding the teen close as to offer his sympathy. "Don't worry, it's gonna be okay… Maybe it's better this way…"

Kazuma didn't judge himself to reply properly, he didn't even know if he was going to be happy or sad at his finding. "What should I do? There's nothing left…"

"Well, you could gather up your things and take them back to the castle if you want… As for the house… Technically, it's yours now… You can do whatever you want with it…" Shigeru replied.

A frown appeared on Kazuma's lips. "I think we should just leave things as they are…"

"But… what about your stuff…"

"There's an orphanage in town, I'm sure the children there needs them the most…"

"And the house?"

"Whoever wants to own it can have it… I want to start anew… to forget the past…"

"Why's that so?"

"I… I just know that it's what I'm supposed to do…"

"You're too kind…"

"Sorry…"

"No… it's okay…"

Kazuma smiled warmly up at the Royalty before him, receiving an encouraging one in return.

"C'mon…" Shigeru said, taking Kazuma's hand in his own, his amethyst orbs shining. "…We'd better get back before someone notices our absence…"

Taking a last wistful look at what had been his home, Kazuma finally nodded, tightening his hold on Shigeru even more as the new King led the two of them towards the ladder, heading downstairs...

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Your Highness, where has the both of you been?" came Sylvian's reprimanding voice the moment that he saw two teen's enter the town square's premises.

"S-Sorry, Sylvian… it's just that…" Kazuma looked down in shame, he knew he was the cause of all this… now Sylvian is going to get angry at Shigeru as well…

"It was my fault, Sylvian…" was Shigeru's quick cover up, seeing Kauzma's downcast form. The said brunet automatically looking up at him, surprised upon hearing him take the blame…

"You, Sire?" Sylvian asked with utter disbelief… since when did Shigeru learn to disobey orders?

"I'm sorry, but I asked Kazuma if he'd like to invite his family to our wedding later on… I was going to ask you guys, but you and Leol seemed to be busy with the clearing up so I decided not to bother you anymore and we just went on our way…" Shigeru explained, mostly keeping to the truth. "We tried to go as fast as possible but when we reached Kazuma's house there was nobody there, so we had to search all over the place only to find that his family had already left…"

"Oh, dear… Is that true, Kazuma?" the flaxen-haired Advisor turned to question the brunet beside the Royalty.

To the query, Kazuma only replied with a sad nod…

"Well…" Sylvian was at a total loss of what to say. 'What kind of family abandon's their member just on the day of his wedding?!' the Advisor couldn't help but ask himself.

"Sylvian, c-can we just go back now? I… I think I'll need to rest for a while…" Kazuma asked, his sad caramel orbs looking up at the man.

"O-Of course…"

"Thank you…"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N:** gomen about this minna-sama… but, really, I didn't know what to do with Tsukino and Yukino anymore… It's okay if you guys don't review for this chappie, save yer energy… I understand that this isn't up to anyone's expectations… :S Final Chappie is on its way...


	14. Long Live the King

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Chapter Fourteen: Long Live the King**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_Seven-thirty p.m. At the Grand Dining Hall. The wedding reception…_

The sounds of silverware on glasses rang throughout the room, followed by choruses of 'Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!'

Kazuma blushed furiously as he felt Shigeru's arm snake around his waist, and the crowd cheered even more.

The brunet was just about to voice out his protest when he felt soft lips pressed against his. His supposed 'protest' seemed to have stuck to his throat as his tanned hand cupped Shigeru's cheek, pulling them closer. Kazuma felt Shigeru smile in the midst of their kiss, and he only just returned it when Shigeru slowly pulled away…

The kiss lasted for an approximate of 7 seconds but it felt much, much longer to Kazuma.

"You're blushing…" Shigeru commented as his amethyst orbs gazed lovingly at the brunet, blissfully unaware of the applause that they received from their guests.

"I'm just really not used to all this 'couple' stuff…" Kazuma replied as Shigeru's arm left his waist, only for his hand to grasp the brunet's and hold on to it tightly.

"Yes, well, I think we'd have the rest of our lives to get used to those things together…" Shigeru said as he gently squeezed the brunet's hand.

"Hmm…" Kazuma smiled serenely as his caramel orbs wandered to their audience… The place looked exactly like when it was during the opening ball for the baking competition held not too long ago… Small tables with four chairs around it were placed at equal distance from each other, each covered with a pristine white tablecloth laced with gold trimmings at the end. Surprisingly, more people had come than what the brunet has expected. Family friends of the Royal family, along with the high-class families from other Kingdoms came and, of course, many citizens of the Kingdom came as well… Kazuma was even downright shocked when Mio came and gave him a hug, apologizing for her doubts of him, which the brunet forgave without second thoughts.

Their wedding ceremony was much too grand for Kazuma's liking but Leol had explained that it was customary that the wedding ceremony would be all-grand if a Noble or a member of the Royal Family would be wed… But for one, Kazuma was thankful that he didn't have to wear a wedding gown or anything of that sort, and instead fitted men's wedding clothes. The wedding took place at around sunset at the Royal Garden, white roses were everywhere and it was just too beautiful to describe in words… Breathtaking would be quite sufficient, as Shigeru had said earlier…

"Sire, I believe that it is now time for our new couple's first dance?" Leol whispered to Kazuma.

Kazuma looked with surprise at the lilac-haired Advisor on his right, was there really such a thing? He never really knew…

"Shigeru? What's this about a first dance thing?" Kazuma asked, turning to face the new King this time.

"Oh, it's that time already?" Shigeru asked in mild surprise.

"Yes, Sire, I believe it is just about time…" Sylvian pointed out as he looked at his watch from his seat at Shigeru's left side…

Kuroyanagi then stood from Sylvian's other side, saying to the whole room in general, "Ladies and gentlemen, let us give a warm round of applause for the new couple as they have their first dance…"

Loud cheering and applauding followed suit as Shigeru stood up and offered his hand to Kazuma. The brunet then took Shigeru's hand and stood up, and from that the new couple then made their way to the dance floor before them, standing at the middle of the wide area, waiting for the band to start playing…

"You know Shigeru, this feels very much like the first time we've danced…" Kazuma mused as he placed both hands around Shigeru's neck. "… back in the opening night of the baking competition…"

"I agree…" Shigeru replied as he wrapped both arms around Kazuma's waist, holding the brunet ever closer to him. "And many things have happened since then…"

"Hmm… But I know one thing that hasn't changed…" The band then started playing…

"Yeah?" It was a slow song… very easy to listen to with a soft tune…

"Mm-hm…" Kazuma laid his head on Shigeru's shoulder, tightening his hold on the teen.

"What's that?" Shigeru gently directed their dance steps.

"I still don't know how to dance…" Kazuma admitted meekly.

Shigeru chuckled. "Well, it doesn't matter… I'm here for you… I'll guide your steps even if we have to dance the night away…"

Kazuma just smiled, taking in Shigeru's scent as his feet continued to follow Shigeru's steps on their own…

Soon enough many other couples joined them in dancing, but neither teens minded. Both wrapped in each other's arms, holding each other close and without a care in the world…

Shigeru sighed, which instantly caught Kazuma's attention.

"What's wrong, Shigeru?" the worried teen asked, murmuring his words against the fabric of the Royalty's clothes.

"It's nothing… Just that I really wanted my father to be here…" Shigeru said quietly as his left hand shifted on Kazuma's back, taking hold of the brunet's left shoulder and holding the tanned teen ever so close.

"Don't worry… we could visit him later, if you want…" Kazuma told him. "Or right now, even…" the brunet added as he gently pulled away from Shigeru, his hands dropping to his side.

"Do you think Sylvian and the others would mind?"

Kazuma just shrugged, "But he's your father, they can't keep you away from him even if they tried…"

Shigeru nodded, entwining his hand with Kazuma's.

Just as the two were about to depart the dance floor, a soldier burst into the room, his face was pale and sweat was running down the contours of his face.

The music stopped and everyone froze in his or her actions at the man's entrance.

"Y-Your Royal Highness, s-sir… I-I'm deeply s-sorry f-for this interruption…" the soldier panted as he tried to regain his composure, "b-but y-your father, Sire… h-he's…"

Shigeru didn't even wait for the man to finish his report as he quickly ran out of the room, even leaving Kazuma behind. The brunet just stared, disbelief ringing in his ears… The old man couldn't have… He was just so strong earlier… This must be a lie… Kazuma's hand balled into a fist… This couldn't be happening…

Two people soon ran past the frozen brunet, Sylvian and Kuroyanagi quickly interrogated the soldier before nodding at each other and quickly running out of the room, the soldier following them from behind.

Leol then stood up, and called out, gathering the attention of everyone in the room, "Everyone, please listen… What had happened is highly unpredicted by anyone of us, therefore we beg for everyone's utmost understanding of the situation…"

But Kazuma couldn't just stay there and listen when he knew that Shigeru might be facing… well, he didn't want to think about that… Turning on his heels, Kazuma then made his way out… Truth be told, Kazuma didn't even have the slightest idea where Shigeru and his Advisers had went off to…

Oh, what was he doing? He didn't even know if he could help Shigeru in his situation right now…

A hand then enclosed his shoulder, Kazuma turned to find Leol standing just behind him.

"Kazuma-kun…" the Advisor said with a sad smile upon his features.

"Leol, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have left you with the guests…" Kazuma apologized.

"Well, there's that…" Leol mused, "But, I believe that it'd be better if we get to His Royal Highness right now…"

"I'm sorry Leol, but I think that I'd better take care of our guests… I'd be a bad host if I just leave them like that…" Kazuma told him. "And I'd want Shigeru to spend much time alone with his father…"

"As you wish, Sire…" Leol replied as he followed Kazuma back into the Grand Ball Room. A smile hidden beneath the serious expression on his face; inwardly, the Advisor was glad that Kazuma knew well how to handle things…

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Sylvian, Kuroyanagi… What happened?" Leol inquired the moment that he and Kazuma had set foot on the third level of the castle, right after they had dismissed all of their guests properly.

Both Advisors were standing still outside a deep mahogany door. It seemed that both couldn't even manage to say a word as Sylvian just shook his head sadly.

"Where's Shigeru?" Kazuma asked fear was concentrated in his voice; he couldn't even control the shaking of his hands.

Kuroyanagi just stared at the door, and so did Sylvian… and Kazuma was utterly perplexed, what could those two mean? What was really happening here?!

The door then opened, and all four of them jumped in surprise. Out came a silver-haired man in his late twenties, followed by a raven-haired girl of around twenty-five, bringing with her a rather large metallic suitcase.

"Doctor, will he make it?" came Kuroyanagi's question the moment the doctor had closed the door behind him, urgency was clear in the Advisor's tone.

The silver-haired man just shook his head as he pocketed his hands, "I'm sorry Kuroyanagi, but I did the best that I can…"

"How long, Doctor?" Sylvian queried, his hands tightening into fists without his very knowledge.

"Not too long, now… Doubt he'd last until morning…" came the doctors sullen tone.

The raven-haired nurse barely stifled her cry but not one of them was surprised, for truly, everyone in this Kingdom had loved Takashi, and it was took much pain and sorrow for all of them to accept the fact…

The doctor patted his nurse on the back, nodding at the Advisors and Kazuma before he led the girl away… possibly to get her a drink of water at the kitchens to calm her nerves.

The air had gone thick with suspense and tension… not to mention that morose feeling that had fallen amongst the four men upon hearing the doctor's news…

"I can't just stand here…" Kazuma finally let out after about a minute of staying in complete silence. He had just about enough of all the sorrow traveling like poison throughout his body…

"Kazuma, you can't!" Leol said in an attempt to appease the teen.

"But, Leol, I can't just leave Shigeru in there on his own…" Kazuma told the Advisor, "Not when he needs someone to be with him the most…"

"But-"

"I may not have the slightest idea of how he related with his father in the past but I've lost both my parents, Leol… Both of them…" Kazuma retorted, trying not to release much anger in his voice. "I know how it feels to have a loved one die… right before my very eyes…" tears were now threatening to fall from his eyes.

The lilac-haired Advisor was taken aback… he had never known such things about the brunet… Looking at his co-Advisors, Leol mutely asked for any back up of sorts…

Sylvian closed his eyes for a few moments, and when he opened them, he looked at the raven-haired Advisor beside him… He knew that Kuroyanagi was always the last one to decide on things like this…

Kuroyanagi could feel the others' eyes upon him, his eyes met with confident look in Kazuma's caramel orbs, as well as with Leol and Sylvian's gaze, asking for his judgment. The man momentarily closed his eyes and sighed, he knew Kazuma wouldn't just back down… not when he knew that Shigeru was in such a condition… Moreover, even though he didn't like to admit it, Kuroyanagi knew that Kazuma was the best person to see Shigeru right now…

The raven-haired Advisor met with Kazuma's eyes once more, staring sternly into caramel orbs, Kuroyanagi then nodded his approval.

Kazuma couldn't believe his eyes when the raven-haired man approved his proposal, but he couldn't have asked for anything better… Giving the man a quick nod for 'thanks', Kazuma walked forward and took hold of the doorknob, turning it clockwise and slowly pushing the door open. Upon entering the room and closing the door behind him, the brunet could already feel the tensed atmosphere seeping into his skin… Before him was a large king-sized bed wherein a wizened old man laid, and beside the bed was a straight-backed chair, which he knew was meant for any visitors… However, the sole 'visitor' of the room was seated in a heap upon the floor next to the bed, his upper extremities as well as his head laid in a disheveled manner upon the bed's edge…

Kazuma tried his earnest not to make any noise as he approached the bed, he didn't want to startle neither party, after all. Upon reaching the side of the bed, the brunet slowly shifted into a kneeling position beside Shigeru.

The aforementioned Royalty quickly glanced up from within the confines of his arms when he felt a presence beside him. Ever since he came up here, he'd been holding on to his father's hand like there was no tomorrow… And it didn't help either when the castle's resident doctor told him the cold hard truth… Everything was just so hard to believe that he couldn't help the tears that had began to fall from his eyes long before he even realized that they were there… This just couldn't be happening…

However, a wave of consolation seemed to sweep through the young King's body when his tear-filled amethyst orbs saw who it was that came to him. A sad smile graced the brunet's lips, and Shigeru could see the tears that threatened to fall from Kazuma's eyes…

No words were needed between the two; both knew exactly how the other felt… And for the first time ever since he came there, Shigeru released his hold on his father's hand as Kazuma pulled him into an embrace…

Kazuma could feel his clothes get soaked from Shigeru's tears but he couldn't care less about clothing at that moment. Feeling Shigeru's tears had caused his own tears to flow as well… He had never thought that such a day would come… The day when Shigeru would lose the only family that he had left… He knew how hard it was to lose a beloved family member from having experienced it twice already… And he never ever wanted Shigeru to go through what he had… When his mother died, only his father was there for him; and when it had been his father who died, the brunet had no one else to turn to… He felt utterly alone and neglected in this world, he felt his whole world crash down upon his very shoulders… That had been so painful for the brunet and he didn't want Shigeru to feel like that… No. He simply wouldn't allow it…

"Hush, Shigeru… Don't worry, I'm here… I'd always be here… I'll never leave you, you know that right?" Kazuma quietly murmured against Shigeru's pink locks, adjusting his hold around Shigeru's shoulders to make it so the young King would be more comfortable…

"K-Kazuma… T-Thank you…" Shigeru managed to choke out in between his sobs, his hands holding onto the brunet as though he was a lifesaver…

"S-Shigeru…" a deep hoarse voice broke through the silence of the room.

Both teens were suddenly alert upon hearing the voice; Shigeru's amethyst orbs were wide with surprise as he pulled away from Kazuma. Kazuma couldn't believe it either but nonetheless accompanied Shigeru as the Royalty went back to the bed's edge, and once again took hold of his father's hand.

"I-I'm here father…" Shigeru said in the bravest voice that he could muster though he didn't quite pull it off as effectively as he'd thought…

"Don't cry, my son…" Takashi said quietly, having detected the soft sobs in the midst of Shigeru's words.

"I'm sorry father… b-but…" Shigeru wasn't able to hold back his tears any longer as a fresh batch flowed from the corners of his eyes.

Kazuma hated to see Shigeru in such a broken state, crying like a helpless child on to his dying father's hand… Slowly, the tanned teen shifted so that he was behind Shigeru. And in a decided careful motion, Kazuma wrapped his arms around Shigeru's waist, allowing his head rest on Shigeru's shoulder; letting the young King know that he was there…

"Your father's right, Shigeru… You shouldn't cry… because, you know, he'd be moving on to a better place now…" Kazuma told the remorseful teen gently.

"Ah, so you're here too, Kazuma…" the old king said with all the voice that his body could muster.

"Yes, Sire… I'm here…" Kazuma affirmed, as he placed his hand on top of Shigeru's, feeling the old man's slightly cold hand underneath their warm ones.

"Good, good…" Takashi could feel the sudden weightlessness of his body… He knew that his time was nearing its end…

"Goodbye, Shigeru… Be strong…" were the man's last words before the slow rise and fall of his chest turned into a halt…

Shigeru's throat seemed to have dried completely as his brain slowly processed the events… His once round amethyst orbs seemed to have diluted greatly as they witnessed the old man's death right in front of him… So much has happened in just a small amount of time… His father bade him goodbye… His father's breathing evened out and eventually stopped… He felt his father's hand go from lukewarm to deathly cold… All in the span of a measly five minutes…

Kazuma felt it too, and he knew he shouldn't just sit there and watch whilst Shigeru's own world would come crashing down…

Shigeru felt his body being moved, and though it was quite sudden, he found that he didn't have much energy at all to fight back against it… A warm hand took his hand away from his father's and even though he wanted to protest, there was such a soothing aura around the one who was moving him, that he couldn't bring it to himself to make it go away… Gently, he had been made to sit down on the carpeted floor, his back leaning against the edge of the bed. His eyes were both downcast, shielded from everything else by his pink bangs… He felt as though his very heart itself has stopped beating… He couldn't even move his own legs, not even his arms that simply lay limp on either side of him… He knew that his father's time was just about up but he'd never even thought of witnessing his father's death like that… It was just so… so…

"Shigeru?"

Kazuma's gentle tone broke through Shigeru's thoughts; the aforementioned Royalty struggled for a moment to find his voice…

"Yes, Kazuma?" came a croaky voice from beneath pink bangs.

He hated this voice… Why did it have to be this? It sounded so… weak… torn… and quite frankly, beaten up… He wasn't used to hearing his voice sound like that… He didn't like it… It made him feel helpless…

"I'm so sorry, Shigeru…" the brunet said quietly, placing a hand on Shigeru's left knee. "I haven't spent much time with your father, but… during the short time that I've spent with him I've come to realize that he had been a really great father to you… He must've been so proud of you, seeing your ascent to the throne… Trust me Shigeru; I know he's in a much better place right now…"

"I know that, Kazuma…" came Shigeru's weak reply, "but it still hurts to see him die… You know, when my older brother, Tsutsumi, was confirmed as dead, I locked myself up in my room for a week… just crying my eyes out… I know many have been disappointed at that action of mine but during that time I realized that no matter what we do, we really can't change the past… nor do we control the time when our lives would end… We don't have much control around everything, Kazuma; we'd never know when our time would come… All we can do is to live on, live each day to its fullest… We can never be certain if it is already our last…"

Slowly, Shigeru managed to lift up his head, his cheeks were covered in dried tear tracks and the corners of his eyes were albeit pinkish due to his crying. He then lifted his left hand and placing it upon Kazuma's hand on his left knee; eventually he lifted both their hands and entwined them, at the same time pulling the brunet closer to him.

Kazuma could only just obey as Shigeru drew him nearer and nearer until he was seated just in between Shigeru's legs and his head now rested on the Royalty's chest. Their entwined hands holding on to each other ever so tightly.

"Kazuma…" Shigeru began, his voice returning to normal, "I promise… I'd never leave you alone… All we have now is each other…"

"Agreed…" Kazuma replied, shifting a bit in his position as to make it more comfortable between the two of them.

"I guess not all fairytales end with happy endings…" Shigeru mused, as he used one hand to gently stroke Kazuma's brown locks, finding it as the best way to soothe his nerves.

"True…" Kazuma agreed. "So true…"

Just then, both teens were startled as a cold wind blew past them; they instinctively stood up, holding each other close as they searched for the wind's source. Shigeru's eyes landed on the windows, all of them were closed, locked even, so where could've that wind come from?

"Shigeru… over there…" came Kazuma's voice, one of his fingers pointing at the bed.

The young King followed Kazuma's point and saw, right on top of his father's hand, the blue-hued butterfly that he had encountered so many times before. Shigeru could feel Kazuma tremble in his arms, the Royalty was scared as well but he took courage and decided to move closer towards the insect. He lifted his right hand towards it, and surprisingly, the butterfly shifted onto his hand, flapping its wings gently. Shigeru then raised the butterfly, examining it with his amethyst eyes, when all of a sudden a bright blue light was emitted from the insect. The young King took a step back, his right arm outstretched as the rays from the insect grew brighter and brighter. He felt Kazuma cling to his other arm, holding on to him tightly. When he knew his eyes couldn't take anymore light, Shigeru closed them, at the same time pulling Kazuma into a one-armed hug.

Meanwhile, the three Advisors were alarmed when bright light began to pour out from behind the door in front of them. The three looked at one another, nodding, all knowing what was to be done. Taking hold of the doorknob, Kuroyanagi then pushed open the door, bathing them all in the bright light. The light didn't last long, though, as it began to fade the moment Leol had closed the door behind him.

Quite an unbelievable sight awaited the Advisors when the light faded away completely; Takashi lay lifeless upon his bad, as Shigeru and Kazuma were standing before the deceased King's bed, holding each other close and seemingly unaware of their other companions in the room… And speaking of other companions, it wasn't hard for the Advisors to recognize another figure amongst them… A figure that none of them had seen for almost two years now…

Upon noticing that the blinding light was no more, Shigeru slowly pulled away from Kazuma, looking around for anything unusual that might've resulted from the flash of light… He immediately saw his Advisors, standing before the doorway… 'Nothing unusual about that…' the Royalty thought to himself… that was until he realized that the three were looking at something other than him. Following the three men's gaze, Shigeru's throat suddenly ran dry as his eyes met with familiar pale green ones…

Kind pale green eyes gazed at the whole room, his hazel hair swaying gently in a non-existent breeze; he still wore the clothes that he had, the last time that he left his homeland. A white long sleeved shirt, paired with a blue blazer and black slacks. A light smile was set upon his lips as his gaze met with his younger brother's.

"Tsutsumi…?" disbelief reigned in the new King's tone as he and Kazuma faced their new companion…

"It's been a long time, Shigeru…" Tsutsumi's voice was kind, but it was accompanied with a sort of ethereal echoing. "Kuroyanagi, Sylvian, Leol…" the Royalty added as his gaze flickered at the Advisors for a moment.

"Your Highness…" the aforementioned men said simultaneously as the fell on one knee, bowing their heads to show respect to the teen.

"Tsutsumi… I… You… A-Are you really…" Shigeru couldn't even finish his question… An invisible hand seemed to have a firm grip on his throat, preventing him from making any sensible sentences.

"No…" Tsutsumi replied, his tone still light. "I'm already dead, Shigeru…"

"T-Then…" Shigeru fought hard to prevent himself from shaking in fear. His brother's ghost was right in front of him, what was he supposed to do?!

As Shigeru tried to find the answer to his inner question, Tsutsumi turned his attention to the brunet beside his brother. "Azuma-kun… We've met quite a few times before, and it would be bad manners for me not to introduce myself properly to you…" the hazel-haired teen spoke as he went nearer towards Kazuma.

"I-I'm sorry, sir… but I'm a-afraid I don't recognize you…" Kazuma replied; despite the fact that he had never really seen the guy before, Kazuma really felt the he knew him somehow… He unknowingly let go of Shigeru's arm and took a step nearer to the approaching teen, he couldn't even find it in himself to be afraid of the guy…

Tsutsumi chuckled at the tanned teen's reply, stopping about five feet away from the brunet. "Well this might refresh your memory…" he said as he lifted his closed fist towards Kazuma's face, making it so that his right hand was just below the brunet's eye level… Making sure that Kazuma was looking at his fist, Tsutsumi slowly opened it to reveal a blue butterfly placidly resting on top of his palm.

Kazuma's caramel orbs widened when he saw the insect… It didn't take him more than two seconds to realize what the older teen meant. "You mean you're…"

"Right indeed…" Tsutsumi replied as the butterfly lifted off his palm and disappeared into thin air. "I'm Tsutsumi, Shigeru's older brother…"

Kazuma immediately looked at Shigeru for confirmation.

Shigeru met the brunet's gaze and nodded as a reply. "He was the one I told you about before…" the Royalty explained before he turned to his brother once again. "But Tsutsumi… if you're already dead… Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be in Heaven or Paradise or some place like that… Not that I mind you presence but…"

"I still had some unfinished business, you see…" Tsutsumi expounded. "When I left on the sea fare with my wife, I left the Kingdom without properly ascending to the throne. And I couldn't just leave my homeland without a proper ruler, now can I?"

A confused look came over Shigeru's features…

"So after dying in that tragic accident at sea, my spirit returned here, watching over you as you are the next in line for King… I wanted you to become the best King that our homeland will ever have, and I didn't want anything to get in your way… So when you met Azuma-kun back in the town… I was against everything that has built between the two of you… I thought that it was going to be a distraction for you…"

Kazuma instinctively held Shigeru's hand as fear began to creep up his spine…

"But I guess I had been wrong… There was a reason that of all the people in this town, it would be the two of you that would meet… I should've known that before… Remember what I told you before, Shigeru? Back inside the maze when we were young? I promised that I'd never ever let you get lost in there, so as to repent for my previous action, I made the two of you meet in there… And in doing that, I realized that you've already found the one for you…"

The newly wed couple looked at each other, warm smiles making its way to their lips…

"And now that you're already the established King of the Kingdom and you've found the one who'd be by your side through good times and bad… My unfinished business had been fulfilled, I must say that it is now my time to go… I'm only waiting for a dear companion…"

"Tsutsumi what do you mean?" Shigeru asked, completely confused at his brother's words.

"Sire! Look there!" Leol's voice spoke out, his finger pointing towards the deceased King.

Shigeru turned to where his Advisor had directed him, the shock almost enough to make his heart stop beating. Beyond the bed's edges stood his father… but then, who was the dead man lying on the bed?

"Father… Shall we go?" Tsutsumi asked, completely ignoring the others' shocked state.

"Of course, dear son…" the old King replied as he made his way towards his ghost of a son.

"F-Father!"

"Your Majesty!"

Shigeru and his three Advisors' words were coevally said. By then, all three Advisors had stood up from the carpeted floor, their eyes all focused on the spirits of the two deceased Royalty before them…

Shigeru held back the tears that threatened to fall from the corners of his eyes, choosing to keep quiet and just watch as a bright light phased through the ceiling, enveloping the only two members of his family that he'd ever known…

"It's okay to cry Shigeru…" Kazuma's soft voice broke through Shigeru's silence, his caramel orbs filled with empathy as rested his head against the Royalty's chest.

And with that Shigeru knew that he couldn't hold back his tears any longer… Wrapping his arms around Kazuma's shoulders, the young King pried his eyes away from the sight of his father and brother, burying his face upon Kazuma's brown locks as tears began to stream down his cheeks.

Kazuma felt Shigeru's tears reach the top of his head and he held the King ever closer.

"I entrust the Kingdom in your hands, Shigeru… Kuroyanagi, Sylvian and Leol… the Kingdom's fate is in your hands as well… Take care of it…" Takashi's worn out voice echoed in the room as he and his eldest son were lifted from the ground and consequently continued to rise into the light.

"And, Azuma-kun… play your role wisely as well…" Tsutsumi reminded the brunet.

Kazuma hadn't even realized that tears were falling from his own eyes until he felt his cheeks get wet but he made no move to wipe them away. The three Advisors were experiencing the same thing as they continued to look up at Takashi and Tsutsumi's ghosts, and like Kazuma, none of them seemed to bother to wipe away their tears until finally Takashi and Tsutsumi were completely consumed by the light, which then disappeared with the blink of an eye.

The remaining five men in the room all stayed in utmost silence, even after father and son were thoroughly gone… Each was contained in their own thoughts, pledging silently to themselves to carry out the last words the spirits left to them…

"Shigeru…?" Kazuma's voice broke the deathly silence that hung about the room; it was soft and quiet, much like a child that was too scared to speak…

Pulling away, Shigeru used a hand to wipe away the tears from his face. "I'm sorry, Kazuma… I swear I'll never let this happen to any of us ever again… I'll become stronger… for you…" the young King gently wiped away the tear tracks from Kazuma's tanned cheeks, "… for the family that I have left…" the Royalty then turned towards his Advisors who smiled back at him, "… and for the citizens of our Kingdom…"

"Long live the King!!"

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The End**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A/N: OOC? I know… Either way, it's the ending already… so, there! And I would just like to give one big **THANK YOU** to everyone who've stuck by this story! -hugs readers- Oh, and I just might post up a sequel… would anyone want that?

Here's a sneak preview of the said sequel…

-- Preview Start --

Everything had gone well in the castle ever since old King Takashi's burial… It had been three months since, and life in the castle had been going on smoothly… Everyone had gone back to their daily functions… That was, until one fine sunny morning…

The young King slowly descended the steps from his (as well as Kazuma's) new room at the third level of the castle… Who's idea was it that they move up to the topmost freaking floor of the castle, Shigeru didn't know… 'It's all according to tradition…' the young King had been repeatedly told. Moreover, in regards to 'traditions', well, he never really wanted to question them… Because, really, whoever made those must've been drunk when they made up those silly things… Imagine having to slap your loved one right on their left cheek just to propose to them… It gave him hell of a time back then but hey… He and Kazuma pulled through, didn't they? Then again, life in the castle all revolved around 'traditions'…

And right now, it was time for the usual tradition of 'Kuroyanagi tells Shigeru what to do'…

"You're late, Your Highness…" came the raven-haired man's voice once Shigeru had entered the Royal Library.

"Sorry, sorry, my bad…" Shigeru quickly apologized as he went to his usual seat.

"My, my… Why isn't Kazu-kun with you?" Leol inquired upon seeing that the brunet wasn't behind Shigeru as what the usual had been around there.

"Well, he said he was feeling nauseated, so I had him sleep in for the day…" Shigeru replied.

"Wasn't that his excuse, yesterday?" Sylvian pointed out.

Shigeru just shrugged, "I know… Maybe he's just sick or something… I'd have him checked up by the Royal Doctor sometime later today… So what's on the agenda this time, Kuroyanagi?"

"I'm glad you asked, Sire…" Kuroyanagi said, an unusual smile making it's was to his lips.

Shigeru could only raise an eyebrow at his Advisor. But pretty soon he greatly regretted asking the question at all…

"Today, Sire, we'd discuss to you the subject of the _heir_ to your throne."

-- End Preview --

Is anybody interested in that? I need answers here people… Should I do the sequel or not? Please review and tell me what you think… Even anonymous reviews are accepted…

**Note:** The authoress of this fic would firstly like to point out that no butterflies were harmed in the making of this fic. Thank you and have a nice day!


End file.
